The Miraculous of Flowers
by undine-yaha
Summary: Sekuel dari Flowers! Hiruma dan Mamori diculik ke dimensi lain! Berhasilkah Hana dan para alumni Deimon Devil Bats menyelamatkan mereka? Last chap update. Warning: OC's main POV, OCxOC. R&R please!
1. Lotus

Minna! Apa kabar semuanyaaa! xDD

Buat yang belum kenal, perkenalkan saya undine-yaha*tunduk2*

Aku sangaaaaaat bahagia melihat respon yang begitu menggembirakan dari teman-teman yang sudah membaca Flowers! Terima kasih banyak semuanyaa! Nah, karena aku sudah menjanjikan sekuel, maka…inilah sekuelnya!

Di sini Hana beserta anak-anak alumni SMA Deimon akan bertualang di dimensi sihir, tempat Hana tinggal selama ini. Ceritanya murni dari khayalan saya sendiri, tapi setelah didiskusikan sama Chopiezu ternyata ide saya mirip sama beberapa film yang bahkan belum pernah saya tonton!*pluakk!*

Meskipun genrenya fantasy/adventure, tapi akan tetap ada romance dan comedy-nya! xD

Baiklah, setelah perdebatan yang panjang, dan juga setelah mengkaji beberapa referensi, kupersembahkan, sekuel dari Flowers!

* * *

Petir-petir berwarna hitam pekat menyambar-nyambar, menimbulkan suara gemuruh yang sangat hebat. Petir yang tercipta dari kekuatan sihir kegelapan itu menghantam semua yang ada dihadapannya, termasuk pula istana tempat Sang Pimpinan kerajaan Sihir Cahaya berada.

"Cepat bawa pimpinan pergi dari sini!" salah seorang pengawal berjubah putih berteriak.

"Aku akan tetap disini!" Sang Pimpinan berkata dengan nada tak terbantahkan,"Aku akan bertahan! Aku harus melindungi rakyatku!"

"Mohon maafkan kami, pimpinan," pengawal yang berteriak tadi berkata,"Tapi kondisi Anda sangat lemah, bukankah itu pula alasannya Kerajaan Kegelapan menyerang kita?" ujarnya.

"Dia benar," salah seorang pengawal lain mengangguk,"Kami harus mengasingkan Anda dari sini!"

Sang Pimpinan menggeram kesal. Para pengawal itu benar, kalaupun ia disini, ia tak akan bisa membantu apa-apa. Sekarang rakyatnya sedang berada dalam kepanikan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Jika ia bisa pergi ke tempat yang tenang terlebih dulu, ia akan bisa menyusun strategi dan mengirim bantuan agar rakyatnya selamat.

Tapi sebelum itu, ada satu hal yang harus dilakukan…

"Agen no.8!"

Suara Pimpinan menggema ke seluruh aula kerajaan yang kini siap runtuh. Seorang gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan menoleh.

"Siap!" ia menjawab lantang.

"Misimu sekarang adalah…," Pimpinan mengambil nafas,"Pergilah ke Jepang dan selamatkan Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori!"

"A-apa?" gadis yang dipanggil Agen no.8 itu terkejut, begitu juga seorang pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya,"Mengapa?"

"Kerajaan Sihir Hitam pasti telah menemukan seseorang untuk mereka jadikan wakil dari pimpinan mereka! Begitu juga tanpa seizinku beberapa oknum dari kerajaan kita telah menemukan seseorang untuk mewakili aku dalam pertempuran! Dan itu adalah mereka berdua!" Pimpinan menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Hana menelan ludah,"Baiklah…izinkan aku membawa Agen no.5 untuk ikut serta!" katanya.

"Aku izinkan! Cepatlah!" Pimpinan berteriak sementara para pengawal telah siap membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman,"Semua ada padamu! Kau punya andil yang besar dalam perang ini! Kupercayakan padamu, Agen no.8!"

"Siap! Ayo, kita segera pergi lewat Cermin Dimensi!" ajak Agen no.8 itu pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ah…, astaga!" pemuda itu berlari bersama Agen no.8 sambil mengeluh,"Jepang lagi…Uhm…siapa namaku?" ia bertanya.

"Niwa Masato! Dasar!" jawab Agen no.8,"Dan aku adalah Aoihoshi Hanaa!"

Niwa Masato mengangguk, dan saat itulah sembari berlari ia melihat ke sampingnya. Sebuah pilar raksasa terhantam petir hitam. Pilar yang tadinya kokoh itu retak dan siap menimpa gadis di depannya.

"Sialan!" ia menyumpah,"HANA! AWAS!"

"Hah?" Hana berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke arah pilar yang akan runtuh.

"AWAS!"

"KYAAA!"

Seketika itu pula terdengar suara gemuruh yang begitu hebat. Puing-puing berhamburan bersama debu yang bertebaran.

Hana membuka mata. Ia selamat. Masato telah mendorongnya menjauh dari pilar itu. Setelah terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang begitu banyak hingga membentuk kabut, ia mulai menyadari pilar yang rubuh itu berada di hadapannya, sementara Masato tak ada di sana.

"M-Masato!" ia memanggil,"Uhuk! Masatoooo!"

"Aku disini!" samar-samar terdengar suara laki-laki.

"MASATO!" Hana bergerak ke tumpukan puing itu,"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak…puingnya tidak menimpaku…tapi ada yang membentur kakiku. Sepertinya aku agak sulit berjalan…," jawab Masato.

"Aku akan membantumu!" Hana memindahkan puing itu satu-persatu. Ia juga mencoba menggunakan kekuatan sihir yang dimilikinya. Namun puing itu tak ada habisnya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" teriak Masato,"Cepatlah pergi! Laksanakan misimu!"

"Nggak mau!" jawab Hana lantang sambil terus memindahkan puing,"Aku nggak mau pergi tanpa kamu!"

"Kau akan membuang waktu di sini! Cepat pergi!" perintah Masato.

"Nggak…," suara Hana bergetar, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya,"Aku nggak mau! Aku mau pergi denganmu!"

"Pergilah," perintah Masato lagi.

"NGGAK!" Hana meraung diiringi isak tangis.

"PERGI!" bentak Masato,"PERGI! SEKARANG!"

Hana langsung bungkam. Tangannya gemetar ketakutan.

"Kumohon…," pinta Masato,"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Selesaikan misimu dan aku akan membantu yang ada di sini."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara tangis yang menyayat hati.

"Pergilah. Setelah kau berhasil menyelesaikan misi, kita akan bertemu lagi," ujar Masato.

Tangisan itu kembali terdengar. Masato menghela nafas.

"Sampai kapan kau harus bergantung pada orang lain? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Hana," ujarnya,"Kau pasti bisa berjuang dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Pergilah, dan nanti kita akan berjumpa lagi."

Hana menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya,"Aku…aku akan pergi…baiklah," katanya gemetar,"Tapi nanti kita ketemu lagi. Kau harus janji."

"Aku janji. Jangan menangis lagi, kau harus tegar," kata Masato.

"Baiklah…," Hana menghapus air matanya dan berbalik membelakangi reruntuhan itu,"Aku berangkat, Masato! Berjanjilah kita akan ketemu lagi!"

Ia berlari dengan cepat, mencari tempat untuk membuat Cermin Dimensi dan pergi melaksanakan misinya. Terbayang sesuatu yang buruk di benaknya.

Semanggi berdaun lima.

Tanda kesialan.

**A Sequel from an Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction: Flowers**

**The Miraculous of Flowers**

**Chapter 1: Lotus, the Mystery and Truth**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha & chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke**

Sore itu awan mendung menghiasi langit. Angin berhembus pelan, tanpa tanda-tanda akan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Hiruma Youichi, duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman pinggir jalan. Ia hanya memakai jaket hitamnya, duduk tenang dan berpikir serius. Sony VAIO putih kesayangannya juga tak tampak di pangkuannya. Kakinya yang berbalut _skinny jeans _hitam ia silangkan di atas kaki satunya.

"Hiruma-kun?"

Hiruma tidak menoleh ke asal suara. Ia sudah kenal betul suara itu. Anezaki Mamori, datang menghampirinya dengan _floral dress_ berwarna pink dan _loose cardigan _lengan panjang berwarna putih. Boots berwarna senada juga melengkapi penampilannya.

Dan…tidak lupa, sekantong kertas cream puff juga ia bawa.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Mamori.

"Lagi mikir," Hiruma menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh.

Mamori tersenyum lembut. Terlintas pertanyaan di benaknya: bukankah Hiruma memang selalu berpikir?

Gadis berambut cokelat terang sebahu itu melangkah ke sebuah _vending machine_ di seberang jalan. Tak lama ia kembali dengan dua buah kaleng kopi di tangan.

"Ini, minumlah," Mamori menyerahkan sebuah pada Hiruma. Hiruma menerimanya.

"Aku duduk di sini ya," ujar Mamori lalu duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

Keduanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kopi kaleng itu hanya disesap sedikit lalu mereka taruh di samping mereka.

Hening. Mereka tak berbicara satu sama lain.

Hiruma memutar mata hijau zamrudnya dan berkata,"Tumben kau diam saja. Salah makan?" tanyanya sarkastis.

"Mou…," Mamori menggembungkan pipinya,"Kalau aku cerewet, kau protes. Aku diam saja, kau juga protes!"

Hiruma terkikik jahil.

"Sebenarnya…ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku," ujar Mamori,"Akhir-akhir ini, aku bermimpi aneh…"

Hiruma kembali meminum sedikit kopinya, lalu menaruh kaleng itu lagi. Ia mendengarkan.

"Aku bermimpi terbangun di sebuah tempat yang terang, semua serba putih hingga menyilaukan mata," lanjut Mamori,"Aku juga memakai gaun panjang berwarna putih dan kalau tidak salah ingat, di belakang punggungku juga ada sayap…"

Hiruma menampakkan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Rupanya ia mengalami mimpi yang sama dengan Mamori, tapi mimpi mereka terbalik! Kalau Mamori terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih, maka Hiruma terbangun di sebuah ruangan serba hitam.

"Setelah itu ada orang-orang berbaju putih di sekitarku yang terus saja berkata: kaulah yang terpilih, musnahkan kegelapan, menangkanlah perang…," Mamori menunduk menatap tangannya yang berada di pangkuannya,"Entahlah, benar-benar mimpi yang aneh…"

Hiruma kembali terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Mamori. Bagaimana bisa? Mimpinya sama dengan mimpi Mamori, tapi ia disuruh untuk memusnahkan cahaya.

"Hmm?" merasa dilihat Hiruma, Mamori menoleh,"Ah, tidak apa-apa…biarin saja, itu hanya mimpi," katanya santai.

Hiruma mengangkat alis dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Sekaran gmereks sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hiruma mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet tanpa gula dari sakunya, sementara Mamori mulai memakan cream puffnya.

Saat itulah tiba-tiba langit semakin mendung. Keduanya merasakan firasat buruk. Sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Seketika itu juga muncul dua buah pusaran dimensi, masing-masing ada di sisi kanan Mamori dan sisi kiri Hiruma. Pusaran di sisi Mamori berwarna putih sedangkan yang di sisi Hiruma berwarna hitam. Kedua pusaran itu menghisap mereka, sekaligus menimbulkan hembusan angin yang begitu kencang di sekitarnya.

"KYAAA!" Mamori menjerit karena merasa ditarik oleh pusaran aneh itu. Begitu juga dengan Hiruma. Mereka berdua berpegangan pada sandaran kursi panjang itu, yang anehnya sama sekali tak terpengaruh gravitasi pusaran manapun. Pusaran aneh itu hanya menginginkan Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Ada apa ini?" teriak Mamori panik,"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Nggak tau!" jawab Hiruma,"Kita tidak bisa kemana-mana! Berpegangan yang kuat!" ia memerintah.

Mamori mengangguk, dan berusaha berpegangan kuat-kuat pada bangku itu. Tetapi tidak bisa, pusaran putih disampingnya terus menyeretnya paksa. Mereka berdua membelakangi pusaran itu untuk berpegangan.

"Hiruma-kun!" panggil Mamori dengan kepanikan yang amat sangat. Ia semakin dekat ke pusaran itu.

"Sial!" Hiruma menyumpah, lalu menggapaikan tangan kirinya ke Mamori dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya erat-erat. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada sandaran bangku.

"Hiruma-kun…aku takut…," ujar Mamori pelan dalam dekapan Hiruma. Hiruma tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus bertahan agar jangan sampai terhisap pusaran aneh itu.

Semakin kuat Hiruma berpegangan, semakin kuat pusaran itu menghisap mereka berdua. Hiruma bahkan hampir tertarik ke pusaran hitam di belakangnya. Mamori memekik, namun Hiruma dengan sekuat tenaga menarik dirinya ke arah berlawanan, dan kembali merengkuh Mamori dalam pelukannya. Mamori balas memeluknya kuat-kuat.

"Hiruma-kun, bagaimana ini?" tanya Mamori. Air mata ketakutan mulai mengaliri pipinya.

"Sudah, tidak usah cerewet! Berpeganganlah kuat-kuat!"

Angin di sekitar mereka berhembus semakin kencang. Langit semakin gelap, membuat suasan mencekam.

"Hiruma-kun!" jerit Mamori,"Jangan lepaskan aku!"

"Baka!" bentak Hiruma,"Mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu! Berpeganganlah…kuat…ARGH!"

Hiruma mengerang marah karena pusaran itu semakin kuat menariknya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Mamori mulai terlepas dari pelukannya. Ia terus menyumpah kesal karena tidak terpikirkan strategi apapun untuk menyelesaikan persoalan aneh ini.

"HIRUMA!" Mamori menjerit karena ia semakin jauh dari Hiruma dan semakin dekat ke pusaran putih. Kaki gadis itu telah separuh masuk ke dalam pusaran. Hiruma masih memegangi lengannya erat-erat, sementara kakinya sendiri telah terhisap ke pusaran hitam.

"Hiruma…," Mamori memanggil Hiruma dengan lirih, wajahnya memerah karena menangis,"Jangan lepaskan aku…aku takut…"

"Tidak akan!" sentak Hiruma,"Sialan! Apa sih yang sedang terjadi?" ia bertanya-tanya.

Mamori memekik. Pusaran itu semakin kuat menarik mereka ke arah yang berlawanan sehingga memisahkan mereka. Kini tinggal sebelah tangan mereka saja yang berpegangan, dan itu juga mulai terpisah.

Hiruma menggenggam jemari itu kuat-kuat. Mamori terus memanggil namanya, tapi Hiruma juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jari-jari itu satu-persatu terlepas, hinga ujung jari yang terakhir…

"NGGAK!" Mamori menjerit beserta tangisannya,"YOUICHI!"

"MAMORI!" Hiruma memanggil nama gadis itu.

ZZZAPPP!

Pusaran hitam dan putih itu menghilang, membawa mereka turut serta. Angin mulai tenang, dan dua buah kaleng kopi terjatuh ke tanah.

-MiraculouS-

Sekumpulan mahasiswa Univesitas Enma yang juga merupakan anggota tim amefuto junior berjalan bersama-sama melewati taman di pinggir jalan. Mereka semua alumni dari SMA Deimon.

"Langitnya terus mendung," ujar Kobayakawa Sena, sang runningback.

"YA~! Kau benar Sena! Tapi tidak turun hujan!" gadis bernama Taki Suzuna di sebelahnya berkomentar.

"Hei, lihat!" sang wide receiver, Raimon Taro berseru. Ia menunjuk ke kursi panjang di taman itu.

"Ada apa, Monta-kun?" tanya senior mereka sekaligus yang berbadan paling besar, Kurita Ryokan, sang linemen.

"Bangku ini, banyak barang-barang tercecer!" ujar Monta.

"Wah, iya benar," Sena menanggapi,"Lihat, ada dua kaleng kopi yang terjatuh, dan…hah?" Sena tercengang saat melihat dua benda di atas bangku yang posisinya berantakan.

"Pu-puufu kuriimu…," ujar Kurita sambil ngiler,"Dan juga sebungkus permen karet…"

"Entahlah, tapi, aku merasa kedua barang ini mengingatkan aku pada seseorang…ah, tidak! Dua orang!" ujar Suzuna.

Semua terdiam dan berpikir.

"Mamori-neechan dan Hiruma-san!" ujar Sena. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Aneh sekali…apa benar ini punya mereka?" Suzuna bertanya-tanya,"Tapi kenapa berserakan begini?"

"Bingung, MAX!"

Seketika itu juga dari samping Kurita muncul sebuah cermin panjang bermodel klasik dengan ukiran berwarna emas dan bintang perak di atasnya. Cermin itu memancarkan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan.

"MUKYAAA! APAAN ITU?" teriak Monta heboh.

"HUWAAA!" Kurita menutup mata karena cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan.

"HIE!" hanya itu yang bisa diekspresikan Sena. Suzuna juga menutup matanya karena terlalu silau.

Dari dalam cermin terang itu, muncullah seorang gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan dengan jubah berwarna biru muda dan juga tongkat berwarna sama. Di atas kepalanya terpasang sebuah tiara kecil dengan simbol bintang bersayap.

Anak-anak makin tercengang. Gadis itu menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah dan menyapa mereka,"Minna!"

Cermin itu hilang. Cahaya menyilaukan sudah pergi.

"T-tidak mungkin…," Suzuna mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya,"K-kamu…kamu…Ao-chan?"

**Hana's POV**

Aku tersenyum, cengar-cengir nggak jelas. Terakhir kali kami bertemu, Kurita dan Monta tidak berubah banyak, tapi Sena dan Suzuna…_gosh_, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?

Wajah Sena yang dulu bulat sekarang sudah lebih oval, ia terlihat lebih _mature_ dan lebih cakep daripada sebelumnya. Suzuna juga, makin terlihat dewasa dengan rambut yang dibelah pinggir.

Jelas saja, sih…mereka 'kan udah kuliah gitu lhoooo…

"Ao-chan! Kamu ini datang dan pergi begitu saja!" Suzuna memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya.

"Aku nggak kemana-mana," jawabku seperti biasa.

Sena memandangku hepi-hepi saja, sementara Kurita dan Monta masih agak linglung. Saat ini memori mereka tentang diriku sedang tersusun perlahan-lahan.

_Wait._

Tadi aku ke sini mau ngapain?

"GAWAT!" aku berteriak dan melepaskan pelukan Suzuna. Kulihat bangku taman di sampingku. Berdasarkan informasi yang kudapat, Hiruma dan Mamori seharusnya duduk di sini!

Tapi mereka tidak ada…

Tidak…

"Oh, tidak…," aku langsung terduduk lemas ke tanah. Selesai sudah. Aku terlambat.

"A-ada apa?" Suzuna membantuku kembali berdiri.

"Kak Hiruma dan Kak Mamori, mereka…," aku berkata dengan penuh penyesalan,"Mereka menghilang! Pusaran Dimensi telah membawa mereka pergi ke dunia lain!"

Semua hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi.

"T-tunggu," Monta angkat bicara,"Hana, kau tiba-tiba datang dari dalam cermin, memakai baju yang sangat aneh, lalu mengatakan kalau Mamori-san dan Hiruma-san dibawa pergi ke dunia lain?"

Ingin sekali aku menceritakannya pada mereka. Tapi tidak boleh, mereka tidak boleh terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman," aku menghadapkan tongkat sihirku pada mereka,"Aku sayang kalian. Tapi sudah terlalu banyak yang kalian lihat. Ingatan kalian akan kuhapus."

"Tunggu!" teriak Suzuna,"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Tolong jelaskan kami apa yang terjadi, Ao-chan!"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hiruma?" Kurita bertanya dengan nada khawatir,"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Mereka terus membujukku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku sedang dalam masalah, teman-teman…," kataku,"Dan aku tidak ingin melibatkan kalian!"

"Kalau kami temanmu, maka kami berhak untuk tahu dan membantumu!"

Kata-kata Sena barusan seakan menyadarkanku.

"Itu benar, MAX!" ujar Monta,"Karena kau teman kami, makanya kami berhak membantumu!"

Aku menarik kembali tongkat sihirku.

"Baiklah…," aku menghela nafas,"Akan kuceritakan semuanya."

Akhirnya kubongkar identitasku selama ini. Kuceritakan pula kekacauan yang sedang terjadi di duniaku. Kondisi pimpinan kami yang sedang lemah karena sakit membuat pimpinan _black magic_ mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memulai perang. Ia ingin menghancurkan kerajaan _white magic _kami. Aku juga menceritakan tentang terpilihnya Hiruma dan Mamori untuk menjadi wakil dari kedua kubu yang berlawanan.

"Kalau Kak Hiruma dan Kak Mamori dibiarkan ikut berperang…mereka diharuskan membunuh satu sama lain," kataku.

Teman-temanku terdiam, menelan ludah.

"Jika itu terjadi, tidak akan ada keseimbangan antara duniaku dan dunia kalian. Kalian akan bisa melihat kejadian aneh macam tadi setiap hari," jelasku lagi.

"L-lalu, bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkan mereka berdua?" tanya Kurita panik.

"Aku akan kembali ke sana dan berusaha mengembalikan mereka berdua. Aku sudah terlambat, tapi mungkin ada yang bisa kulakukan," jawabku.

Monta berpikir keras. Sepertinya ada sebuah rencana di benaknya.

Aku merasakan kebijaksanaan seekor monyet!*pluakkk!*

"Hiruma-san dan Mamori-san adalah teman kami," kata Monta,"Kalau begitu, kami juga akan membantumu memulangkan mereka!"

"HIEEEEE?" Sena terkejut bukan main,"Jangan sembarangan, Monta! Kau tidak dengar apa yang Hana-san ceritakan? Disana sedang terjadi perang! Situasinya berbahaya!" tegurnya.

"Lalu apa kau mau diam saja dan membiarkan teman-teman kita dalam bahaya?" ujar Monta,"Aku sayang pada Mamori-san! Meskipun sudah kentara sekali kalau dia sangat dekat dengan Hiruma-san, tapi aku tidak pernah ingin dia berada dalam bahaya!"

Aku terperangah. Inilah Monta, yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata bagus dan penuh semangat.

"A-apa kau tidak takut?" tanya Kurita.

Monta merunduk.

"TAKUT, MAX!" jeritnya dengan ekspresi _horrible_.

GUBRAKKK!

"Tapi kau benar, Mon-mon!" kata Suzuna,"Bagaimana Sena, Kuritan? Apa kalian ikut dengan Ao-chan?"

Sena dan Kurita saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah…kami ikut! Aku harus menyelamatkan Hiruma!" jawab Kurita mantap. Sena juga mengangguk yakin.

"Sembarangan!" bentakku,"Tidak boleh! Kalian tidak boleh ikut! Aku tidak mau kalian dalam bahaya!"

"Kami memaksa!" kata Suzuna,"Apa kaupikir kami mau kau dalam bahaya?"

Aku terpekur. Aku datang dan pergi begitu saja seenaknya. Mengacau. Dan kini mereka semua masih menganggapku seorang teman yang perlu dilindungi.

"Baiklah," aku menghela nafas,"Kalian boleh ikut."

"YA~!" Suzuna kembali melompat dan memelukku. Aku terharu, sebenarnya.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita pergi ramai-ramai?" kata Monta,"Ayo kita minta bala bantuan!"

"Lebih baik alumni Deimon saja," kata Kurita sambil tersenyum,"Mereka akan lebih mengenal Hana-chan lebih dari siapapun."

"Kurita-san benar!" Sena mengangguk setuju,"Ayo kita ke tempat Kak Musashi!"

-MiraculouS-

Kami memasuki sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan rangka besi dan balok-balok kayu. Aku telah mengganti jubahku dengan baju biasa.

"MUSASHIIII!"

Kurita berlari-lari, menyebabkan gempa lokal. Ia telah menemukan Musashi-nya.

Aku kembali cengar-cengir nggak jelas. Musashi juga nggak berubah, dari dulu wajahnya tua seperti itu 'kan?

"Ada apa?" Musashi meletakkan balok kayu yang tadi dibawanya,"Kenapa kalian ramai-ramai datang kema—"

Ia menatapku.

Aku tersenyum padanya,"Halo Kak! Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik…," ekspresinya bingung dan kaget bercampur jadi satu.

"Kakak lupa siapa aku?" tanyaku jahil.

"Ehm…Aoihoshi," ia tersenyum tipis,"Aku ingat. Adik kelasku dulu."

KYAAA! Dia bilang 'adik kelasku' lhooo!

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

Ekspresi yang begitu kukenal dan kurindukan terdengar.

"HA-HA BERSAUDARA!" panggilku senang saat mereka menghampiri rombongan kecil kami.

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!" bentak mereka berbarengan.

"Kau…Hana ya?" Toganou menatapku agak bingung.

"Benaaar! Apa kabar kalian semuaa?" tanyaku riang.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Ngapain kalian ke sini?" tanya Kuroki.

"Jumonji-san juga ngapain disini?" Sena bertanya balik.

"Aku sedang mampir. Sepulang kuliah tadi aku langsung ke sini," jawab Jumonji.

"Ah…aku mengerti. Kangen sama saudara-saudaramu ya?" celetukku.

Aku kembali dibentak dengan kata-kata yang sama.

Setelah itu aku, Suzuna, dan yang lain menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Bisa ditebak reaksi Ha-ha Bersaudara saat mendengarnya.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau ikut?" tanya Kurita.

Musashi berpikir. Namun aku tidak membaca keraguan di wajahnya. Yah, aku tidak tahu harus berharap mereka ikut atau tidak. Aku masih bingung, aku takut mereka terluka nanti.

"Hiruma dalam bahaya, ya…," Musashi menerawang,"Si bodoh itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia temanku. Baiklah, aku ikut," jawab Musashi.

"YA~!" Suzuna bersorak,"Lalu, kalian bertiga?" ia bertanya pada Ha-ha.

"Aku terserah Jumonji saja," jawab Kuroki.

"Aku juga," Toganou ikutan.

"Kurasa, kita harus ikut membantu. Bukankah, kita pernah jadi teman satu tim? Kami akan ikut," Jumonji berkata lalu tersenyum pada kami.

…

Aih, ganteng.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!" aku membungkuk dalam-dalam pada mereka semua,"Mohon kalian mengerti resikonya…"

"Tidak apa, MAX!" kata Monta mantap.

"FUGOOOOOO!"

Sebuah—maksudku, seseorang berbadan bulat datang menerjang kami. Ia tepat mengenai Ha-ha Bros.

"DAIKICHI!" Kurita bersorak,"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa," kata Musashi,"Dia sedang kerja sambilan di sini. Ayahnya yang menyuruhnya."

"I-IKUT!" kata Daikichi pada Kurita. Kurita mengangguk semangat.

"Dengan begini, kita sudah lengkap!" kata Sena,"Ayo, kita berangkat!"

"Iya!" aku mengangguk, lalu membawa mereka ke tempat sepi untuk menciptakan Cermin Dimensi.

Anak-anak hanya bisa bengong melihat aku mengunakan sihirku.

"Aku benar-benar sedang bermimpi…," gumam Sena.

"Ayo masuk!" aku mempersilakan mereka masuk duluan ke dalam cermin. Awalnya mereka merasa ragu, namun akhirnya satu-persatu dari mereka melangkah masuk.

Ikut tau tidak. Bagaikan pilihan dalam Death March.

Inilah yang membuatku menyukai tim kami dulu, Deimon Devil Bats. Mereka nekat, berani, dan pantang menyerah. Kurasa aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka.

Dengan ini, petualangan kami dimulai!

[Chapter 1: Lotus, the end]

* * *

Fuah…selesai juga…

Apa? Udah 9 halaman? Gak berasa… Ah, bagaimana ceritanya? Membingungkan ya? Yaa…namanya juga masih awal-awal!*pluakkk!*

Untuk sekuel krimpaf idenya sudah ketemu, tapi materinya belum. Masih mau menunggu-kah? ^^v

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! Aku mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan ya! Eits, jangan lupa ripyunyaa! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan! Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakaan!


	2. Flax

Halo, minna!

Waaai….senangnya melihat respon kalian untuk sekuel Flawaa! Aku belum tahu sih sekuel ini akan jadi sepanjang Flawaa atau tidak, tapi semoga kalian tetap menyukainya.

Untuk itu saya bales ripyu dulu yaa… xD

**Wanna be reviewer: **terima kasih banyak…mau di-fave? Waa…tentu boleh…sankyuu~

**Readers: **terima kasih! Aku akan berjuaang!

**Youichi Hikari: **ah…benarkaah? Hehehe. Sankyuu~

**Chara-chii12: **okay!

**Aleunaf Acsis: **iya, Jumonji kalo senyum itu ganteng! Hweehehehe. Sankyuu~

**Zzz: **uhm…iya, baiklah! ^^

**Rinha sii Newbie: **sankyuu! Mereka ada kok. Baca aja di sini ya!

**Reader Iseng: **ah…terima kasih banyak pujiannya…baik! Ffn digoyang! Inilah dia The Tiger Trio dengan hitsnya: Robber Kitty! Kelakuan si Robber Kitty…*pluakk~!*

**Sakura Diamond**: **ya, memang pimpinan itu punya kedudukan sebagai raja yang memerintah dan berkuasa atas kerajaannya***ya iyalah masa kampungnya…,plak!* sankyuu!

**Sabaku no Youichi**: terimakasihhhh! xD

**Violet7orange**: ah! Pertanyaan yang menarik sekaligus membuat saya blushing! Baiklah, Musashiiii! Siniii!

Musashi: ada apa?

Undine: **apa kau ada perasaan dengan hana?**

Musashi: perasaan? Tentu saja ada.*senyum*

Undine: b-benarkah? Perasaan apa itu?

Musashi: *berubah serius* PERASAAN CURIGA.*ngeloyor pergi*

Undine: oh well… = ='

**Arisu Hiromi – Saekawa: **ahhhahahha makasih…iya nih ada mistypo! Saya aja kaget!*plakk! Sankyuu~!

**Chopiezu: **iya iya maaffff…*plak!* iya ada namamu tuh… dasar! Makan nih*nglempar kue*

**Ciel Linda Chisai**: hahaha ngga kok, tapi emang saya tungguin sih, mana ya linda-chan…begitu ^^ **Masato ga ikutan? **Ada kok, tunggu aja ya! Oh itu panggil aja Hana!*plak!* sankyuu!

**RisaLoveHiru: **ah…senpai…saya kebetulan libur jadi nganggur…hehehe. Baca aja yah! Begitulah, Hana khawatir sama Masato. Sankyuu!

**Ivyisnotpoisonous**: hehehe. Iya maunya sih anak-anak lain ikut juga…tapi nanti malah keramean. Lagipula anak2 DDB kan lebih akrab ma Hana jadi lebih baik untuk ke depannya begitu ajalah! Sankyuu!

**Mozza dio: **salam kenal! Terima kasih banyak… ^^

**Yomiko Hiruma: **salam kenal!nggak apa, terima kasih sudah membaca Flowers! Mereka ada kok, baca aja ya! **HiruMamo sama SenaSuzu disini sebetulnya udah jadian, tapi ya gitu deh, nggak terang-terangan. **Sankyuu!

**Aoi-darkblue: **sankyuu! Siap! :D

Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya!

**A Sequel from an Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction: Flowers**

**The Miraculous of Flowers**

**Chapter 2: The Fate of Flax Flower**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha & chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke**

Ikut atau tidak. Bagaikan pilihan dalam Death March.

Inilah yang membuatku menyukai tim kami dulu, Deimon Devil Bats. Mereka nekat, berani, dan pantang menyerah. Kurasa aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka.

Dengan ini, petualangan kami dimulai!

_Wait._

"Senaaa!" aku memanggil Sena yang sudah masuk ke cermin,"Kau yakin kita sudah lengkap?" tanyaku.

"HIE? Emang belum ya?" kepala Sena keluar dari cermin.

"Sena! Kakakku belum ada!" sentak Suzuna, keluar dari cermin.

PLAK! Aku menepuk dahi. Seharusnya aku absen dulu tadi.

"Yukimitsu!" terdengar suara Kurita,"Yukimitsu juga belum ada!"

"Terus gimana? Apa mereka ikut juga?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Ao-chaaan…ajak Kakakkuu…," rengek Suzuna. Tumben.

"Baiklah, sekarang Taki ada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Di Amerika," Suzuna menjawab dengan ekspresi datar.

"HAH? Terus kalo si Yukimitsu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Musashi? Musashiii!"

Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar.

"Yuki-senpai!" panggilku,"Kenapa Kakak ada disini?"

Yuki bengong melihatku,"K-kalau tidak salah, Hana-san ya?"

"Iya! Kok Kakak ada disini?"

"Ah, aku lupa." Terdengar suara Musashi dari dalam cermin,"Hari ini Yukimitsu mau belajar praktek dengan memeriksa kesehatan kami para pekerja bangunan," katanya.

"Iya, benar," Yukimitsu mengiyakan dengan raut wajah yang masih kaget bercampur heran. Pantesan dia pakai jas putih ala dokter begitu!

"Yukimitsuuu! Kau ikut kami, yaaa!" Muncullah tangan segede apaan tau menyambar Yukimitsu dari dalam cermin.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Yuki.

"Yah, terus Kakak gimana?" tanya Suzuna.

"Baiklah," aku menghela nafas,"Aku akan pindahkan dia kesini."

Kugenggam tongkat sihirku dengan kedua tangan, lalu mengonsentrasikan pikiranku pada Taki.

Natsuhiko Taki yang berada di Amerika…

TELEPORT!

"A-ha-haaa!" Taki muncul sambil berputar dengan pedenya. Namun tiba-tiba ia kebingungan,"Aha~? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada disini?"

"Sudah, Kakak ikut saja!" Suzuna menyeret kakaknya masuk ke dalam cermin, "Ao-chan!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ceru sama Burokki juga diajak doooong!" rengeknya.

_Oh well._

Nggak masalah deh, toh aku juga kangen sama mereka.

TELEPORT!

Muncullah Sensei Doburoku-komplit dengan sakenya, beserta Cerberos dan Butaberos. Sekarang benar-benar jadi rombongan sirkus. *plakk!*

"A-ADA APA INI?" Doburoku panik,"Kau? Hana-ojochan?"

"YA~! Ayo ikut semuanyaaa!" Suzuna menyambar ketiga anggota terakhir itu.

Aku juga segera masuk ke sana dan kuayunkan tongkat sihirku untuk menghilangkan Cermin Dimensi itu.

Sekarang kami semua telah benar-benar masuk ke dimensi tempat asalku.

-MiraculouS-

**Normal POV**

Anezaki Mamori terbangun. Saat membuka mata, hanya satu warna yang dilihatnya: putih.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ia tidak berani bersuara. Ia merasa takut karena berada di tempat asing.

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, ya?" batinnya.

"_NGGAK!" Mamori menjerit beserta tangisannya,"YOUICHI!"_

"_MAMORI!" Hiruma memanggil nama gadis itu._

Ingatan tentang kejadian itu berkelebat di benaknya.

"HIRUMA-KUN!"

Mamori langsung terbangun. Rupanya tadi dia tidur di sebuah tempat tidur serba putih. Ia mencari ke semua arah. Tidak ada. Hiruma tidak berada di sana. Yang ada hanyalah tembok putih dengan ukiran-ukiran emas dan perak. Mamori lalu melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya: gaun berlengan panjang putih dengan renda-renda emas. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, mencoba melihat punggungnya.

Sayap bidadari berwarna putih telah berada di sana.

"Nggak mungkin," gumamnya,"Ini persis seperti mimpiku!"

Mamori mencubit pipinya. Sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi.

"Ah, Anda sudah terbangun!"

Beberapa orang berjubah putih memasuki ruangan dan langsung mengitari Mamori.

"Kami ucapkan selamat datang," ujar yang paling tua. Semua membungkuk pada Mamori.

Mamori mengernyit,"Siapa kalian? Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanyanya lugas.

"Kami adalah menteri-menteri dari Kerajaan Sihir Cahaya," jawab orang itu,"Anda adalah orang yang kami pilih untuk menjadi wakil dari Pimpinan kami. Kaulah yang terpilih untuk memusnahkan kegelapan."

Gadis itu tercengang. Persis seperti mimpi yang ia alami, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, sekarang ia tidak sedang bermimpi!

"Bagaimana bisa kalian memutuskan seenaknya seperti itu?" tanya Mamori. Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi,"Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi!"

Orang-orang berjubah putih itu menceritakan apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Mamori merasa bingung mengapa ia harus terlibat dalam peristiwa seperti ini.

"Lalu mengapa Sang Pimpinan itu tidak berada di sini?" tanya Mamori.

"Itu…karena…Sang Pimpinan tidak menyetujui kami mengikuti cara Kerajaan Sihir Hitam. Mereka yang memutuskan lebih dulu untuk memilih perwakilan yang bertugas memusnahkan kami. Mereka yang menyerang kami duluan untuk memulai perang dan Pimpinan menyuruh kami semua untuk tidak membalas serangan itu," jelas salah seorang menteri.

"Tetapi kami tidak berpikir demikian. Menurut kami, kami harus membalas serangan itu, bukan hanya bertahan! Kalau kami ditantang untuk berperang, maka kami akan membalas!" menteri yang lain berkata.

"Apa aku bisa mengalahkan mereka?" tanya Mamori ragu,"Kalau mendengar cerita kalian, sepertinya perwakilan mereka itu kuat sekali!"

"Kami yakin kau bisa," kata menteri tertua,"Kami telah menganugerahkan kau dengan kekuatan tertinggi dari _white magic_. Namun tetap saja kekuatan itu tidak bisa melebihi kekuatan Sang Pimpinan."

Mata Mamori menerawang. Kaget. Bingung. Semua bercampur jadi satu.

"Kami mohon, Malaikat Cahaya…," terdengar suara memelas dari seorang menteri,"Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan kami…Kondisi pimpinan kami tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukannya…"

"Dia benar," kata yang tertua,"Kami mohon padamu, tolong selamatkan kami dengan kekuatan dan kebaikan hatimu…Kami mohon…"

Semua menteri berlutut memohon pada gadis itu. Ialah harapan satu-satunya bagi mereka.

Mamori merasa bersalah sekaligus tersanjung. Kelembutan dan kebaikan hatinya itulah yang tak pernah tega membiarkan orang lain dalam bahaya. Perasaan untuk melindungi, itulah yang selalu bersemayam di hatinya.

"Baiklah…," Mamori mengiyakan dengan berat hati,"Aku akan membantu kalian sebisaku," katanya.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Para menteri berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Mamori. Wajah mereka berbinar bahagia.

"Ini tongkat anda," menteri tertua memberikan sebuah tongkat sihir pada Mamori. Tongkat itu berwarna putih, panjang hingga menyentuh lantai dan di atasnya terpasang sebuah kristal berwarna putih berhiaskan sayap kecil berwarna emas.

"Sekarang kita akan berangkat bersama pasukan yang berada di bawah kita untuk menyerang Kerajaan Sihir Hitam yang berada di Darkness Valley. Malaikat Cahaya akan menuntaskan pertarungannya!" Menteri tertua berkata dengan lantang, memerintahkan para menteri lain untuk segera memulai perjalanan mereka ke Darkness Valley.

Mamori menghela nafas panjang sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memegang tongkat sihirnya erat-erat.

"Hiruma-kun…," ia memanggil dalam hati,"Kau dimana?"

-MiraculouS-

Hiruma Youichi terbangun. Persis seperti dalam mimpinya, matanya hanya melihat warna hitam. Suasana begitu gelap. Ruangan tempatnya berada hanya diterangi oleh obor-obor yang diletakkan di dinding.

Ia langsung duduk dan melihat sekitar. Gadis yang dicarinya, Mamori, tidak ada di sana.

"Ah, selamat datang, wakilku!"

Mendengar suara bariton yang seram itu, Hiruma turun dari ranjangnya yang berwarna hitam pula, dan berdiri tegak.

Saat itulah ia memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya. _Long coat_ hitam, celana panjang hitam, juga sepatu hitam. Serba hitam dengan sedikit aksen merah tua. Dia sudah terbiasa memakai pakaian seperti ini. Tapi ada satu yang membedakan.

Sepasang sayap berbulu hitam yang ada di punggungnya.

"Bagaimana dengan wujud barumu? Kau menyukainya?"

Pemilik suara muncul di hadapan Hiruma. Dialah Sang Pimpinan _black magic_.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hiruma, memandang Sang Pimpinan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku Sang Pimpinan dari Kerajaan Sihir Kegelapan. Akulah yang memberimu kekuatan," ia berkata dengan nada congkak.

"Keh!" Hiruma tertawa singkat dan sinis,"Siapa yang minta kekuatan darimu?" sentaknya. Pemuda itu mengambil tongkatnya yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Tongkat yang sama dengan punya Mamori, namun kristal yang ada di atasnya adalah kristal hitam dengan sayap hitam pula.

"Ini!" Hiruma menyerahkan tongkat itu pada Pimpinan,"Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Kembalikan aku ke tempat asalku, sekarang!"

Sang Pimpinan tertawa.

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikanmu sebelum kau menyelesaikan tugasmu," katanya,"Kau harus memusnahkan perwakilan dari _white magic_, baru kau akan kupulangkan!"

"Apa hakmu memerintahku, hah?" tanya Hiruma sinis,"Aku tidak terbiasa diperintah, Pimpinan sialan!"

BLAAAR!

Untung saja Hiruma bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Pimpinan baru saja menyerangnya dengan kilat hitam yang ia tembakkan dari tangannya.

"Karena aku adalah yang BERKUASA di sini," Pimpinan berkata garang,"Dan kau berada di bawah kuasaku sekarang! Kalau kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku…," ia membentuk bara api dari tangannya,"Kau akan mati."

Hiruma menggeram menahan marah.

"Siapa yang harus kumusnahkan itu, hah?" tanya Hiruma kasar.

"Apa perlu kukatakan lagi? Ia adalah Sang Malaikat Cahaya, perwakilan dari _white magic_," jawab Pimpinan.

Hiruma teringat cerita Mamori sebelum mereka terhisap ke dalam pusaran aneh. Begitu rupanya. Mamori pasti kini berada di kubu _white magic_, dan disuruh melakukan hal yang sama.

Kesimpulannya, Hiruma dan Mamori harus saling bertarung…

-MiraculouS-

**Hana's POV**

Kami sudah menjejakkan kaki di sini. Sekarang sebaiknya apa yang harus dilakukan ya?

Aduh, kepalaku…

"Ao-chan?" Suzuna menghampiriku yang sedang memijit-mijit pelipisku,"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat!"

"Haa? Bukannya wajahnya emang warnanya seperti itu?" komentar Jumonji.

"Bukan itu, Monjii!" protes Suzuna.

"Aku nggak apa," jawabku,"Sihir memindahkan orang memang sulit, jadi butuh banyak tenaga," jelasku. Suzuna mengangguk.

"TEMAN-TEMAN!" panggil Monta,"AWAS!"

Ia menunjuk ke arah prajurit-prajurit berkuda hitam yang sedang menuju ke arah kami.

"Mereka musuh!" teriakku,"Kita belum siap untuk bertempur, LARIIIIIIII!"

Kami semua lari tunggang langgang menghindari para prajurit kegelapan itu. Samar-samar terdengar Yuki dan Doburoku yang berteriak bingung,"ADA APA SIIIIH?"

Taki sih santai saja, ber-ahaha-ria.

"Kita sembunyi di sana!" Sena yang berlari paling depan memandu kami menuju ke sebuah gubuk yang sepertinya sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Ia membuka pintu dan kami semua masuk ke dalam.

"Mereka pasti akan mencari kita ke sini!" ujar Suzuna panik sambil mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Aku akan memasang kekkai," kataku sambil kembali memegang tongkat sihirku dengan dua tangan dan menciptakan tabir pelindung disekitar gubuk.

"Mereka tidak akan mencari ke sini. Kita tidak kelihatan sekarang," kataku.

Semua menghela nafas lega.

"Ao-chan nggak apa?" Suzuna kembali menanyakan keadaanku.

Aku langsung lesehan di tanah,"CAPPEEEK!"

"ADA APA INIIII?" teriak Yuki bingung.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa menjelaskan pada kalian," kata Musashi. Ia lalu bercerita pada Yuki dan Doburoku.

"Tadi dia lupa kalau ada Daikichi, terus lupa kalau ada Yuki, sekarang lupa cerita…," bisik Monta yang lesehan di sebelahku.

"Jangan-jangan sekarang yang tua bukan hanya wajahnya, tapi juga ingatannya, hihihihi," bisikku pada Monta.

"Hei, Hana!" panggilan Kuroki mengagetkanku,"Kami tidak bisa kalau terus mengandalkan kekuatanmu saja!" ujarnya.

"Dia benar," Toganou mengiyakan,"Tapi kami juga tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi perang di dunia sihir! Kami semua 'kan manusia biasa."

"Apakah kau bisa memberikan sesuatu pada kami? Sesuatu yang bisa kami gunakan di dalam perang!" tanya Jumonji.

"Ah…benar," aku memutar posisi dudukku menghadap mereka bertiga yang berdiri berdampingan,"Sebetulnya di duniaku tidak semuanya adalah penyihir. Manusia biasa juga ada, contohnya prajurit-prajurit yang tadi. Mereka bisa dilawan dengan cara biasa. Penyihir juga bisa dilawan dengan cara biasa, tapi tentu akan sulit," jelasku.

"Terus?" mereka bertanya berbarengan.

"Aku bisa memberikan sesuatu pada kalian semua untuk digunakan dalam perang," aku berdiri dan melangkah ke depan mereka bertiga,"Mau jadi penerima pertama?" tanyaku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

[Chapter 2: Flax, the end.]

Ohohohooo! Itulah chapter dua! Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah ya! Saya mohon maaf juga karena ternyata ngga bisa panjang jadinya!*plakk!* mohon maaf ya…distop sampai sini supaya pas dengan judulnya dan alurnya ga ngambang…jadi saya mohon pengertiannya*tunduk2*

Reviewnya jangan lupa! Anonymous juga boleh!

Kritik, saran, maupun pertanyaan dipersilakan! xD


	3. Iris

Hai, minna! Undine kembali! xD

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya kemarin yaa…buat **Ciel Linda Chisai, Youichi Hikari, ivyisnotpoisonous, Arisu Hiromi – Saekawa, Riichan LuvHiru, Ririn Cross, Iin cka You-nii **sudah kubalas lewat PM. Lalu untuk yang lain:

**Readers: **hehehe terima kasih banyak! Taki ada di Amerika karena kege-eran ditawarin main film Hollywood di sana…lengkapnya baca aja komiknya ya hwehhehehe

**Sakura diamond: **sankyuu! Apa yang akan dikasih Hana? Baca aja ya…

**Rinha: **hahaha benarkaah? Terima kasih ya!

**Wanna be reviewer: **terima kasih yaaa! Siap!

**Zzz: **taki pergi sendirian kalo nggak salah ke Amrik. Ishimaru? Untuk anggota tambahan DDB gak ikut, maaf ya Ishimaru…hm? Kata Ishimaru: tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa…nyehehehe. Sankyuu!

**Mozzadio: **iya nih…saya juga bingung kenapa jadinya pendek terus, hiks! Sankyuu ya!

**Reader iseng: **hehehe makasih ya. Iya, akan ada adegan action, semoga aku bisa menuliskannya dengna baik. Lho kok di alam sana siiii…hahahaha

**Violet7orange**: whua saya ngakak baca ripyu kamu…iya juga ya saya kok suka menggampar diri sendiri…sakit juga ternyata. Terima kasih banyak!

**Kurochi agitohana: **ah, tidak apa…makasih ya. Oh itu tongkat ga ada namanya hehehehhe.

**Odium of Thanatos **: ee…PM-nya disabled ya? Hehehe. Makasih ya reviewnya, soal itu sebetulnya udah selama ini saya pikirkan, untuk selanjutnya akan saya ketik seperti itu! Terima kasih banyak yaaa! xD

**RisaLoveHiru: **hahahha emang lagi senggang, Risa-san (:-)) oh iya soal itu ikutin terus aja ya…sankyuu!

**ShiroNeko: **hya~ iya ini sekuel, Flowersnya sudah sampai situ saja, hehehe. Terima kasih dukungannya!

Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai saja ceritanya!

* * *

**A Sequel from an Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction: Flowers**

**The Miraculous of Flowers**

**Chapter 3: Iris, the Power and Hope**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha & chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke**

"Aku bisa memberikan sesuatu pada kalian semua untuk digunakan dalam bertarung," aku berdiri dan melangkah ke depan mereka bertiga, "Mau jadi penerima pertama?" tanyaku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Wahai sihir," aku mengayun-ayunkan tongkatku di depan Jumonji, menciptakan kilau-kilau berwarna biru terang. Jumonji melangkah mundur karena kaget.

"Berikanlah kekuatanmu," aku melanjutkan mantra sederhana itu sambil terus mengayunkan tongkatku, menciptakan lebih banyak berkas-berkas sinar, "Muncullah! Heart Weapon!"

Aku memutar tongkatku seperti memutar baton di atas kepalaku lalu mengayunkannya ke depan Jumonji. Cahaya biru terang memancar, mengelilingi Jumonji dan…TRING!

Muncullah sebuah perisai baja yang sangat kuat, terpasang di tangan Jumonji.

"A-APA INI?" tanyanya kaget.

"Heart Weapon adalah bentuk kekuatan yang tercipta dari jiwamu. Tidak semuanya berbentuk senjata seperti pedang, tergantung dari jiwamu. Sepertinya jiwamu linemen sejati! Lihat saja, yang muncul sebuah tameng!" kataku, "Itu untuk melindungi orang-orang!"

"Apakah kami juga bisa?" tanya Kuroki dan Toga berbarengan.

"Tentu! Kita lihat saja, apakah kalian berjiwa linemen juga?" aku mengayunkan tongkatku dan kembali melakukan sihir yang sama.

"Wuaah…," Kuroki dan Toga terpana melihat tameng yang terpasang di tangan mereka. Sama seperti milik Jumonji.

"Kak Kurita! Daikichi!" aku memanggil mereka yang dari tadi memandangi dengan antusias, "Ayo sini, para pria berjiwa linemen!" aku tertawa kecil.

Mereka mengangguk dan menghampiriku.

"Heart Weapon!"

Muncul perisai yang sama, hanya punya Kurita yang paling besar.

"Heebaat…," kata Kurita dengan mata berbinar.

"FUGO!" sahut Daikichi.

"Kalian suka? Ayo, siapa berikutnyaaa?" aku mengarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling gubuk.

"YA~! Apakah aku juga punya Heart Weapon?" Suzuna menghampiri dengan semangat.

"Tentu!" aku mengangguk, "Heart Weapon!"

Cahaya biru mengelilingi kaki gadis itu. Terciptalah sebuah inline skate berwarna biru dengan sayap putih di bagian mata kakinya.

"Sugoooooi!" puji Suzuna, "Ada sayapnya? Apakah ini bisa dibuat terbang?"

Aku berpikir sejenak,"Cobalah meloncat!"

Suzuna meloncat dengan lincah, dan ia tidak kembali ke tanah.

"YA~! AKU MELAYANG!"

Gadis itu terbang kesana-kemari dengan gembira. "Bagaimana aku turun?" tanyanya.

"Bilang saja pada inline skate itu, turun!" jawabku.

Suzuna melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Dia mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah.

"SENA!" ia memanggil Sena yang terbengong-bengong, "Ayo! Minta Hana menyihirmu juga!"

"T-tapi…," Sena menunduk malu.

"Heart Weapon!" aku berseru. Cahaya biru kembali mengelilingi kaki Sena. Muncullah sebuah sepatu spike amefuto yang biasa ia gunakan.

"HIE?" ia terheran-heran, "Sepertinya tidak ada yang spesial ya?"

"Jiwa seorang runningback, ya, sepatu untuk berlari dengan cepat. Dengan sepatu ini, kakimu tidak akan cepat lelah meskipun kau terus berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal!" jelasku.

"Hebat, MAX!" puji Monta, "Hana, aku juga mau dong!"

"Baiklah! Heart Weapon!"

Dua buah sarung tangan keren terpasang di kedua tangannya.

"Sarung tangan itu akan membawamu menangkap benda apapun yang kaubutuhkan," jelasku.

"Inilah jiwa seorang penangkap, MAX!" ia berteriak dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"YA~! Aku mau lihat punya Musa-shyan!" Suzuna loncat-loncat dibelakang Musashi yang sedari tadi hanya duduk menonton dengan wajah datar.

"Baiklah, nomor 11!" aku mengayunkan tongkatku di depan Musashi,"Heart Weapon!"

Cahaya biru mengelilinginya. Muncullah sebilah pedang samurai dan juga sepatu spike amefuto yang sama dengan milik Sena terpasang di kakinya.

"Waaw!" teriak Kurita, "Sebuah pedang!"

"Mungkin karena sifat Kak Musashi yang kalau berbicara terang-terangan dan tepat sasaran," ujar Sena.

"Dan sepatu itu pasti untuk menendang, bukan?" tanya Pak Doburoku yang mendekat karena tertarik.

"Tentu saja, MAX!" jawab Monta, "Musashi-senpai 'kan penendang sejati!"

Mereka berdua benar. Yang ada di benakku malah akan muncul alat-alat pertukangan, hehehe.

"Lalu, apakah aku juga memiliki hal seperti itu?" tanya Doburoku, "Berhubung aku sudah lama tidak bermain amefuto, hanya melatih saja."

"Sepertinya sake andalanmu itu bisa jadi sesuatu yang menarik," kataku. Kuayunkan tongkat dan kuucapkan mantra seperti tadi. Guci sake Doburoku memiliki motif bintang-bintang sekarang.

"Lucu sekali!" komentar Suzuna.

"Sakenya bisa kauminum, Sensei. Tapi, jika sake itu kausiram ke lawan, akan jadi racun yang bisa membuat mereka menjauh!" jelasku.

"Bagaimana kalau sakenya habis?" Doburoku mengamati sake di dalam guci itu.

"Sakenya tidak akan habis. Setiap dipakai atau diminum, akan terisi kembali," jawabku.

"HAHAHAA!" Sensei tertawa, "Begini baru hebat!"

"Kak Yuki!" aku memanggil Yukimitsu, "Ayo, sini! Kita lihat Heart Weapon milikmu!"

"B-baik," Yuki menghampiriku dengan gugup.

"Heart Weapon!" pegal juga mengucapkan mantra ini berkali-kali.

Setelah itu Yuki memegang sebuah buku dan juga pensil.

"Jiwa pelajar sejati…," Ha-ha Bros berkomentar.

"Kak Yuki terkenal karena kepintaran dan usahanya dalam melakukan sesuatu, sih…," kataku, "Coba buka bukunya, Kak! Ada isinya, nggak?"

Yuki membuka buku itu,"Lho? Kosong! Kertasnya putih bersih!"

Aku ikut melihat buku itu.

"Ah, ini ensikopledia ajaib! Kau bisa mengetahui apapun yang kau tidak ketahui di sini. Dan…," aku mengambil pensil dari tangan Yuki, "Tulis hal yang tidak kauketahui itu dengan pensil ini. Maka akan muncul data tentang hal tersebut!"

"Keren…," gumam Yuki takjub.

"A-ha-haa!" Taki berputar diantara kami,"Kelihatannya tinggal aku saja yang belum punya, ya! Ahaha!"

Aku mengucapkan mantra lagi. Tapi tidak muncul apapun di diri Taki.

"Ahahaaa! Kenapa beginiii?" Taki memegangi kepalanya dengan lebay.

"Mungkin karena kau tidak bisa apa-apa, Nii-san," tukas Suzuna kejam.

"Eeh…tentu saja tidak begitu!" kataku, "Taki! Coba berputarlah!"

Ia berputar seperti biasa. Namun udara di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba menjadi angin yang sangat kencang dan membentuk pusaran angin.

"Muncul angin puyuh dari putarannya, MAX!" teriak Monta.

"Anginnya semakin kencang!" kata Yuki, "Cepat suruh dia berhentiii!"

"Kakak, berhentii!" Suzuna terbang dan memukul Taki tepat dikepalanya. Taki hanya bisa meringis lalu kembali ber-ahaha.

Sambil merapikan rambutku yang terkena angin, aku mengeluarkan HP dari dalam sakuku. Jangan heran, di duniaku alat komunikasinya juga pakai HP kok. Tapi, ini yang paling sederhana. Yang lebih canggih seperti layar besar untuk konferensi juga ada. Sedangkan soal saku…kostum penyihirku ini terdiri dari baju dan jubah untuk luaran. Jubahnya tidak panjang, hanya sepinggang. Lalu pakai rok selutut, tapi ada leggingnya, supaya lebih mudah kalau mau beraksi, hehehe. Di dalam jubah ada sakunya. Nah, disitulah aku menyimpan HP-ku!

"Sinyal komunikasinya sudah membaik," gumamku.

"Hm? Ada apa Hana-san?" tanya Sena.

"Sinyal komunikasi di sini sudah mulai membaik. Aku mau melapor dulu pada pimpinan," kataku sambil menelepon pimpinan lalu mengaktifkan speaker.

"Agen no.8! Aku sangat senang kau akhirnya menghubungiku!" terdengar suara pimpinan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda?" tanyaku.

"Aku berada di tempat yang aman. Sekarang ini sedang kukerahkan pasukan untuk mengungsikan para penduduk. Aku sangat terkejut mengetahui banyak diantara penduduk yang mau menjadi sukarelawan dalam perang ini. Entahlah, mungkin aku sedikit terharu. Jadi…," Pimpinan menarik nafas, "Kau gagal, Agen no.8?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Pimpinan serasa tersambar petir.

"Iya. Saya mohon maaf," ujarku pelan. Pimpinan bisa mengetahui keadaan dan situasi sekarang dari bola kristal miliknya.

"Lalu, teman-temanmu yang pemberani datang untuk membantu?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak meminta izin terlebih dulu pada Anda," jawabku sambil menunduk, menghindari pandangan teman-teman.

"Mereka akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu selama berada di sini, Agen no.8," ujar Pimpinan.

"Siap, Pimpinan," jawabku mantap. Aku tahu, dan aku siap. Mereka teman-temanku, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas mereka.

"Aku berterima kasih pada kalian semua, kalian orang-orang yang berani. Meskipun terdengar aneh, tapi melihat kalian datang ke sini, aku merasakan sebuah harapan baru," Pimpinan berkata dengan nada terlembut yang pernah kudengar, "Agen no.8 telah memberi kalian kekuatan yang berasal dari dalam diri kalian sendiri. Kalian bisa menggunakannya nanti."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menemukan semua sedang tersenyum. Kecuali Cerberos yang sedang mengintai Butaberos yang bersembunyi di balik Kurita karena takut dimakan.

"Lalu…Pimpinan," aku kembali berbicara, "Apakah Anda bisa membantu kami melakukan langkah selanjutnya?"

"Sebelum itu aku punya beberapa informasi untukmu dan juga teman-temanmu," katanya, "Agen no.8, misimu saat ini adalah membawa kembali teman-temanmu termasuk Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori untuk pulang. Setidaknya, selamat dari peperangan."

"Siap," aku mengangguk.

"Kemudian," Pimpinan melanjutkan, "Saat ini Anezaki Mamori bersama para menteri yang melanggar perintahku sedang menuju ke Darkness Valley bersama pasukan mereka untuk menyerang Pimpinan Black Magic. Singkatnya, mereka sedang menggiring Anezaki Mamori untuk bertempur dengan Hiruma Youichi di Darkness Valley."

"Tidak mungkin," Suzuna terkesiap.

"Berdasarkan beberapa kitab kuno yang telah kuteliti," Pimpinan melanjutkan pidatonya, maksudku, penjelasannya, "Yang bisa mengalahkan Pimpinan _black magic_, biang keladi dari perang ini, hanyalah wakil dari dirinya, dengan kata lain, Hiruma Youichi."

Kalian sudah tahu pasti apa reaksi Ha-ha Bros mendengar pernyataan tadi.

"Tapi dia belum mengetahui hal itu. Jadi tugasmu yang lain adalah menyampaikan hal itu padanya. Sekarang ini serangan dari _black magic_ sedang dikurangi, mereka lebih memusatkan kekuatan di sekitar Darkness Valley karena Anezaki Mamori sedang menuju ke sana. Perjalanan mereka membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Kalian masih sempat untuk membawa keperluan logistik terlebih dulu. Begitu 'kan, Kurita Ryokan?"

Semua menoleh ke arah Kurita.

"Aku lapar…Hiks," Kurita mengelus perut jumbonya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Carilah tempat untuk mengisi perut kalian sebelum berangkat. Kalian bisa melihatnya melalui buku yang diperoleh Yukimitsu Manabu. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Pimpinan mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Apakah akan ada prajurit dari _white magic _yang akan pergi bersama kami?" tanyaku.

"Aku menempatkan pasukan di gerbang menuju Darkness Valley. Tadi mereka telah mencoba menghalangi pasukan para menteri, tapi tidak berhasil. Padahal pasukan menteri-menteri itu tidak begitu banyak. Mungkin ia telah menggunakan sihir untuk membuat mereka jauh lebih kuat. Aku masih belum bisa menempatkan pasukan untuk mengawal kalian, karena yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah bagaimana menyelamatkan rakyatku terlebih dahulu," jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Baiklah," kataku, "Akan segera kulaksanakan, terima kasih banyak Pimpinan!"

"Kalian adalah gabungan harapan dan kekuatan, berjuanglah."

Telepon ditutup.

"Ayo cari tempat makan…," rengek Kurita pada Yukimitsu.

"I-iya, iya, tapi di tengah situasi gawat begini apa ada restoran yang buka?" Yukimitsu terheran-heran sambil membuka bukunya. Ia menuliskan 'restoran' pada buku itu. Muncullah sebuah peta menuju restoran terdekat.

"Sepertinya restoran kecil yang masih selamat dari serangan," ujar Yuki, "Kita ke sana?"

Melihat banjir lokal akibat air liur Kurita sepertinya kami semua sudah tahu jawabannya apa.

"Ehmh, teman-teman, bisakah kalian berdiri melingkar?" tanyaku pada semuanya.

"Hm? Memang mau melakukan apa?" tanya Jumonji.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga tahu. Sekarang berdirilah mengitariku," kataku sok misterius.

Semua berdiri mengelilingiku, termasuk Cerberos dan Butaberos. Aku mendekap tongkat sihirku dengan kedua tangan dan mengucapkan mantra.

"Segel bintang(1)," sebuah bintang biru besar muncul di tanah yang kami pijak, cahayanya memancar ke atas. "Berikanlah cahaya perlindungan dan kekuatan untuk teman-temanku yang kusayangi," aku mengarahkan ujung tongkatku kedepan dan berputar. Tongkat itu memercikkan bintang-bintang berkilauan pada semuanya.

"Sign of The Fortune, Four-leaved Clover(2)!" aku meneriakkan mantera terakhir.

"HIE? Apa ini?" Sena mengamati sebuah benda seperti jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya. _Well, _itu memang jam tangan. Tapi tentu bukan jam tangan biasa.

"Itu bisa digunakan untuk menunjukkan waktu, berkomunikasi, dan juga mengaktifkan maupun menonaktifkan Heart Armor kalian," jelasku, "Misalnya Kak Yukimitsu. Nggak mungkin 'kan membawa buku dan pensil itu kemana-mana? Kakak tinggal bilang pada jam itu, Heart Weapon, nonaktif!"

"Heart Weapon, nonaktif!" buku dan pensil Yuki menghilang dalam sekejap, "Wuah, iya benar!" Yuki terkagum-kagum.

"Lalu kalau ingin menggunakannya lagi, tinggal bilang saja: Aktifkan! Heart Weapon!" kataku.

"Lalu, ini apa?" Jumonji menanyakan simbol yang terpasang di setiap jam.

"Itu adalah semanggi berdaun empat, untuk keberuntungan kalian," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku suka _clover!_

"Keren, MAX!" celetuk Monta.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera pergi makan! Kasihan tuh Kak Kurita," kataku pada teman-teman.

Kami berangkat dengan langkah tercepat yang kami bisa.

-MiraculouS-

**Sementara itu di Kerajaan **_**Black Magic…**_

"Bersiaplah Iblis Kegelapan. Malaikat Cahaya dan pasukannya sedang menuju ke sini," kata Pimpinan.

"Tch. Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku," Hiruma mengikuti Pimpinan menuju aula kerajaan. Ia sedang memikirkan rencana apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Mamori datang nanti.

Dalam sekejap saja seringai setan itu muncul. Hiruma telah menemukan sebuah rencana.

'Ketika si manajer sialan datang, aku akan memberikan sandi dengan tanganku untuk pura-pura bertarung,' batin Hiruma, 'Setelah itu, akan kuserang orang sialan di depanku ini dengan kekuatan kami berdua. Bahkan mungkin dengan sihir itu kami juga bisa langsung kembali ke dunia kami. Untuk saat ini, hanya itulah yang terpikirkan.'

"Kekeke…," setan itu tertawa perlahan.

-MiraculouS-

**Hana's POV**

Telah beberapa menit kami berjalan. Kami belum sampai di tempat yang kami maksud.

"Jadi…," Monta celingukan, "Dimana restoran itu?"

"Seharusnya sudah dekat," ujar Yukimitsu.

Kami berjalan di jalan setapak dimana rerumputan serta bunga-bunga liar di tepi jalan itu masih utuh. Tempat ini belum tersentuh peperangan.

"G-guru?" Daikichi bertanya pada Kurita yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Hei. Ada apa?" tanya Musashi yang berjalan disamping Kurita.

"Hmmm…," Kurita seakan sedang mengendus sesuatu, "Harum sekalii…hmm…aku mau…pai apel…" Kurita mengikuti harum makanan itu dengan sangat khusyuk sampai melayang dari tanah.

"Ah, kita ikutin aja Kuritan!" kata Suzuna. Kami semua mengangguk setuju.

Kurita menuntun kami ke sebuah bangunan yang tak seberapa besar dari kayu. Semakin dekat semakin tercium aroma kue yang baru dipanggang.

Kurita terus mengendus harum pai itu dan melayang makin dekat ke pintu.

Tunggu!

"Kakak! Tunggu Kak! Nanti pintunya ketab—"

BRAK!

Semua menghela nafas,"Terlambat…." Pintu dari kayu itu hancur beserta beberapa senti tembok diseikitarnya.

"Biar nanti kuperbaiki," ujar Musashi cuek sambil mengorek kuping.

"Si-siapa kalian?" seorang bibi muncul dari dalam rumah dengan celemek dan membawa sapu. Sepertinya sapu itu digunakan untuk pertahanan.

"Ah! Seperti Mamori-san!" celetuk Monta. Suzuna memukul kepalanya.

"Maaf, Bi…kami dari _white magic, _kok," aku segera menyusul Kurita yang main masuk ke dalam seenaknya.

"Ah, syukurlah…kukira ada tentara musuh yang datang…aku takut sekali," bibi itu menghela nafas, "Mari, silakan masuk…Ah! Pintuku hancur!"

"Aku yang akan memperbaikinya," kata Musashi.

"Baiklah...," bibi itu mengiyakan dengan sedikit bingung.

"Maaf kedatangan kami mengagetkan, kami hanya ingin beli makanan…," Sena berkata dengan kesopanannya yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, silakan, silakan…," bibi itu mengajak kami masuk ke dalam.

"Bibi hanya sendirian saja?" tanyaku. Kami semua duduk berderet di meja bar yang ada di sana.

"Begitulah…aku tertinggal saat semuanya mengungsi. Tapi…tadi ada beberapa tentara kerajaan yang lewat sini dan mengatakan kalian akan datang," jawab Bibi, "Jadi aku bertahan di sini. Aku hanya kaget dengan kedatangan kalian yang sangat heboh," Bibi tertawa.

"Aku mau pai apel…," Kurita menatap bibi itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah, kau tahu saja ada pai apel…Bibi baru selesai memanggangnya. Akan kubawakan untuk kalian…," Bibi itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sepertinya dapur.

"Kasihan Bibi," kata Suzuna padaku.

"Iya, benar," aku mengangguk setuju.

"Ini dia painya, silakan…," Bibi kembali dengan dua loyang besar pai apel.

"ASIIIIIK!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Kurita menghambur dan menghabiskan dua loyang pai itu dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit.

"ASTAGA…," Ha-ha Bros berkomentar kompak.

"Astaga," Bibi berkomentar dengan kata-kata yang sama, "Ternyata kamu sangat kelaparan ya? Ya ampun…sampai-sampai teman-temanmu tidak kebagian."

"Iya, hahaha," Sena ketawa garing, "Kasihanilah kami…"

"Bibi masih punya sup kok. Kalian semua mau 'kan? Tapi minumnya tinggal air saja, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Bibi.

"Bawakan semuanya, Bi!" teriak Kuroki setengah kesal setengah kelaparan.

Bibi mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur.

"Eeeh, Bibi! Biar saya bantu!" aku meloncat turun dari kursi bar dan menyusul Bibi.

"Ao-chan! Ikuuut!" Suzuna berlari dibelakangku.

Bibi menuangkan sup yang masih hangat itu kedalam mangkuk. Aku yang mengantarkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu, sedangkan Suzuna mengantarkan gelas-gelas berisi air.

"Ah…sepertinya enak sekali…itadakimasu!" Sena mulai memakan sup yang baru saja kuantar. Semua anak juga mulai memakannya.

"Nona Penyihir, Nona Manis, ayo kalian juga makan!" kata Bibi.

Aku dan Suzuna mengangguk. Kami kembali ke kursi kami dan memakan sup hangat itu. Yum…ada sayur dan juga daging sapi di dalamnya.

"Bibi, setelah ini akan kusuruh pengawal untuk membawa anda mengungsi. Kami benar-benar berterima kasih Bibi mau menunggu kami di sini," kataku sambil mengunyah wortel dari sup.

"Bibi sangat senang bisa bekerjasama dengan kalian, anak-anak pemberani," kata Bibi sambil tersenyum, "Kalau ada kalian, Bibi merasa aman."

"Ah, masa sih MAX?" Monta bertanya dengan wajah ge-er.

"Teman-teman, ayo cepat dihabiskan makanannya! Kita harus cepat pergi, bukan?" kata Yukimitsu. Semua anak langsung menambah kecepatan makan mereka.

Aku telah menyelesaikan makanku dan meminum segelas air dihadapanku. Tapi…dadaku terasa sesak. Ada apa ini?

Aku beranjak turun dari kursi bar dan mengintip lewat jendela yang juga berbingkai kayu. Bisa langsung melihat keluar.

Suara berderap. Banyak.

Oh, tidak.

"Teman-teman! Gawat!"

Teriakanku membuat Toganou tersedak.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Bibi.

"Pasukan musuh!" suaraku tidak terdengar seperti suaraku lagi karena panik, "Mereka sedang menuju kemari!"

[Chapter 3: Iris, the end.]

* * *

1. Segel Bintang: digunakan untuk membuat lambang bintang di tanah. Bintang itu akan memancarkan cahaya. Semua yang berada di atas segel akan terkena mantra.

2. Sign of The Fortune, Four-leaved Clover: mantra untuk memberikan simbol semanggi berdaun empat pada benda yang akan dimunculkan dengan sihir (dalam cerita kali ini adalah jam tangan ajaib). Memberikan simbol semanggi berdaun empat sebagai tanda keberuntungan dipercaya akan membawa keberuntungan pula pada si pemakai benda sihir. Tidak ada kekuatan sihir khusus pada simbol ini, jadi jika pemakai benda sihir benar-benar mendapatkan keberuntungan, itu hanya sugesti atau kebetulan. Keberuntungan tak akan diperoleh tanpa usaha, bukan? :)

* * *

Minna, itulah chapter tiga. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah dan jangan lupa reviewnya. Kritik dan saran, anonymous juga silakan…

Mulai sore nanti aku sudah mulai mengikuti bimbel karena sudah naik ke kelas XII*tau yang namanya UN kaaan?*Mulai semester depan hari-hariku pasti akan dipenuhi dengan bimbel-sekolah-PR-tugas-dan seabrek kegiatan akademis lainnya. Untuk itulah setiap sabtu-minggu alias hari libur akan selalu kusempatkan untuk mengetik MAX! Karena itulah mumpung masih libur aku ingin mengapdet sebanyak mungkin!*membara*

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, see ya in da next chap! xD


	4. Edelweiss

Undine dataaaang! *naik sapu terbang, ngejar golden snitch*

Yooosh! Entah mengapa saya makin semangat akhir2 ini! Ini pasti karena kalian semuaa teman-teman! xDD

Baiklah! Matur nuwun sanget kulo kalian **aoi-darkblue, Devilish Cutie, Riichan LuvHiru, Youichi Hikari, Aleunaf Acsis, Iin cka You-nii, Kurochi Agitohana, ivyisnotpoisonous, Manga Otaku77, Ririn Cross** sudah saya bales lewat PM.

Buat yang ngga log in:

**Blue apple: **salam kenaal! Aku suka apel! Kamu kumakan ya!*geplaked* oh iya, kemarin ngga ada Mamo ya…maaf ya…gantian nyeritainnya nyehehehhe. Terima kasih banyak!

**Zzz: **iya, memang disitu poinnya*dibejeg2 juga* siap! Sankyuu!

**RisaLoveHiru: **a-ha-haa! Terima kasih banyak dukungannya!

**Hamazaki Youichi: **nee~ terima kasih ya…siap!

**Sakura Diamond: **aku juga suka yang itu! Siap, terima kasih banyaak!

**Wanna be reviewer: **heheheh makasih yaa!

**ShiroNeko: **sakenya Doburoku berguna kok. Ada di sini, hehe. Anoo…saya kelas 12 bukan kelas 9, hehe…emang tampang saya babyface, sih ya…*brugdeshprang* sankyuu!

**Violet7orange: **okay! Nanti aku pesenin ya! Terimakaseeeeh!

**Ciel Linda Chisai: **hehehhe! Patronusnya Hana apa ya? Masato bukan penyihir, sayangku, hehhehe. Thanks dukungannya!

**Readers: **terima kasih banyak yaa..aku akan berjuaaang!

Segera kita mulai saja, ya…Hana akan mengajakmu ke dunia sihiiiir!

* * *

**A Sequel from an Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction: Flowers**

**The Miraculous of Flowers**

**Chapter 4: The Daring and Noble Courage, Edelweiss**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha & chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke**

Suara berderap. Banyak.

Oh, tidak.

"Teman-teman! Gawat!"

Teriakanku membuat Toganou tersedak.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Bibi.

"Pasukan musuh!" suaraku tidak terdengar seperti suaraku lagi karena panik, "Mereka sedang menuju kemari!"

"UOHOK! OHOK!" Toganou tambah batuk-batuk tidak karuan. Kuroki berusaha meminumkannya air.

"Terus kita harus gimana?" tanya Suzuna panik.

"Kita akan hadapi mereka," aku berbalik dan mulai menyusun rencana, "Kita akan keluar dari tempat ini, lalu segera bersiap. Suzuna, kau langsung terbang untuk mengetahui jumlah mereka. Ha-ha Bersaudara, kalian lindungi Bibi, aku akan panggil bantuan. Sisanya ikut aku!"

Kami semua cepat bertindak. Lagi-lagi pasukan berkuda hitam yang datang. Mereka langsung menghunuskan pedang pada kami.

"AKTIFKAN! HEART WEAPON!" aku mendengar teriakan kata-kata itu bersahutan.

"Berhenti bergerak!" aku meneriakkan mantra untuk menghentikan kuda-kuda mereka. Prajurit-prajurit itu turun dan mulai menyerbu. Suzuna langsung terbang ke atas kami dan menghitung jumlah pasukan yang datang.

**Normal POV**

"Kita lindungi Bibi!" teriak Jumonji.

"YOOSH!" jawab kedua saudaranya.

Musashi mengayunkan samurainya dengan sangat lihai. Sena dan Monta yang tidak punya senjata khusus membantuku menjatuhkan lawan setelah kusihir supaya mereka sempoyongan.

"Satu…dua…tiga…ah! Mereka semua ratusan! Mungkin dua ratus!" teriak Suzuna dari atas.

"Dua ratus?" Hana mengulang, "Itu sih kecil! Ayo Sena, Monta, kita hajar merekaaa!" Hana berteriak gahar dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke pedang-pedang itu.

"Hana-san seram kalau situasi seperti ini," celetuk Sena, lalu menendang prajurit yang sempoyongan, "Maaf, maafkan aku ya, aku terpaksa menendangmu," ia menunduk-nunduk.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sena, Sena…," Monta geleng-geleng kepala, lalu dengan gaya 100% ia meninju prajurit lainnya sekuat mungkin, "PUNCH MAX!"

Sekumpulan prajurit ada yang berhasil melewati kami dan menuju Ha-ha Bros dibelakang kami. Mereka bertiga tetap kompak, menghalau pedang dengan tameng mereka dan menghajar prajurit yang lengah dengan jurus penakluk berandalan.

Suzuna terbang cepat dan 'mengangkut' Cerberus dan Butaberus kembali ke atas dan menerjunkan mereka sambil berteriak,"AWAAS! ANJING DAN BABI PEMAKAN MANUSIAAA!"

Cerberus mangap seram sekali, dan mulai mengejar para prajurit yang kaget itu dengan suka ria. Butaberus hanya iseng mengikutinya.

"Ah! Aku punya ide!" kata Doburoku yang sedari tadi diam saja bersama Taki dan Yuki.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yuki.

"Taki, kau ikutlah tiga saudara itu. Simpan angin puyuhmu untuk nanti. Yukimitsu, kau carilah lewat bukumu dimana letak kerajaan sihir hitam yang akan kita tuju itu! Sementara itu, aku akan…," Doburoku menoleh ke atas, "Suzuna-ojochan!"

"YA~! Ada apa?" jawab Suzuna dari atas, menonton aksi kedua binatang.

"Bisakah kau bawa aku ke atas?" tanyanya.

"HEEEEE?" Suzuna langsung memasang tampang apa-sih-maksudmu.

"Cepaaat!" kata Doburoku sambil melihat Hana, Musashi, Sena, dan Monta yang mulai kewalahan.

"Baiklah!"

Suzuna melesat turun, lalu menarik lengan Doburoku ke atas,"Aduuuuh…beraaat…"

"Berusahalah Mai Shisutaaa!" Taki hampir saja berputar kalau tidak dihajar Ha-ha Bros. Ia harus menyimpan angin puyuhnya untuk nanti.

WREK! Jubah Hana bagian kiri terhunus pedang dan robek. Kurita langsung maju dengan tameng raksasanya,"FUNNURABAAAA!"

Daikichi yang berada di atasnya juga memasang perisai, berhasil mengemplang kepala-kepala prajurit itu.

20 orang prajurit ambruk.

"INI JUBAH KESAYANGANKUUUU! AWAS KALIAAAAN!" Hana memosisikan tongkatnya seperti senapan dan menembakkan cahaya biru kemana-mana. DARDERDORDARDERDOAR!

"Apa-apaan dia…," Monta _sweatdrop_.

"Yak! Baiklah!" Doburoku sudah melayang sedikit di atas mereka.

"Cepetan Burokki…kau mau apaaa?" Suzuna menarik kerah baju Doburoku sekuat tenaga.

"Rasakan iniiii! HAHAHAHHA!" Doburoku menyiramkan sakenya ke pasukan yang tersisa.

BYUUUUR!

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Mereka semua pingsan.

"Hah! Apa kubilang, dua ratus itu terlalu mudah!" Hana berkelakar sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kita yang terlalu kuat…kasihan mereka," Sena berkomentar.

"Agen no.8 ke pusat! Mohon kirimkan dua atau tiga orang prajurit ke sini! Ada warga yang harus diselamatkan!" Hana tidak menggubris Sena dan berkomunikasi lewat jam tangannya.

"Baik. Akan kami kirimkan dari pasukan yang berjaga di gerbang Darkness Valley!" jawab seorang operator wanita.

**Hana's POV**

"Bagaimana? Kalian ada yang terluka?" tanyaku.

"Cuma memar sedikit," kata Jumonji.

"Sambil menunggu prajurit datang menjemput Bibi, diobati dulu ya," aku memunculkan kotak P3K dengan sihirku, lalu menghampiri Ha-ha Bros dan Bibi.

"Aku sangat takut, untung ada kalian semua," ujar Bibi lega, "Terima kasih banyak…"

"Justru kami yang harus berterima kasih," kataku.

Kami duduk-duduk di tanah sambil mengecek kondisi masing-masing. Doburoku dan aku mengompres memar Ha-ha Bros, Kurita membelitkan perban pada lengan Musashi yang tergores, sementara yang lain berjaga kalau-kalau ada musuh yang tersisa.

"Hei, Yukimitsu! Sudah kaucari dimana lokasinya?" tanya Doburoku sambil mengompres lutut Kuroki.

"Uhm…iyah," Yuki melihat ke bukunya, "Darkness Valley terletak di bawah sini. Kalau kerajaan _white magic_ ada di Shining Mountain, maka sebaliknya, kerajaan _black magic_ ada di dataran yang lebih rendah yaitu Darkness Valley."

"_Darukonesu Baree?_ Di bawah sini?" Doburoku terkaget-kaget.

_It is Darkness Valley, _Sensei_, not Darukonesu Bareee…!_

"ADUUUH! LUTUTKUUU!" Kuroki memekik.

"Ah, maaf, aku terlalu keras mengompresnya, hhehehehehe," Doburoku tertawa.

"Yukimitsu benar," aku angkat suara sambil memberikan kain kompres pada Jumonji untuk mengompres dahinya. "Kita akan menuruni gunung untuk sampai ke sana."

Saat itulah tiga prajurit berkuda putih datang.

"Wow. Seperti Ojo White Knights," celetuk Monta.

"Maaf, kami lama ya?" salah seorang prajurit turun dari kudanya, "Mana warga yang harus kami selamatkan?"

"Ah, yang ini, yang ini," Suzuna menggandeng Bibi kepada mereka.

"Baiklah, kami akan membawa anda ke tempat yang aman," katanya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami akan ke Darkness Valley setelah ini, di sana masih ada pasukan, bukan?" tanyaku.

"Iya, mereka akan menunggu kalian di sana," jawab prajurit itu.

Mereka pun pergi dengan membawa Bibi. Kami mengucapkan selamat jalan dan terima kasih.

"_Shall we go now? _Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" tanyaku pada mereka semua. Mereka mengangguk dan berdiri. Kami berjalan mengikuti Yukimitsu yang membawa peta. Tak sampai 10 menit berjalan kaki, kami sudah sampai di gerbang yang dijaga pasukan berkuda putih itu.

-MiraculouS-

**Kerajaan Black Magic, Normal POV**

"Pasukan Malaikat Cahaya dataaaang!" seorang penjaga gerbang berseru kencang.

"Lawan mereka!" teriak Pimpinan.

Pasukan _black magic_ yang terdiri dari penyihir maupun bukan penyihir berusaha menghalangi pasukan Mamori. Para menteri melindungi Mamori dengan sihir mereka, satu yang mereka incar: pintu gerbang.

"Maju!" teriak menteri tertua, membentuk formasi mengelilingi Mamori dengan menteri yang lainnya dan mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir mereka untuk menerobos pasukan lawan. Pasukan mereka sendiri juga sedang bertarung memporak-porandakan pasukan lawan.

"A-aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Mamori yang sedang digiring menuju pintu gerbang.

"Sesampainya di dalam, bertarunglah dengan perwakilan musuh!" jawab salah seorang menteri, "Kami akan ledakkan pintu gerbang itu!"

"Ledakan?" Mamori mengernyit.

Mendekati pitnu gerbang, para menteri maju ke depan dan menembakkan cahaya putih,"EXPLOSION(1)!"

BLEDAAAAAAAAAR!

"Huh. Mereka meledakkan pintuku," Pimpinan berkomentar saat melihat pintu gerbangnya diledakkan.

Hiruma berdiri dengan sedikit gugup. Siapakah yang akan dilihatnya dibalik kabut-kabut dan puing itu? Apakah benar seperti yang ia duga?

Seseorang bergaun putih berjalan dengan anggun dan menerobos kabut.

Mamori.

'Sialan…,' batin Hiruma.

Pimpinan bertepuk tangan sinis,"_Well, well, _selamat datang Malaikat Cahaya. Kami telah lama menunggu," ia menyeringai.

"Kau pasti orang yang memulai perang ini, bukan?" Mamori bertanya pada orang itu, hingga akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan beradu pandang dengan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hiru—"

"KEKEKEKEKEKE! Daripada bengong begitu, lebih baik bersiaplah untuk serangan pertama!" Hiruma terkekeh dan maju menantang Mamori.

Mamori melangkah mundur karena bingung dan kaget. Ada apa ini? Jadi sang Iblis Kegelapan itu adalah Hiruma? Tapi kenapa Hiruma tetap mau melawanku?

Saat itulah Hiruma cepat-cepat memberikan sandi dengan tangannya.

"_Pura-pura tidak kenal, pura-puralah bertarung."_

Mamori menggigit bibir dan membalas sandi itu dengan cepat,"_Aku bingung! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

"BERTARUUUNG! YA-HAAAA!" Hiruma maju dengan wajah setannya dan mengeluarkan petir hitam dari tongkatnya.

Mamori menjerit karena kaget, tapi serangan Hiruma langsung dihalau oleh para menteri yang menyusul masuk segera setelah Mamori menampakkan diri.

"Kalahkan kami dulu!" kata menteri tertua.

"Pengganggu! Kalian sudah terlalu payah untuk bertarung!" Pimpinan tiba-tiba maju dan memukul mundur para menteri dengan sekali serang. Mamori kembali menjerit.

"Kejam sekali kau!" pekiknya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, malaikat sialan!" Hiruma kembali pada rencananya, pura-pura menyerang Mamori. Mamori mencoba menangkis serangan Hiruma dan berhasil. Ia bersorak kecil.

"_Kenapa kau malah bersorak, baka? Cepat serang balik, lebih dekat lagi!"_ Hiruma menegur dengan gerakan tangannya.

"_Lebih dekat lagi gimana sih maksudmu? Beritahu aku rencanamu!" _Mamori menjawab sandi itu.

"TCH! Rasakan ini!" Hiruma kini mengeluarkan bola-bola api dari tongkatnya ke arah Mamori. Mamori mencoba menangkis lagi. Merasa Pimpinan sudah termakan sandiwara mereka, Hiruma memutar dan berdiri di sebelah Mamori. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Sihir! Kembalikan kami ke dunia asal kami!" Hiruma berteriak sambil menggenggam tongkat hitamnya.

-MiraculouS-

**Gerbang Darkness Valley. Hana's POV. **

"Wii…," aku melihat jalanan berliku itu.

"Wii? Kenapa wii? Nintendo Wii?" celetuk Kuroki.

"Bukaan!" sahutku.

Kami telah berada di gerbang Darkness Valley. Hari sudah malam, dan yang mengejutkan adalah jalanan Darkness Valley menuju Kerajaan _Black Magic_. Jalanan aspal menuruni gunung dengan banyak tikungan.

"Kami akan mengawal kalian sampai ke bawah," kata salah seorang prajurit.

"Tidak bisa, tidak sempat," kataku, "Tapi aku juga tidak tahu harus apa…"

"Kalo naik mobil bisa nggak?" tanya Jumonji.

"Mobil? Emang di duniamu ada mobil, Hana?" tanya Monta.

"Ada dooong…," aku menjawab dengan ekspresi sok. Sempat-sempatnya aku bercanda di saat seperti ini. "Mungkin aku bisa memunculkannya dengan sihir!"

"BLACK THUNDERSTORM(2)!"

Suara gemuruh dan petir-petir hitam menyambar dari atas kami. Kami berlindung di bawah perisai para linemen. Beberapa prajurit terhantam petir itu dan jatuh ke tanah, kuda-kuda mereka panik dan berlarian, benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan. Ratusan orang turun dari atas, dan menghalangi kami masuk ke Darkness Valley.

"Siapa mereka?" Suzuna bertanya padaku.

"Pasukan gabungan! Para ksatria biasa dan juga ksatria penyihir!" jawabku.

"Jumlah mereka sangat banyak! Bagaimana?" Sena yang kini bertanya padaku.

"Kita akan pakai cara ala amefuto!" Kurita yang sedang melindungi kami angkat bicara.

"Ala…amefuto?" sekarang aku yang bertanya.

"Kami para linemen akan membuka jalan untuk kalian, saat itu, larilah segera ke Darkness Valley. Taki akan membuat angin puyuh untuk menerbangkan pengganggu yang ingin menghalangi kalian," jelas Kurita.

"Benar!" kata Kuroki. TRANG! Sebuah petir dihalau oleh perisainya.

"Sementara itu, kami akan membantu prajurit yang ada di sini! Kalian segeralah pergi untuk misi kita!" kata Toganou.

Hah?

Apa maksud kalian? Apa kalian mau aku pergi meninggalkan seseorang lagi?

"Tidak!" sentakku, "Aku nggak mau pergi tanpa kalian!"

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, musuh kita tidak terlalu kuat!" sahut Kuroki.

"Percayakan saja pada kami! Kalian cepatlah pergi!" ujar Jumonji.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, "Enggak! Kita akan pergi ke sana bersama-sama!"

"Hana-chan…," Kurita tersenyum padaku dan berkata, "Kami akan berjuang dan kami pasti akan menang. Kami akan segera menyusulmu, sekarang kau pergilah untuk menyelamatkan Hiruma dan Mamori-chan."

"Nggak mau…," aku memohon, sifat manjaku keluar begitu saja, "Hana mau sama Kak Kurita, sama Daikichi, sama Jumonji, Kuroki, Toganou, sama semuanya…kita harus pergi sama-sama…," mataku mulai basah saat mengatakan itu. _Déjà vu_, semua seakan terulang kembali…

"_Jangan pedulikan aku! Cepatlah pergi! Laksanakan misimu!"_

"_Nggak mau!" _

"_Kau akan membuang waktu di sini! Cepat pergi!" _

"_Nggak…Aku nggak mau! Aku mau pergi denganmu!"_

"_Pergilah!"_

"_NGGAK!" _

"Aku percaya padamu untuk menyelamatkan temanku dan oleh karena itu kau harus percaya pada kami, teman-temanmu," Kurita berkata dengan yakin dan pasti. Jarang sekali ia seperti ini.

"ARGH!" Toganou mengerang, memukul salah satu prajurit musuh, "Cepatlah, kita akan buka jalan!"

"Baik!" Kurita mengangguk, "Semuanya, tolong ya! Musashi, aku titip Hiruma!"

Musashi mengangguk,"Ayo, semuanya."

"Kakak, berputarlah!" kata Suzuna.

"Tidak usah kausuruh aku juga akan melakukannya, ahahahaaaa…," Taki berputar dengan sembrono, akhirnya Doburoku mengarahkannya ke arah yang benar.

Angin kencang mulai berputar dengan Taki sebagai pusatnya. Musashi, Yuki, Sena, Suzuna dan Monta mengikuti. Aku tidak mau pergi, aku hanya mau pergi kalau bersama semuanya.

"Kak Kurita…ayo Kak…Kakak juga harus ikut…," aku kembali memohon.

"Hana! Cepat pergiii!" teriak Jumonji. Seorang prajurit mencoba menyerangku dan ditangkis olehnya.

"Nggak mau," tolakku.

"Hana-chan! Pergi!" kata Kurita, "Yang lainnya sudah semakin jauh! Nanti kau tertinggal!"

"Aoihoshi!" terdengar teriakan Musashi, "Cepat!"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menarik lenganku dari belakang. Suzuna.

"Ao-chan! Jangan seperti ini! Kaupikir kami tidak sedih sepertimu?" bentaknya.

Aku terisak. Akhirnya.

"Ao-chan," Suzuna menatapku lekat-lekat, "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau 19 tahun sekarang. Kau harus bisa tegar dan mempercayai teman-temanmu," ia berkata serius.

"_Sampai kapan kau harus bergantung pada orang lain? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Hana, kau pasti bisa berjuang dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Pergilah, dan nanti kita akan berjumpa lagi."_

Aku mematung.

"Kita pergi. Kuritan! Semuanya! Berjuanglaaah!" Suzuna berteriak ala cheerleader seperti biasa lalu menyeretku pergi dari sana dengan cepat.

Mereka semua bertarung bersama para prajurit berkuda putih dengan semangat dan tanpa beban. Semakin lama mereka semakin tak terlihat, terhalau angin puyuh Taki. Suzuna terus menarikku menjauh dari sana dan memasuki Darkness Valley.

"Hari semakin malam. Cepat, kita harus menuruni gunung naik apa?" Yuki bertanya setelah kami menjauh dari medan pertempuran dan menghentikan Taki.

Air mataku sudah mengering. Aku segera menjawab,"Akan kumunculkan sebuah mobil."

"B-beneran bisa?" tanya Monta.

"Akan kucoba."

Aku mengarahkan tongkatku dan berkonsentrasi penuh, membayangkan mobil terbaik yang bisa kami pakai.

"Muncullah!" aku merasakan ledakan cahaya dari tongkatku.

BLAST!

Dua buah mobil sedan muncul di hadapan kami. Satu berwarna biru muda, satu berwarna merah-hitam.

Aku menghela nafas. Sihir ini cukup sulit dan melelahkan.

"YA~! Ao-chaaan! Sugoooooi!" Suzuna melompat dan memelukku.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kumunculkan…," kataku, "Nih kuncinya," aku menyerahkan dua buah kunci pada Yukimitsu.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang bisa menyetir?" tanya Yuki.

Musashi dan Doburoku mengangkat tangan.

"Kita bagi tim menjadi dua, dengan Hana dan aku untuk masing-masing mobil sebagai penunjuk jalan. Aku dan Doburoku akan naik mobil yang merah-hitam, siapa lagi yang mau ikut?" tanya Yuki lagi.

Monta melirik ke arah Sena dan Suzuna.

"Aku akan ikut Yuki-senpai. Hoi Taki, kau ikut aku!" Monta mendorong Taki masuk ke dalam sedan warna merah-hitam.

"Wow. Monta pengertian ya!" aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Berarti sisanya, yaitu Musashi, Hana, Sena dan Suzuna akan naik di sedan biru muda yah. Kalian jalanlah duluan," ujar Yukimitsu.

"Baik, Yuki-senpai," aku mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Yuki duduk di depan bersama Doburoku, sementara Monta dan Taki duduk dibelakang bersama Butaberus.

Untuk sedan biru muda, aku duduk di depan sebagai _co-pilot_ Musashi, lalu Sena dan Suzuna duduk di belakang bareng Cerberus. Serem sih, tapi dia sudah diberi daging, jadi tidak mengacau.

"YA~! LET'S GOOO!" Suzuna melambai-lambaikan tangan. Musashi menyalakan mesin dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Terdengar pula suara mesin dinyalakan dibelakang kami.

"Banyak tikungan ya…," kata Sena.

"Yah, kita 'kan menuruni gunung," kataku.

"Apakah tidak terlalu makan waktu? Kalau banyak tikungan kita 'kan harus hati-hati, jadi tidak bisa cepat!" ujar Suzuna.

"Soal itu…," tiba-tiba Musashi angkat bicara, "Mungkin aku bisa mencoba sesuatu. Cepat pakai sabuk pengaman kalian."

"HEEEEEEEE?" aku, Sena, dan Suzuna bingung layaknya koor.

"Cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" tegur Musashi.

"HIE? Iya, iya," Sena memakai _seat belt_ di bangku belakang, begitu juga dengan Suzuna dan aku.

"Bagus. Bersiaplah," Musashi menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan malam.

Dia meningkatkan kecepatan mobil, lalu menjelang tikungan, ia menggerakkan persneling dengan cekatan untuk menurunkan kecepatan, menarik handrem, memutar setir dan…

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Badan mobil bagian belakang seakan terlempar ke arah berlawanan tikungan yang kami lewati.

"HIEEEEEEE?"

"YA~!"

"WUAAAAAAA!"

_Omigosh_, ini-ini 'kan…

"KAK MUSASHI NGE-_DRIIIIIIIIIFT_!" aku berteriak dengan antusiasme dan kegembiraan 100%.

"YA~! MUSHA-SYAN HEBAAAT!" Suzuna ikut berteriak dengan nada sama seperti ku.

"HIEEEE…MENGERIKAAAAN!" siapa lagi kalau bukan Sena.

Musashi yang dipuji tidak bereaksi, hanya berkonsentrasi pada menyetir.

"Kalau Masato tahu, dia pasti akan minta Kakak mengajarinya!" kataku tiba-tiba.

Masato.

Masato?

"Ah, benar juga Ao-chan. Aku baru sempat menanyakannya padamu!" kata Suzuna, "Mana Niwappe?"

…

_Fine. Enough is enough._

Aku memang cengeng, salahkan aku untuk itu.

Aku kembali menangis, tapi kali ini lebih parah. Bahuku berguncang hebat. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan.

Suara tangis terdengar. Musashi langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Terdengar suara mobil yang ngerem mendadak dibelakang kami.

"Ao-chan? A-ada apa?" Suzuna maju ke tengah untuk dapat melihatku, "Apa aku menanyakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Hana-san…?" terdengar suara Sena.

"Aku…," aku berkata disela isak tangis yang tidak karuan, "Aku terpisah dengan dia…sewaktu ada serangan…"

"Astaga," Suzuna terkesiap, "Apa kau sudah coba menghubunginya?"

"S-sudah, hiks, aku sudah coba, tapi tidak bisa…aku nggak tahu sekarang dia ada dimana, Suzuna-chan, aku nggak tahu…" jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ao-chan…," Suzuna mengelus bahuku, "Maaf aku sudah menanyakannya…"

Aku kembali menggeleng,"Nggak, ini bukan salahmu…"

"Jadi itulah mengapa kamu tadi nggak mau meninggalkan teman-teman linemen disana?" tanya Sena. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku takut kehilangan mereka, aku nggak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa…aku nggak mau…," aku membuka kedua tanganku yang menutupi wajahku untuk bernafas, "Aku sayang kalian semua…aku sudah terpisah dengan seseorang yang paling kusayangi…k-karena itulah…karena itulah…," aku terisak tidak karuan. Tak ada kata lagi yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Ao-chan. Lihatlah ke sini," Suzuna menunduk, menggestur agar aku mengangkat wajahku.

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan siapa-siapa. Kita akan berjuang bersama agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang kita sayangi jadi korban dari perang ini, mengerti?" Suzuna berkata dengan serius, matanya memancarkan keyakinan dan juga semangat.

"Suzuna-chan…"

"Iya, kita akan berjuang bersama-sama!" ujar Sena sambil tersenyum.

"Iya…," aku mengangguk dan mulai tersenyum, "Aku harus percaya, dan aku harus berjuang…"

"Sudah, sudah jangan menangis…," Suzuna menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Aduuuh…tampangku pasti hancur…," keluhku.

Tiba-tiba Musashi menyodorkan sesuatu padaku.

Handuk kecil.

"Kak Musashi?" aku menatapnya.

"Masih bersih. Belum kupakai kok," katanya.

Aku mengambil handuk itu,"M-makasih."

Segera kubersihkan wajahku, dan kurapikan juga rambutku.

"Yak! Terima kasih semuanya!" aku mengangkat wajahku yang sudah baikan.

"Ao-chan mukanya merah seperti udang rebus!" ledek Suzuna.

"Aku 'kan habis menangis!" aku mencubit Suzuna gemas.

"Baiklah, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Musashi. Kami semua mengangguk.

"T-tapi Musashi-san, tidak usah nge-_drift_ seperti tadi, ya, soalnya…," Sena berkata dengan nada panik.

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

"HIEEEEEEE?"

"YA~!"

"WUAAAAAAA! SUGOOOOI!" teriakku sambil berpegangan pada pegangan di atas kada jendela, "Darimana Kakak belajar melakukan ini?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah," Musashi tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin dari seorang pengantar tahu?"

Aku ngakak tidak karuan mendengar jawabannya.

Menjelang tikungan berikutnya, ia menggerakkan persneling dengan cekatan untuk menurunkan kecepatan, menarik handrem, memutar setir dan…

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

"HIEEEEEEE?"

"YA~!"

"SUGOOOOI!"

"Hei, lihat lihat!" Suzuna menoleh kebelakang, "Burokki juga ikut gaya kita! Wooow!"

"YA-HAAA! TANOSHIIII!" aku berteriak seperti sedang menonton festival. Aku juga mendengar teriakan-teriakan minta tolong dari arah belakang kami.

-MiraculouS-

**Normal POV**

Tim kami akhirnya sampai di depan Kerajaan Black Magic. Sena, Monta dan Yuki mual-mual, Suzuna melompat-lompat, Butaberos terhuyung-huyung sedangkan Hana telah menyanyikan lagu-lagu soundtrack dari Initial D secara medley.

"Huuuft…," Hana menghela nafas, "Kalian siap, teman-teman?"

"YA~!" jawab Suzuna.

"Ayo!" jawab Doburoku.

Musashi hanya mengangguk.

"I-iyah…A-ayo…huek…," Sena menjawab lemah. Yuki mengangguk disampingnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing berat.

"_Ready_, MAX! Humph," Monta menutup mulutnya yang mau muntah.

"Baiklah," Hana menatap gerbang yang kelam dan menyeramkan didepannya, "Kita maju."

[Chapter 4, Iris, the end.]

1. Explosion: sihir untuk meledakkan sesuatu. Dapat disebut juga bom cahaya.

2. Black Thunderstorm: petir dan Guntur hitam, salah satu jenis _black magic.

* * *

_

Fuah…aku panik waktu bikin adegan pertarungan…mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya…untuk adegan nge-drift itu aku tanya2 sama Masato yang asli, hehehehe. Habisnya aku nggak begitu mengerti, sih.

makasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review! Anonymous juga boleh! Sampai jumpa lagiii!


	5. Achillea Millefolia

AKu dataaaang!*naik serokan terbang (?)*

Terima kasih banyak ya semuanyaa yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya. Semoga kalian suka juga chapter yang ini. Di sini akan ada lirik lagunya, semoga bisa menambah 'suasana'-nya, nyehehehe. Ada lagu Digimon 02 juga, atas request dari ShiroNeko. Sankyuu!

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu untuk: **aoi-darkblue, Ciel Linda Chisai, Matsura Akimoto, Iin cka you-nii, Riichan LuvHiru, hamazaki youichi, Youichi Hikari, Ririn Cross, Aleunaf Acsis, Kurochi Agitohana **udah aku bales lewat PM. :D

Dan yang ngga log in:

**Chopiezu: **syukurlaaah…iya, mohon maaf…*tunduk2* makasih yaa!

**Zzz: **hehehe, maaf ya…. Oh, silakan hubungi tukang tahu di pasar terdekat di kota anda, hihihihi. Makasih!

**Wanna be reviewer: **makasih banyak…*terharu*

**Youichi Nanase: **terima kasih banyak ya…untuk kelanjutan HiruMamo ada di sini… :)

**Ie'chan: **tau tuh gimana sih yang cowok2…hhehe. Arigatou!

**RisaLoveHiru: **yoyooooy! Aih2, kak Musashi! Ada penggemar baru niiih! Hehehehe*geplaked* hyahaha Hana tambah nangis tuh…sankyuu~!

**Sakura diamond: **terimakasiiih…yahahaha begitulah. xD

**ShiroNeko: **hahaha tak apa, tak apa… dobu-sensei ada kok…masih di atas ma Suzuna, hehe. Soal itu aku ngambil dari anime Initial D, tokoh utamanya yang jago nge-drift itu tukang tahu, hehhe. Makasih banyak yaaa!

**Blue apple: **nggak apa…iya, akan kugigit!*kicked* iya benar…terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku…emang pairing hirumamo tapi kisahnya emang fokus ke perjuangannya anak2 untuk menyelamatkan mereka untuk saat ini…mohon maaf ya…terima kasih banyaaak!

Yosh! Ayuk ayuk kita mulai aja! Aktifkan! Heart Weapooooon!

* * *

"Huuuft…," Hana menghela nafas, "Kalian siap, teman-teman?"

"YA~!" jawab Suzuna.

"Ayo!" jawab Doburoku.

Musashi hanya mengangguk.

"I-iyah…A-ayo…huek…," Sena menjawab lemah. Yuki mengangguk disampingnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing berat.

"_Ready_, MAX! Humph," Monta menutup mulutnya yang mau muntah.

"Baiklah," Hana menatap gerbang yang kelam dan menyeramkan didepannya, "Kita maju."

_Karena aku ingin bunga yang selama ini kujaga, suatu hari akan mekar  
Bagaikan diriku yang mengigit sebuah tali yang terikat dengan kacau_

_Dimanakah tempat untukku bisa beristirahat?  
Ada sebuah tempat disini_

_Sebuah cerita tanpa skenario_

_Morning Glory lewati pertempuran_

**A Sequel from an Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction: Flowers**

**The Miraculous of Flowers**

**Chapter 5: ****Achillea Millefolia War**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha & chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer Song Lyrics: Be Survivor-ZZ, Seishun Kyousoku-Sambomaster, World End-Flow, Livin' on a Prayer-Bon Jovi, Digimon 02 Opening Indonesian **

**Hana's POV**

Baru saja kami mau melangkah, orang-orang berbaju hitam muncul secara tiba-tiba menghalangi kami.

"Si-siapa mereka?" tanya Yuki kaget.

"Pasukan bayangan. Wujud mereka palsu, tapi mereka memakai panah sebagai senjata. Hati-hati, semuanya!" kataku.

Pasukan bayangan bergerak seperti _zombie_ ke arah kami. Suzuna langsung terbang ke atas untuk melihat situasi.

_Hal-hal seperti gangguan dan sedikit rasa kesepian_

_Apa arti itu semua untuk kita?_

"Gerbangnya sudah rusak dan terbuka! Kita menerobos saja dengan angin puyuh Kakak!" ia berteriak.

"Tidak! Pasukan bayangan biasanya tidak ada habisnya!" aku maju menantang mereka. Kuposisikan kembali tongkatku seperti senapan dan menembakkan cahaya biru kemana-mana. Sebelum gerbang ada tangga-tangga dari batu. Aku terus mendekat ke sana.

"Kita serang mereka lalu terus maju! Ayo, Yukimitsu!" kata Doburoku pada Yuki. Doburoku menyiramkan sakenya kemana-mana, sedangkan Cerberus dan Butaberus berlari di pinggir mereka sambil membuat wajah sehoror mungkin.

Musashi, Sena, Monta dan Taki juga maju. Ternyata benar bahwa angin puyuh Taki tidak mempan. Sekali diserang dan lenyap, pasukan bayangan akan muncul lagi. Terus menerus seperti itu.

Aku menjerit kaget saat ada panah melayang entah darimana menuju kearahku, padahal aku sudah menaiki anak tangga pertama. Aku berusaha mengindar, tapi aku malah tersandung dan jatuh.

_Kita tidak sedang berada dalam sebuah drama saat ini_

_"Hey, ada apa?"_

"Ao-chaan!" Suzuna memekik dari atas.

Aku meringis kesakitan. Kakiku terbentur cukup keras, dan aku kesulitan untuk bangun.

Saat menengadah ke atas, ternyata segerombolan pasukan bayangan telah siap memanahku…

"MINGGIIIIIR!"

Pasukan bayangan itu langsung lenyap karena disiram sake oleh Doburoku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuki sambil membantuku bangun.

"Kakiku…terbentur, Kak," jawabku sambil memegangi kaki kananku.

"Coba kulihat," kata Doburoku. Ia memeriksa kakiku yang terbalut _legging_ putih itu. Untung tidak robek.

"Tidak, tidak apa, tulangmu baik-baik saja. Tapi memarnya cukup mengganggu," Doburoku berkata sambil menekan kakiku sedikit.

"SAKIIIIEEEET!" protesku.

"Hei! Ngapain kalian di sini?" Monta muncul sambil menghajar pasukan yang berusaha mengerubungi kami.

"Hana terjatuh," kata Yuki.

"Berbahaya MAX kalau terus di sini, kita harus bergerak!" kata Monta. Dia benar.

Pasukan bayangan kembali mengangkat busur-busur mereka dan mulai memanah. Panah-panah itu musnah dengan putaran Taki. Musashi menangkis panah-panah itu dengan pedangnya sekaligus menyabet siapa saja musuh yang ada didepannya.

"MAJU TERUUUS!" kata Doburoku. Kami semua telah menaiki tangga itu. Tinggal setengah jalan lagi!

Saat itulah aku melihat salah satu pasukan bayangan mendongak ke atas.

Oh, tidak!

"Suzuna-chaaaaaaan!" aku berteriak memanggil Suzuna, "TURUUUUUN! CEPAAAAT!"

_Bahkan jika kita kembali pada suara itu, tak akan ada siapapun yang berada di sana, bukan?_

_Inilah mengapa kita menangis begitu keras_

Suzuna terkesiap dan langsung turun. Tapi terlambat, sebuah panah berwarna hitam meluncur dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Suzuna memekik, panah itu menggores lengan kanannya. Gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"SUZUNA!" Sena dengan cepat menyusul Suzuna ke posisi ia jatuh dan untuk pertama kalinya, menangkapnya.

Darah segar terlihat dari goresan panjang di lengan Suzuna. Sena langsung lemas melihatnya.

_Cahaya yang terlahir di akhir dari dunia ini kini berada dalam hembusan angin_

"S-Suzuna…kau tidak apa-apa? Sadarlah!" Sena memanggil gadis di gendongannya dengan kepanikan luar biasa.

Untungnya Suzuna tidak pingsan. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan meringis kesakitan. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya.

"Sena…sakiiit…periiih…," Suzuna hanya bisa mencengkeram kaus Sena erat-erat.

Sena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia masih _shock _ melihat Suzuna dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Aku segera memunculkan sebuah kotak P3K dan memberikannya pada Sena,"Bawa dia ke tempat yang aman dan lekas obati dia!" kataku. Sena mengambil kotak itu dan berlari menjauh dari medan perang. Doburoku memusnahkan pasukan bayangan yang ingin mengikuti mereka.

"Kasihan Suzuna," ujar Yuki. Aku mengangguk. Mataku mulai basah lagi.

_Aku tak bisa hidup dengan berpura-pura bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja_

_Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan orang lain hanya dengan kebaikan_

"Kita harus bertempur lagi. Usahakan agar Hana-ojochan bisa masuk ke dalam," kata Doburoku pada Yuki, Monta, Musashi dan Taki yang menyusul ke posisi kami berada.

-MiraculouS-

**Normal POV**

Sena membawa Suzuna ke sisi kiri dari istana, sebuah hutan yang tidak begitu lebat. Sena memutuskan untuk tidak masuk terlalu dalam supaya tidak tersesat.

"Sena…," Suzuna memanggilnya lirih.

"Kita sudah jauh dari tempat itu," kata Sena sambil duduk perlahan-lahan dan menurunkan Suzuna.

"Aku bisa duduk, kok," kata Suzuna. Sena mengangguk, dan mengeluarkan obat serta perban dari dalam kotak P3K.

"Kemarikan lenganmu," kata Sena. Suzuna mengulurkan lengan kanannya yang terluka.

"Darahnya sudah tidak sebanyak tadi," kata Sena sambil membersihkan luka itu lalu memberikan obat antiseptik dengan kapas.

"Aduh…perih…," Suzuna meringis kesakitan.

"G-gomenasai," kata Sena, "Bersabarlah, nanti akan sembuh dan tidak perih lagi."

Suzuna mengangguk. "Apa lukanya dalam?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, untungnya tidak dalam," jawab Sena. Sekarang ia membalut luka itu dengan perban. Perlahan-lahan…supaya Suzuna tidak kesakitan.

"Selesai," ujar Sena.

"Terima kasih, Sena," kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum, meskipun wajahnya masih pucat karena kaget tadi.

"Suzuna, aku…," Sena menatap lengan yang terluka itu, "Aku akan kembali sendiri ke sana. Kau tetaplah di sini," katanya. Wajahnya kini sangat serius.

"Aku ikut, Sena…aku mau ikut…," tolak Suzuna, "Aku baik-baik saja. Lukaku 'kan sudah kamu obati…"

"Tidak. Tidak boleh…," larang Sena, "Aku…aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi. Aku tidak mau."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sena," Suzuna mencoba membujuk, "Bukankah ada kau?"

"Tidak, aku…," Sena menatap mata biru-keunguan itu, "Aku tidak sekuat yang lainnya. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

"Salah, kau salah," Suzuna menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau kuat Sena, kau mampu bertarung sejauh ini. Apalagi yang kauragukan?"

"Karena ini tentang keselamatanmu, Suzuna!" Nada bicara pemuda itu mulai meninggi. Jauh lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya.

Suzuna sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia tahu itu karena Sena begitu menyayanginya. Digenggamnya tangan runningback itu.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku akan baik-baik saja," Suzuna tersenyum yakin, "Ada kau. Ada teman-teman yang lain. Kita bersama-sama, dan itulah yang akan menjadikan kita kuat," ujarnya.

"Tapi—"

Sena terbungkam. Suzuna memeluknya begitu erat.

"Kita harus menepati janji untuk membantu Ao-chan, dan menyelamatkan Mamo-nee serta Yo-nii. Kita harus berjuang," ujar Suzuna.

_Kita harus berpegang pada apa yang kita dapat_

_Karena itu takkan memberi perbedaan apakah kita melakukannya atau tidak_

_Kita berpegang satu sama lain dan itu sudah sangat berarti banyak_

_Untuk cinta—Akan kita lalui dengan cepat_

Sena tersenyum juga, dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu.

"Kau benar. Kita akan berjuang, dan kita bersama-sama," ujarnya, "Tinggal sedikit lagi, kita pasti bisa!"

_Kita harus bertahan, siap atau tidak_

_Kau hidup untuk pertarungan ketika itulah segalanya yang kaudapat_

Ia mengecup kening Suzuna, lalu mengajaknya bangun.

"Ayo! Kita bantu Hana-san dan selamatkan orang-orang yang kita sayangi!" kata Sena sambil mengandeng Suzuna.

"YA~!" Suzuna berteriak semangat dengan pipi masih merona merah.

_Whooah, kita sudah setengah jalan lagi menuju ke sana_

_Hidup dengan sebuah doa_

_Gapai tanganku, dan kita akan berhasil—Aku bersumpah_

_Hidup dengan sebuah doa_

-MiraculouS-

**Normal POV**

**Sementara itu di dalam Kerajaan **_**Black Magic…**_

"Sihir! Kembalikan kami ke dunia asal kami!" Hiruma berteriak sambil menggenggam tongkat hitamnya.

Dan ini sudah kesekian kali ia berteriak, tak terjadi apa-apa.

Pimpinan tertawa keras-keras.

"Hiruma-kuun…tidak berhasiiil…," bisik Mamori. Hiruma mendengus kesal.

"Kau berpikir untuk kembali dengan menggunakan mantra macam itu, HAH?" sentak Pimpinan di depan mereka berdua, "Beraninya!"

Mamori menelan ludah karena gugup.

"Jadi ternyata kalian tidak bermusuhan…jangan-jangan kalian bersekongkol untuk melawanku?" tanya Pimpinan dengan penuh amarah.

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa sinis, "Kau baru menyadari bahwa kau salah pilih orang, Pimpinan sialan?"

"Tapi rencanamu juga tidak berhasil," sindir Pimpinan, "Daripada membuang waktuku karena orang suruhan Pimpinan lawan juga sudah sampai di sini, biar kumusnahkan saja kalian berdua!"

Pimpinan mengeluarkan bola-bola api dari tangannya. Hiruma menangkisnya. Gantian Hiruma yang mengeluarkan bola api dari tongkatnya, namun kembali ditangkis oleh Pimpinan.

"Manajer sialan! Kau bantu juga!" tegur Hiruma.

"I-iya!" Mamori memegang tongkatnya, "EXPLOSION!"

BLEDARRRR!

Pimpinan terpental kebelakang. Hiruma terkekeh bangga.

"Darimana kaupelajari itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya meniru dari orang-orang yang mengantarku tadi," jawab Mamori.

"BLACK THUNDERSTORM!" Pimpinan bangkit sambil meneriakkan mantra. Badai serta guntur yang hebat siap mencelakai Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Berlindung!" teriak Hiruma sambil merunduk. Mamori mengikutinya. Hiruma lalu mengangkat tongkatnya dan memutarnya di atas kepalanya, menghalangi petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"K-kita harus kalahkan dia dengan apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan sialan ini dengan sempurna," jawab Hiruma, "Pokoknya serang!"

"FLAME THROWER(1)!" Hiruma meneriakkan salah satu senjatanya, yang ternyata menghasilkan semburan api dari tongkatnya. Pimpinan berhasil menahan serangan yang belum begitu kuat itu.

"_Black magic_ bukan hanya api saja," ujar Pimpinan, "Masih banyak hal lain yang bisa kupamerkan padamu!"

"FROZEN FLASH(2)! HANCURKAN MEREKA!" Pimpinan berteriak, semburan cahaya putih beku menyambar Hiruma dan Mamori. Mamori menangkisnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghindarinya! Cahaya itu akan terus mengikuti kalian kemanapun!" Pimpinan tertawa congkak, "Sekarang aku hanya tinggal menonton saja!"

Benar. Berapa kalipun Mamori dan Hiruma menangkisnya, cahaya beku itu kembali mengejar mereka bagaikan bumerang.

"EXPLOSION!" ledakan kembali dilontarkan pada Mamori, tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Pimpinan. Hiruma meneriakkan mantra yang sama, dan kali ini berhasil menghajar Pimpinan itu. Tapi ia masih bisa bertahan.

Mereka juga masih harus menghindari cahaya beku yang terus mengejar mereka. Mereka ingin lari keluar kastil, tapi diluar sana sudah ada pasukan bayangan yang begitu banyak. Mereka belum mengetahui bahwa teman-teman mereka sedang berjuang untuk masuk dan menyelamatkan mereka.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori memanggil Hiruma, "Bagaimana ini? Kita dari tadi hanya keliling-keliling terus!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau sihir sialan itu mengenai kita!" jawab Hiruma.

"Kalian akan membeku. Waktu akan berhenti untuk kalian!" teriak Pimpinan.

"Oh, tidak…kita akan mati…," desis Mamori sambil terus berlari menghindar.

Hiruma mencoba menyerang cahaya beku itu, cahaya itu akan terpental namun kemudian kembali lagi menuju mereka.

"Mungkin kita memang harus mati," ujar Hiruma datar.

"A-apa?" Mamori tersentak, "Apa kau mau menyerah? Apa kau mau mati di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak sudi! Tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa!" sentak Hiruma. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidak tahu rencana apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kekuatan seperti apa yang harus ia kerahkan?

"Hiruma-kun! Bagaimana?" tanya Mamori sambil mementalkan cahaya beku itu, yang tak lama kembali lagi.

"Baiklah…," Hiruma menyipitkan mata, "Aku rela mati di sini," Hiruma menatap bola mata biru safir itu. Tatapan yakin, tapi juga sedih.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori merasa aneh menatap bola mata hijau zamrud di hadapannya.

"Asalkan aku mati bersamamu," Hiruma menarik Mamori ke dalam pelukannya erat-erat dan cahaya beku itu menghantam mereka.

ZZAAAPPP!

**Hana's POV**

"KAK HIRUMA! KAK MAMORIIII!"

Aku baru saja melangkah masuk dan mendapati Hiruma dan Mamori…

Membeku.

Menjadi patung es yang mungkin…yang mungkin tak bernyawa.

"Tidak…," aku menjatuhkan tongkatku, "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Jeritan keputus asaan menggema.

_Apa itu yang telah dicuri dariku?_

_Dalam sebuah dunia yang tak berubah_

_Apakah yang sedang kudengarkan ini?_

_Sebuah lagu penuh warna_

Aku menggeram. Kuambil tongkatku dan meneriakkan mantra untuk menghancurkan orang itu. Iblis itu. Yang telah memporak-porandakan segalanya. Yang menjadi biang keladi dari semuanya. Yang kini sedang menertawakan apa yang dilihatnya.

"EXPLOSIOOOOON!"

Cahaya putih terang muncul dengan kekuatan ledakan.

_Segalanya begitu terang_

-MiraculouS-

**Normal POV, Darkness Valley Gate**

"FUNNURABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAAA! Itulah dia, Kuri-hammer!" teriak Jumonji melihat Kurita berhasil meniban sisa pasukan gabungan yang dari tadi terus mereka lawan bersama prajurit dari _white magic_.

"FUGOOOO!" Daikichi menyemangati Kurita dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Selesai sudah pertarungan itu. Para prajurit yang selamat terus mengucapkan terima kasih pada pasukan linemen ini.

"Kalian sangat kuat dan memiliki keberanian yang tinggi, kami kagum sekali," ujar salah satu prajurit.

"Kami sangat senang bisa membantu," kata Kurita sambil senyam-senyum malu.

"Pimpinan kami pasti akan memberikan hadiah untuk kalian. Hadiah terbaik untuk ksatria pemberani," ujar prajurit itu lagi. Mereka tambah ge-er.

"Soal hadiah nanti saja," kata Kuroki, "Sekarang kita harus menyusul teman-teman yang lain!"

"Ah, iya benar!" Kurita mengangguk, "Bisakah kalian membawa kami ke tempat teman kami tadi?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Tapi…kalau dengan kuda akan makan waktu lama," jawab prajurit itu.

"Kita minta saja Magical Train(3) untuk menjemput," kata prajurit yang lain.

"Apa Magical Train sudah bisa dioperasikan?" prajurit yang sebelumnya bertanya.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?" prajurit itu menoleh ke arah para linemen, "Kalian bisa gunakan jam tangan kalian itu untuk menghubungi operator Magical Train!"

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Magical Train itu apa?" tanya Kurita.

"Magical Train itu kereta ajaib, kereta yang bisa terbang dan mengantar kalian ke mana saja," jawab prajurit itu.

"Kita menghubunginya dengan jam tangan ini?" Toganou melihat ke jamnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang mencobanya? Seperti yang dilakukan Hana waktu mau meminta bantuan!" kata Kuroki.

"Baiklah," jawab Toganou, "Halo? Operator Magical Train?"

"Dengan Operator Magical Train, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" terdengar suara operator dari dalam jam tangan Toganou.

"WAAAAH! BERHASIIIIL!" Kurita berteriak gembira.

"Bisa kami minta Magical Train dikirim ke sini? Kami ingin pergi ke Kerajaan _black magic_…," kata Toganou.

"Mereka bersama kami, prajurit," salah seorang prajurit ikut berbicara.

"Baik. Magical Train sudah dapat dioperasikan kembali. Dimanakah posisi kalian sekarang?" tanya operator.

"Gerbang Darkness Valley," jawab Toganou.

"Baiklah. Magical Train tujuan Kerajaan _black magic_ akan tiba sebentar lagi. Terima kasih," ujar operator itu.

Tak lama sebuah kereta terlihat dari jalan di kejauhan. Kereta berwarna perak dengan bintang-bintang keemasan berpendar mengelilinginya.

"WAAAAW….INDAH….," Kurita mengungkapkan kekagumannya.

"FUGO!" sahut Daikichi.

Kereta itu berhenti didepan mereka.

"Silakan naik," salah satu prajurit membukakan pintu.

"Terima kasih ya. Kalian tidak ikut?" tanya Kurita.

"Kami belum mendapat perintah untuk pergi ke Darkness Valley, kurasa…kami hanya bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada kalian," jawabnya.

"Kalian bereskan keadaan disini saja. Bawa pulang teman-teman kalian yang terluka," kata Jumonji. Prajurit itu mengangguk.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita susul yang lain dan kita selamatkan Hiruma dan Mamori-chan!" ujar Kurita semangat.

"Baik!" sahut Ha-ha Bersaudara.

"Meskipun lelah…," kata Jumonji.

"…meskipun sulit, kami…," lanjut Kuroki.

"…akan tetap berjuang!" Toganou mengakhiri.

"B-BAIK!" sahut Daikichi.

_Ayo bangkitlah pahlawan, yang ada di dalam diriku_

_Jangan sampai kau menyerah untuk menggapai impian_

Pasukan linemen menaiki kereta. Mereka lalu duduk di kursi-kursi yang ada.

"Ahh…naik kereta pasti nyaman," ujar Jumonji, "Melalui jalan darat yang tenang."

"Kau lupa ya? Ini 'kan kereta ajaib! Kereta terbang!" celetuk Kuroki.

Jumonji menelan ludah saat merasakan kereta yang ia naiki mulai naik ke udara.

"Oh, tidak…"

"SAMPAI JUMPAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kurita sambil melambaikan tangan dari jendela.

"Semoga berhasil!" kata para prajurit.

Kuroki dan Toganou sibuk menertawakan Jumonji yang takut ketinggain sekaligus mabuk udara itu.

"TIdak mungkin…tidak mungkin kereta bisa terbang…perutku rasanya berguncang…," kata Jumonji.

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal macam itu di dunia sihir seperti ini, hwahahahahahaha!" kata Kuroki.

"Kau ini masih saja takut ketinggian! HWAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toganou tertawa lepas.

"Sialan! Kalian ngajak ribut, ya?" bentak Jumonji.

"AYO KITA MAJUUU!" teriakan Kurita membahana, membuat Ha-ha Brothers berhenti ribut dan menutup telinga.

"FUGOOO!" Daikichi ikutan.

"CUKUP! HENTIKAAAAN!" teriak Ha-ha Bersaudara.

_Ayo tetap bersemangat, walau debar membakar di dada_

_Kembalikan pada kami hari esok yang terlupakan_

_Nyalakan api pertempuran…_

-MiraculouS-

**Hana's POV, Kerajaan **_**black magic**_

Aku hampir saja terpental oleh ledakan yang kukeluarkan sendiri. Namun ledakan itu dilenyapkan oleh bara api dari tangan Pimpinan _black magic_ sialan itu.

"Sialan! Sialaaaaaaan!" aku berteriak dan maju untuk menyerangnya secara langsung. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan teman-temanku di belakang sana mencoba mencegahku, tapi aku tidak peduli.

_Dengan begitu aku bisa membiarkan mimpiku yang hancur berantakan menggema di akhir hari esok_

_Cahaya yang terlahir di akhir dunia kini menjadi satu dengan kita dalam angin yang berhembus _

"SPARKLING STAR(4)!" aku mengarahkan tongkatku padanya, yang ada di otakku hanyalah satu: membunuhnya.

Pimpinan berhasil menghindar, hanya satu bintang yang mengenainya. Tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari bola api telah berada dihadapan mataku.

"Ao-chaaaan!" terdengar teriakan Suzuna.

Aku menggerakkan tongkatku seperti pemukul bola _baseball_, dan berhasil.

"Wah…Hana bisa memukul," puji Monta.

"Kau tetaplah bukan tandinganku, penyihir amatir!" teriak Pimpinan.

"Persetan dengan kata-katamu!" teriakku, "Apa yang telah kaulakukan pada kakak-kakakku? APA?" bentakku penuh emosi.

"APA YANG TELAH KAULAKUKAN PADA MAMO-NEE DAN YO-NIII?" teriakan Suzuna terdengar. Begitu juga teriakan panik Sena dan Monta. Kami sedang berhadapan dengan Pimpinan _black magic_, lho…_remember?_

"Aku telah membekukan mereka berdua yang mencoba menghalangiku menguasai dunia ini," jawab Pimpinan, "Dalam dua jam saja, mereka akan mati!"

Nafas kami seakan terhenti.

_Aku tak bisa tertawa seakan itu adalah masalah orang lain_

_Aku juga tak bisa menghapuskannya begitu saja hanya dengan rasa kesepian ini_

"Mereka tidak akan mati, teman-teman…," aku berkata pada orang-orang dibelakangku yang wajahnya menampakkan bahwa mereka terkena serangan jantung, "Aku akan bunuh penyihir sialan ini untuk membatalkan mantra itu!" aku berteriak pada Pimpinan.

Pertarungan kembali dimulai. Aku tahu Pimpinan hanya mempermainkanku dengan serangan-serangan kelas teri. Aku tak tahu lagi…otakku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

**Normal POV**

"Apakah kita tidak bisa membantunya?" tanya Yuki pada Musashi.

"Dalam hal kekuatan, kurasa Aoihoshi lebih unggul dibandingkan kalau kita yang melawan. Bukankah mereka sama-sama penyihir?" jawab Musashi.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa diam saja, MAX!" protes Monta.

"Ah…ayo kita coba cari cara di ensiklopedia ini!" kata Yukimitsu.

Setelah Yuki menuliskan tentang mantra pembeku, munculah banyak sekali tulisan di lembaran buku ajaib itu.

"(2)_Frozen Flash_ atau mantra pembeku adalah mantra untuk membekukan seseorang atau mengurungnya di dalam es. Jika orang yang terkena mantra ini dibiarkan terlalu lama, maka hawa dingin akan membunuh orang tersebut perlahan-lahan," jelas Yuki.

SIIIING….

Semua terpaku.

"Apa di situ disebutkan cara untuk menghilangkan mantranya?" tanya Sena memecah keheningan.

"Mantra pembeku hanya bisa dihentikan oleh sang pemberi mantra, penyihir lain, atau orang yang terkena mantra itu sendiri. Untuk pilihan yang terakhir, hanya orang-orang khusus yang bisa melakukannya," jelas Yuki lagi.

"Kalaupun kita mau mencoba menghancurkan patung itu, akses ke sana sulit karena terhalang musuh. Apalagi kalau sembarangan, bisa-bisa patung es itu malah hancur," ujar Musashi.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu…," kata Monta sedih.

**Hana's POV**

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau kau bukan tandinganku!" sentak Pimpinan padaku.

"Kita tidak akan tahu itu sebelum pertarungan ini berakhir! FROZEN FLOWER(5)!" aku kembali menyerangnya. Namun percuma, serangan itu tidak berarti banyak.

"Kalau kau memang mau bertarung," Pimpinan berkata, "Aku sudah siapkan lawan untukmu!"

Dahiku mengernyit. Siapa?

"Wakilku yang kedua…," Pimpinan menyeringai horor, "Yang sudah kusiapkan khusus untuk melawanmu!"

"Jangan banyak omong! Hadapi aku langsuuung!" aku baru mau menyerangnya, namun tiba-tiba Pimpinan menghilang bersama ledakan penuh debu. Aku terbatuk-batuk namun tetap memaksakan untuk berteriak.

"Uhuk! Jangan lari, kau! Pengecuuuuut!" pekikku, "Hadapi aku! Apa kau takut pada penyihir amatir sepertiku, hah?"

_Apakah yang akan kudapatkan dalam sebuah kemenangan_

_Di akhir konflik itu_

Sesak, sesak! Aku terbatuk.

"Pergi kemana dia?" terdengar suara Doburoku yang bertanya-tanya.

"KEMBALIIIIII! PENGECUUUUT!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin.

_Apakah yang sedang kudengarkan ini?_

_Sebuah jeritan yang begitu sedih_

Debu-debu mulai menghilang. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku untuk segera melihat apa yang ada dibalik ledakan itu.

Perlahan aku bisa melihat siluet seorang…ngng…laki-laki? Yang pasti ia lebih tinggi dariku.

Orang itu melangkah, dan semakin menampakkan sosok aslinya.

Rambutnya hitam pendek, kulitnya cokelat—sama dengan warna matanya…namun mata itu agak kelabu…

_Oh my god_.

Aku kenal orang ini. Kenal sekali, malah!

Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau ini dia…aku tidak percaya…tidak mungkin…

Aku serasa terkena serangan jantung. Asma. Vertigo. Maag. Anemia.

Seketika itu juga badanku lemas dan limbung—aku jatuh terduduk dihadapan orang itu.

Aku membuka mulutku yang gemetar untuk memanggilnya.

"Masato?"

"Akulah lawanmu, Aoihoshi Hana," Masato berkata dengan angkuhnya.

_Segalanya kini menangis…_

[Chapter 5: Achillea Millefolia, the end.]

* * *

1. Flame Thrower: salah satu senjata Hiruma ini juga ternyata merupakan mantra yang berfungsi sama: menyemburkan api.

3. Magical Train: kereta ajaib yang bisa berjalan di darat maupun terbang. Kendaraan resmi ini biasa digunakan para agen rahasia untuk masuk ke dimensi lain. Namun dalam keadaan darurat lebih banyak dipakai cermin dimensi.

4. Sparkling Star: mantra untuk menyemburkan bintang-bintang berkilau yang sangat banyak, dan bisa menyebabkan ledakan-ledakan skala kecil pada benda yang dikenainya.

5. Frozen Flower: mantra untuk meluncurkan bunga-bunga bertangkai yang membeku dan runcing di ujungnya, sehingga dapat berfungsi sebagai tombak es yang tajam.

* * *

Fuwaaaah…*pijat bahu*

Kuakui chapter ini sangatlah sulit. Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang telah menunggu cerita ini, terima kasih sudah membaca ceritaku. Mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah ya…jangan lupa review kalian!

Aku akan terus berusaha meng-update di akhir pekan…setelah hari-hari bimbelku (rabu, kamis, jumat) berakhir. LOL.

Fic ini mungkin akan berakhir dua chapter lagi…tapi aku masih mencoba menggali ide untuk ceritanya supaya bisa lebih bagus dan berkesan*halah*

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! Review, yaaa…anonymous juga boleeeh! xD


	6. Anemone

Minnnaaaaa!

Aku kembali dengan update-an miraculous lho~!*putar2 ala Taki*

Terima kasih banyak untuk: **Ciel Linda Chisai, Youichi Hikari, Iin cka You-nii, Riichan LuvHiru, Aleunaf Acsis, aoi-darkblue, Kurochi Agitohana, Ririn Cross **udah kubales lewat PM ya!

Dan yang ngga log in:

**Zzz: **nyehehehehe…tadinya mau kisu juga seeeh*dibazooka* makasih ya!

**Wanna be reviewer: **makasih banyak ya, soal itu baca aja disini. Aku akan berusaha mengapdet terus!

**Sakura diamond: **Masato dibawah pengaruh sihir hitam. Terima kasih banyak! Iya, benarkah? Kamu di daerah mana? Hehehe

**Ie' chan: **hehehhe…suit suit! Mau mati bareng Yo-nii? Waa…hidu p bareng aja gimana?*digetok sapu* wah…kata-kata yang tepat! Sankyuu!

**Youichi Nanase**: hueeey! Hirumamo selamat kok, tenang aja…sankyuu!

**RisaLoveHiru: **gapapa senpaai…makasih banyak! Iya, dia bingung sih harus ngapain, secara dunia sihir itu asing banget buat orang yang hanya percaya pada kenyataan kaya' dia. Okay!

Okay! Chapter ini sama sulitnya dengan chapter lalu, semoga kalian menyukainya! xD

Frozen Flower!

Oh my god.

Aku kenal orang ini. Kenal sekali, malah!

Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau ini dia…aku tidak percaya…tidak mungkin…

Aku serasa terkena serangan jantung. Asma. Vertigo. Maag. Anemia.

Seketika itu juga badanku lemas dan limbung—aku jatuh terduduk dihadapan orang itu.

Aku membuka mulutku yang gemetar untuk memanggilnya.

"Masato?"

"Akulah lawanmu, Aoihoshi Hana," Masato berkata dengan angkuhnya.

_Segalanya kini menangis…_

**A Sequel from an Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction: Flowers**

**The Miraculous of Flowers**

**Chapter 6: Unfaded Love Anemone**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha & chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer Song Lyrics: World End-Flow, Flowers-Back On**

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus dia?

Apakah aku salah saat memutuskan harus meninggalkan dia saat itu?

"Apa yang kautunggu, Aoihoshi Hana?" suara Masato yang dingin membuyarkanku, "Apa kau takut melawanku?"

Salah.

Pasti ada kesalahan!

"Masato! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" aku berdiri dan bertanya langsung padanya, mencoba menatap ke matanya.

Tatapannya hampa dan dingin.

"Aku adalah wakil kedua dari Pimpinan, dan tugasku adalah membunuhmu!" jawabnya.

"Bukan!" aku sedikit membentak, "Kau bukan wakil Pimpinan _black magic_! Kau bukan orang jahat!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan," jawabnya datar.

"Ugh," aku menggerutu kesal. Sihir apa yang dipakai Pimpinan sialan itu? Apakah hipnotis biasa? Atau yang lain?

Aku tahu beberapa sihir untuk menyadarkan seseorang, tapi…kalau tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, akibatnya sangat berbahaya! Masato bisa saja tidak kembali normal selamanya.

Aku menguatkan hati dan mencengkram bahu Masato, mengguncangnya, mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Masato! Sadarlah! Ini aku, Hana! Ini aku!" kataku. Berbagai kata sejenis kuucapkan padanya, tapi ia tak bergeming.

_Dengan begitu aku bisa membiarkan mimpiku yang hancur berantakan menggema di akhir hari esok_

_Cahaya yang terlahir diakhir dunia kini menjadi satu dengan kita dalam angin yang berhembus _

**Normal POV**

"Astaga…ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Suzuna bertanya-tanya, "Niwappe tiba-tiba saja jadi aneh! Dia menantang Hana bertarung…"

"Belum lagi, Hiruma dan Mamori sekarang menjadi patung es…," ujar Yukimitsu.

"Pelukan lagi," celetuk Monta agak kesal.

"Ahaahaa!" Taki nyeletuk nggak nyambung.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sampai kapan kita harus diam saja?" tanya Sena. Tak ada yang menjawabnya.

**Hana's POV**

"Masato! Apa kau tidak mengenaliku? Sadarlah!" aku masih terus mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi semua itu sia-sia.

"Masato…ini aku…," nadaku mulai terdengar memelas, menyedihkan. Aku mencoba menyentuh wajahnya, tapi dikibaskan dengan kasar. Dan dengan satu dorongan saja, aku terpental menjauh.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa berteriak. Sakit karena membentur lantai tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan sakit hatiku sekarang. Yah, meskipun aku tahu Masato tidak sengaja, tapi…rasa sedih itu ada.

"Ao-chaaan!" teriak Suzuna. Ia berlari dan menghampiriku,"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia membantuku bangun. Teman-teman yang lain juga menyusulku, berdiri mengelilingiku.

"Kapan kau akan mulai menyerang?" bentak Masato, "Lebih baik cepat kita akhiri pertarungan ini!"

Ugh.

"Hei, Masato!" bentak Monta, "Mengapa kau seperti ini, hah? Bukankah Hana adalah orang yang paling ingin kaulindungi? Tapi mengapa kau malah berniat melukainya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaumaksud. Dan aku tidak kenal denganmu," jawab Masato datar.

Monta menggeram kesal. Aku menghela nafas dan menguatkan hati.

"Hana-san, apakah ada yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Sena.

Aku melangkah maju dan menghalangi mereka mengikuti.

"Aku akan bertarung, teman-teman. Biarkan aku selesaikan masalahku dengan Masato sendirian," aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk dan menatap Masato.

"Ayo kita buktikan saja, apa kau bisa mengalahkanku, Niwa Masato!" aku menantangnya dengan tongkatku. Ia tersenyum samar dan jahat, sementara teman-temanku _sweatdrop_.

_Jangan membuat siapapun menangis—pulanglah—pergilah di luar segalanya dan segalanya akan berada di dalam hatimu yang terisi penuh_

"Hana-san…kau yakin?" tanya Sena dibelakangku.

"80%," aku menjawab santai, mencoba menenangkan teman-temanku, "Untuk saat ini yang terpikir hanyalah mencoba mengalahkannya, mungkin dengan begitu dia akan sadar," jelasku.

"Ao-chan…," terdengar suara sedih Suzuna.

"Tidak apa-apa, Suzuna-chan…," aku menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum padanya, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Percayakan saja pada Aoihoshi," ujar Musashi sambil menepuk bahu Monta yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Aku tidak perlu melihat drama kalian!" sebuah petir hitam meluncur cepat. Musashi menangkisnya dengan pedangnya.

"Mundur teman-teman!" kataku sambil menggestur pada mereka. Dengan sekali ayunan tongkat, aku meneriakkan mantraku.

"Frozen Flowers!"

"Burning Shield(1)!" Masato menahan tombak-tombak dari bunga beku itu dengan perisai api. Lalu ia kembali melancarkan serangan berikutnya,"Explosion!"

Gila! Ledakannya besar sekali! Aku segera menciptakan kekkai dan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Ini bukan tingkat kekuatan yang bisa dikeluarkan orang yang sedang dihipnotis biasa!

Berarti…pimpinan _black magic_ sialan itu benar-benar menjadikan Masato sebagai wakilnya yang kedua. Kekuatan Masato berada satu tingkat di bawah Hiruma sekarang.

Kalau begitu ceritanya…maka sihir ini hanya bisa dihilangkan jika Pimpinan jelek itu berhasil dikalahkan.

Sialan.

Sialaaan!

"Sparkling Star! Hyper Shine(2)!" aku mengacungkan tongkat sihirku padanya. Bintang-bintang kecil menyembur sangat banyak, menimbulkan ledakan dimana-mana. Hanya puluhan dari ribuan saja yang berhasil mengenai Masato. Ia menggeram, entah sakit atau marah. Ah, kalian pikir aku tega melukainya? Jelas nggak!

"Dasar penyihir kelas teri!" bentaknya. Petir-petir hitam tercipta dari telapak tangannya.

"Black Thunderstorm!"

Ledakan dan ledakan terjadi. Aku menghindar dan menghindar, satu mengenaiku dan membuatku harus tiarap.

"Kekkai!" teriakku. Lumayan, petir itu berhenti tak lama setelah kulindungi diriku dengan kekkai.

"Bertarunglah dengan serius!" teriak Masato.

Aku segera berdiri dan balas berteriak,"Kau mau aku menghajarmu dengan serius? Baiklah!"

"Ao-chaaaaan! Hati-hatiiii!" jerit Suzuna panik dari belakangku.

"Power up(3)!" aku mengangkat tongkatku ke atas kepalaku dan mengucapkan mantra berikutnya, "Flower Power(4)!"

_Segalanya begitu terang…_

Seketika itu juga cahaya biru terang mengelilingiku bagaikan angin puyuh. Aku terangkat beberapa senti dari lantai, jubahku yang biru-putih berubah warna menjadi biru dan perak. Tiaraku yang bertahtakan bintang bersayap berubah menjadi bertahtakan bunga. Tongkat bintangku kini punya sayap kecil di kedua sisinya.

Masato tertawa licik,"Kaupikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan meningkatkan kekuatanmu? Flame Thrower!"

Semburan api muncul dari kedua tangannya. Aku terbang ke atas dan berputar ala balerina.

"Flower Hurricane(5)!"

_Sehingga aku dapat mengirimkan langit yang kulihat hari itu di depan untuk harapanku_

Aku menciptakan angin puyuh disekelilingku. Angin itu membawa bunga-bunga warna-warni turut serta. Dengan sekali ayunan tongkat kuhibahkan angin puyuh itu pada Masato. Ia tidak bisa menahannya dan terpental.

Aku terengah-engah sambil turun kembali ke lantai. Pada detik ketiga, Masato baru bisa bangkit dan mencoba berdiri. Wajahnya kotor terkena debu-debu akibat ledakan-ledakan tadi. Aku memang baru memperhatikannya.

Maafkan aku…

"Sialan kau!" bentaknya gusar, "Frozen Sword(6)!"

Sebuah pedang beku berkilat muncul. Pemuda itu berlari dan mencoba menebasku dengan pedang itu, namun langsung kutahan dengan tongkatku. Kaupikir tongkat ini lembek, heh?

_Pada fajar yang tercipta pada awal dari dunia, kita akan putih murni, dan sekarang berada bersama hembusan angin_

**Normal POV**

TRANG! TRANG!

Hana dan Masato bertarung dengan sengit, mengadu pedang es dengan tongkat sihir yang tak kalah kuatnya.

Sena meremas tangannya yang dingin karena menyaksikan pertarungan itu. Taki yang baisanya muter-muter nggak nyambung juga sudah diam dan sedikit serius.

Tak lama Masato berhasil menjatuhkan Hana ke lantai dan menebasnya. Jubahnya yang baru saja berganti menjadi jubah baru kini kembali robek. Lengannya juga tergores, namun tidak terlalu parah.

"Ao-chan! Niwappe!" panggil Suzuna, "Sudahlah, hentikan!" jeritnya.

"Suzuna…," Sena menatapnya.

"Mai Shisutaa…," Taki ikut-ikutan dengan tampang nggak kalah serius.

"Teman-temaaan…bagaimana ini?" tanya Suzuna pada semuanya.

"Waktu kita tinggal satu jam lagi," ujar Yuki sambil terus menulis-nulis di ensiklopedinya, berharap menemukan sesuatu.

"Hiruma-san…Mamori-neechan…," Sena menatap patung es mereka yang berada jauh darinya. Tampak sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hei, lihat!" kata Sena pada yang lain, "Lihat patung esnya!"

Semua mengalihkan perhatian pada patung es itu.

"Apa? Tetap ada patung es…," ujar Monta bingung.

"Tidak, perhatikan baik-baik!" kata Sena.

"Ah, sou!" kata Yukimitsu sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Aku tahu apa maksudmu, Sena! Waah…kau pengamat yang hebat!"

Sena _blushing blushing _nggak jelas dipuji begitu.

"Hah? Ada apa sih?" Monta celingukan bingung.

"Perhatikan teman-teman!" kata Yuki, "Es yang melingkupi Hiruma dan Mamori mulai menipis! Entah menguap atau mencair, tapi esnya jauh lebih tipis dari yang tadi!" ujarnya semangat.

Monta memicingkan mata. Es yang membekukan mereka rupanya memang lebih tipis daripada saat awal mereka melihatnya.

"Benar," Musashi nyengir.

"Berkurang sekitar…," Yukimitsu mengamati lebih serius, "Enam senti dari sepuluh senti yang ada."

"YA~! HEBAT!" Suzuna meloncat gembira.

"Apakah mantra itu melemah atau bagaimana?" tanya Sena pada Yuki.

"Aku tidak tahu…mungkinkah…," Yukimitsu melihat ke patung es itu dengan takjub.

-MiraculouS-

**Normal POV**

"_Manajer sialan."_

Samar-samar Mamori mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Ia tak bisa melihat. Namun ia bisa merasakan sekelilingnya terasa dingin menusuk, dengan secercah rasa hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Siapa?

"_Oi, manajer sialan! Jawab aku kalau kau bisa mendengarku, baka!"_

Mamori kembali mendengar suara itu. Hiruma!

"_Hiruma-kun! Apakah itu kau?"_ Mamori menjawab panggilan yang sebetulnya mengesalkan itu dengan setengah senang setengah panik.

"_Ya, ya, itu aku. Kaupikir siapa heh?"_ tanya Hiruma sarkastis.

"_Hiruma-kun…aku tidak bisa bergerak dan juga tak bisa melihat apapun…," _ujar Mamori, _"Tapi kenapa aku bsia berbicara denganmu? Aku tak merasa kalau mulutku bergerak!"_

"_Kita tidak sedang ngobrol lewat mulut,"_ jawab Hiruma datar.

"_Hah? Terus pakai apa?"_ tanya Mamori.

"_Tch. Tebak saja sendiri!" _jawab Hiruma. Malas kalau harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"_Jangan-jangan…ini suara hati kita?"_ Mamori berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"_Begitulah."_

"_O-oh…mmm…lalu…,"_ Mamori kembali bicara,_ "Kenapa disekitar sini terasa sangat dingin? Apa kita benar-benar jadi beku gara-gara sihir Pimpinan black magic itu?"_

"_Ya. Tapi kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" _Pertanyaan Hiruma yang ini membuat Mamori merasa dunia sudah terbalik.

"_Eh…tumben kau perhatian. Mmm…Entah mengapa aku tetap merasa hangat,"_ jawabnya.

"_Kekekeke!"_ Hiruma terkekeh, _"Aku rasa kita bisa menghancurkan es ini."_

"_Hah? Bagaimana caranya?"_ tanya Mamori.

"_Bukannya kita ini adalah wakil dari masing-masing pimpinan kerajaan sihir sialan? Dengan kekuatan kita, kita pasti bisa mematahkan mantra sialan ini,"_ jelas Hiruma .

"_Kau benar!"_ kata Mamori_, "Lalu bagaimana kita mengeluarkan kekuatan itu?"_

"_Cukup konsentrasi saja. Pikirkanlah kalau kau sedang berusaha melelehkan es sialan ini,"_ jawab Hiruma.

Mamori mencoba apa yang diperintahkan Hiruma. Saat itulah ia baru teringat kalau sesaat sebelum dibekukan tadi, Hiruma memeluknya. Kini ia mengerti mengapa ia merasa hangat, dan kenapa es ini terus meleleh. Ini bukan murni karena kekuatan mereka…tetapi murni kehangatan yang muncul dari cinta mereka berdua. Hiruma pasti mengetahuinya, hanya saja ia tak bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.

"_Hiruma-kun…," _panggil Mamori lembut.

"_KAU MENGGANGGU KONSENTRASIKU," _Hiruma menanggapi dengan galaknya.

Mamori tertawa kecil. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi untuk mematahkan mantra pembeku itu.

-MiraculouS-

**Normal POV**

"Hanya orang-orang khusus yang bisa mematahkan mantra itu," Yukimitsu mengulang apa yang ia baca sebelumnya di ensiklopedi saat ia mencari informasi tentang mantra Frozen Flash, "Mungkinkah mereka berdua termasuk orang-orang itu?"

"Itu pasti!" ujar Suzuna semangat, "Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang terpilih, 'kan? YA~!"

Topik obrolan mereka tentang patung es yang mulai menipis harus dihentikan karena ledakan kembali terjadi dari arah medan pertempuran.

Hana terlihat lusuh dengan jubah yang compang-camping, sedangkan Masato tak kalah lusuh dengan kemeja hitam yang lengannya sudah robek dan celana jins yang robek di beberapa bagian bukan karena modelnya seperti itu.

"Kita belum bisa lega sekarang…," ujar Musashi sambil menatap kedua orang itu. Doburoku mengangguk.

"Kekuatan mereka bisa dibilang seimbang. Hana rupanya seorang penyihir hebat," ujar Yukimitsu.

**Hana's POV**

Mengetahui kalau adu pedang tak ada gunanya, pedang itu telah dilemparkan begitu saja padaku seperti panah dan kupentalkan dengan mantra peledak.

Pertarungan ini tak ada habisnya. Padahal aku hanya punya waktu 45 menit lagi.

"Bagaimana, Aoihoshi Hana?" tanya Masato yang berada agak jauh dariku. Aura kegelapan seperti menguar disekitar tubuhnya. Ia seakan siap mengeluarkan serangan terhebatnya. "Apa kau sudah kehabisan ide untuk mengalahkanku?"

"Keluarkan serangan terbaik yang kaubisa!" bentakku.

Dasar Hana bodooooooooooooooooooh…Kenapa kau malah menantangnyaaaaa….?

"Kuhabisi kau dengan serangan terakhir ini!" ledakan berwarna hitam terbebas dari tubuhnya, ia mengangkat tangannya, mengumpulkan setiap kekuatan kegelapan yang ada di kerajaan ini, membentuk sesuatu yang tak terlihat jelas.

Aku menggigit bibir dan bersiap menerima serangan apapun yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"Darkness…," desis Masato sambil mengumpulkan lebih banyak petir-petir, bola-bola api atau apalah itu yang meletup-letup di tangannya. Sepertinya itu sebuah mantra.

Aku menelan ludah.

"…BIG BANG!(7)" teriak Masato, saat ledakan hitam berkekuatan besar, dahsyat dan mengerikan mulai mengarah ke arahku. Ledakan itu tidak punya kecepatan berarti, namun tetap saja kita tidak akan bisa menghindar dengan diameternya yang sangat besar.

Tak bisa lari. Tak bisa sembunyi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Terpikir olehku saat itu sebuah mantra yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya. Mungkin ledakan didepanku ini adalah versi _black magic_nya.

Serangan yang mematikan, dan menimbulkan kerusakan luar biasa.

Aku menggenggam tongkatku erat-erat. Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Shining…," aku memulai mantra itu, dan merasakan guncangan yang begitu hebat. Guncangan yang tak hanya datang dari ledakan Masato yang sudah sangat dekat menuju ke arahku, namun juga ledakan yang siap keluar dari tongkatku. Aku mencoba menahan kekuatan yang dahsyat itu. Mengendalikan tongkatku yang gemetar hebat, ikut mengguncang tubuhku.

"…BIG BANG!(8)"

Cahaya biru-putih berkekuatan ledakan muncul dari tongkatku, berhasil menahan ledakan berukuran sama milik Masato. Namun Masato masih terus mengendalikan ledakan itu, membuat kedua ledakan kami saling beradu, mencoba mendominasi ledakan lawan, namun tidak kunjung berhasil.

Kini aku tak bisa melihat Masato lagi. Hanya cahaya berwarna kelabu hasil dari dentuman besar hitam dan putih yang saling beradu. Aku mencoba memepertahankan ledakanku dengan seluruh tenaga, meskipun aku sudah terseret mundur sejauh satu meter dari tempatku berada tadi. Teriakan-teriakan panik teman-teman dibelakangku terus saja terdengar.

"Menyerahlah, Aoihoshi Hanaaa!" teriak Masato dari seberang sana.

"Sadarlah, Masato!" teriakku, "Kau bukan orang jahat! Kau bukan budaknya Pimpinan sialan itu!"

Aku kembali terseret mundur karena Masato menambah kekuatan ledakannya. Aku bisa merasakan Suzuna berada tepat dibelakangku. Namun dengan sekali hentakan aku kembali maju lima langkah, membuat cahaya putih mendominasi, namun tak lama kembali berubah menjadi abu-abu, yang berarti kekuatan kami seimbang.

"Masato! Kumohon! Sadarlah!" teriakku.

"Mati kau!" teriak Masato, ledakan hitam mendominasi.

"Kau bukan seorang pembunuh! Sadarlah!" aku memekik ditengah rasa takut akan ledakan dahsyat didepanku. Dadaku sesak. Aku bingung apakah yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Air mata membanjiri pipiku begitu saja.

"MENYERAHLAH!" Masato berteriak gahar, bola ledakan di depan kami semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Sadarlah, MASATOOO!" jeritku.

BLAAAAARRRR!

Dua kekuatan yang seimbang membuat bola ledakan tak terkendali dan melepaskan seluruh energi yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Dentuman dahsyat berwarna kelabu membuatku terpental kebelakang. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku melayang begitu saja di udara…dan mendengar suara tongkatku yang terjatuh.

Saat itulah bagaikan sebuah kaset yang diputar ulang, semua kenangan dalam ingatanku berputar ulang begitu saja…

_Aku yakin bahwa pertemuanku denganmu bukanlah hanya keberuntungan saja_

"_Hajimemashite," aku membungkuk memberi hormat kepada teman-teman dan tersenyum, "Watashi wa Aoihoshi Hana desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" aku kembali membungkuk dan tersenyum pada seisi kelas._

_Aku tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba merasa seperti ini_

"_Tapi, aku serius. Hiruma itu benar-benar setan…akan berbahaya masuk klub amefuto buatmu," ujar Jumonji serius._

"_Itu nggak akan membuat kesukaanku pada American football berubah kok! Dia nggak menghalangi semangatku untuk ikutan klub!" kataku antusias dan jujur, "Aku mungkin nggak akan bisa jadi pemain hebat seperti kalian…," kataku pelan, "Tapi aku sangat senang andaikan bisa ikut klub olahraga yang aku suka." _

_Kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke tempat lainnya_

"_Hana-chan," Kurita membuyarkan lamunanku, "Maaf kami baru bisa mengadakan pesta penyambutan ini untukmu sekarang, yah…kau tahu kan susah sekali dapat izin dari Hiruma…," ujar Kurita sambil menunjuk ke Hiruma yang cuek menggelembungkan permen karetnya, "Selamat datang di klub kami! Kuharap kita bisa bersama-sama menuju ke Christmas Bowl!" ucapnya semangat dan tersenyum ramah padaku._

_Tiba-tiba kusadari bahwa waktu dan bunga kita satu-satunya tengah mekar_

"_Ano…senpai, petaknya?"_

"_Tanamlah apapun yang kau suka, pokoknya rawat kebun ini. Sebentar lagi kuselesaikan pagarnya."_

_Aku terkesiap,"Aku boleh menanam apapun? Menanam bunga?"_

"_Tentu," Musashi tersenyum lalu kembali berjongkok,"Kebun ini untukmu."_

_Waktu berputar dan berputar kembali every day_

_Aku berjalan ke ruang klub sambil membaca catatan Mamori. Pagi ini tidak ada kerjaan, jadi aku bisa ke kelas mengerjakan tugas piket._

"_Minasan, ohayou," sapaku pada anak-anak. Ada Hiruma, Kurita, Sena dan Monta di dalam._

"_Ohayou," jawab semua kecuali Hiruma._

_Karena aku sangat membenci itu, aku mencoba berteriak dan mengikuti bayangan itu_

"_Masatooo!" aku berteriak memanggilnya sambil berjalan lebih cepat. Dia tidak berhenti, menoleh pun tidak._

_Aku tak bisa jujur dan berterima kasih padamu, aku sangat membenci bagian dari diriku ini_

"_Hey."_

_Dia rupanya. Naik sepeda, pula. Baru tuh kayaknya._

"_Hei juga," jawabku retoris._

"_Butuh tumpangan?"_

_Aku nyengir, "Aku berat lho."_

"_Nggak masalah. Daripada jalan kaki? Lumayan 'kan jadi nggak tambah capek?"_

"_Ookay," kataku tersenyum, dan duduk di boncengan sepedanya._

_Meskipun itu hanya satu kata, aku tak bisa mengatakannya sendiri dengan mulutku ini_

_Hiruma mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan berkata,"Kau benci aku atau tidak aku tidak peduli," ujarnya gamblang._

_Mata hijau zamrud itu bergetar saat mengucapkannya._

_Dia berbohong._

_Kau BERBOHONG, Hiruma Youichi._

"_Aku benci Hiruma-kun!" teriak Mamori sekali lagi, lalu berbalik dan menggeser pintu, dan berlari keluar sambil menangis._

_Aku mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya di dalam hatiku_

"_Grrrhhh…," Suzuna menggeram kesal,"Dasar Sena! Nyebelin! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memujiku, sih? Kapan aku bisa terlihat bagus dimatamu?" bentak Suzuna lalu meluncur pergi. Sena kembali shock mengetahui Suzuna menganggap serius pernyataan barusan._

"_Suzuna? Suzunaaa!"_

_Sena memanggilnya, tapi gadis itu tetap pergi. Sena merasa bingung dan menyesali perkataannya. Ia menyukai Suzuna apa adanya, tapi sulit untuk mengatakannya. Cowok pemalu itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengerti betul bahwa Suzuna sungguh marah padanya._

_Meskipun segalanya mungkin berakhir terpisah-pisah, hancur, dan akan menghilang_

"_Baiklah," aku menghela nafas, berusaha mengatasi dadaku yang sesak,"Kita pulang."_

_Kami berjalan menuju kereta ajaib itu. Masato naik dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku._

"_Tunggu."_

_Aku menoleh sebentar kebelakang, memandang untuk terakhir kalinya, Deimon Devil Bats, sekolah…_

_Meskipun hanya sebentar…_

_Terima kasih…_

_Kita masih percaya pada hari-hari yang kita habiskan bersama_

"_Ohayou gozaimas—"_

_Aku terhenti karena lima pasang mata di clubhouse memandangku heran._

"_YA AMPUN HANA-CHAN?" Mamori berseru panik melihatku memakai mantel tebal, siap pergi ke kutub untuk mempelajari pengendalian air._

"_Kau sakit? Apa kau demam?" Mamori memeriksa badanku._

"_Aku nggak ap—"_

"_Monta, letakkan barang-barangnya di meja! Sena, buatkan teh!" Mamori menggiringku ke dekat penghangat ruangan._

"_Aku cuma—"_

"_Kau yakin tidak mau istirahat di UKS?" kata Mamori sambil mengeluarkan berbagai varian obat dari tasnya._

_Aku yakin bahwa akan ada hal yang takkan pernah berubah, flower_

"_Bersiaplah untuk seleksi pemain baru untuk tim tahun ini. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai ada pemalas yang masuk ke Deimon Devil Bats! Kau juga harus siapkan manajer baru untuk menggantikanmu. Dan juga…," ia nyengir jahil sekali pada Mamori setelah selesai mengeluarkan komandonya,"Bantu manajer sialan memilihkan universitas dengan tim amefuto terbaik. Mengerti?" sentaknya. Mamori merangkul bahuku dan tersenyum padaku. Wajahmu blushing, tahu! Hihihihihi…_

"_Siap, komandan!" jawabku mantap lalu tersenyum yakin._

Maafkan aku semuanya…

Aku ingin selalu melindungi kalian yang kusayangi…

Tapi aku hanya bisa sampai di sini…

Aku sempat melihat bahwa Masato juga terpental kebelakang, namun mataku perlahan menutup, dan semuanya gelap.

"AO-CHAAAAAAAAN!" terdengar pekikan Suzuna.

**Normal POV**

"CATCH MAAAAX!" Monta menangkap Hana yang terpental dengan akurat. Sena segera melihat ke arah Masato, di seberang sana.

"Niwa-san!" Sena berlari ke arah Masato yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Namun saat ia hampir sampai, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mantra menggema.

"BLACK THUNDERSTORM!"

"HIEEEEEE!" Sena langsung melakukan _spin_ dan berlari menghindari petir-petir yang mengejarnya. Pimpinan _black magic _telah kembali dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ao-chan!" Suzuna membantu Monta membawa Hana yang tak sadarkan diri ke sudut yang lebih aman. Suzuna duduk di sana dan Monta membaringkan Hana di pangkuannya.

"Astaga…astaga…," Doburoku menghampiri Hana dengan tergopoh-gopoh, "Kenapa jadi begini?"

"Jika dua kekuatan yang seimbang beradu, maka inilah yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang menang, keduanya malah terluka," kata Yukimitsu sambil mengikuti Doburoku.

"Teman-teman! Bahaya!" teriak Sena. Pimpinan _black magic _itu mulai menyerang mereka.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Rupanya memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku! Kalau begitu mati saja kalian semua!" sentaknya. Ia menyemburkan api ke arah Hana dan Suzuna,"Matilah kau, penyihir amatir!"

Suzuna menjerit. Namun api itu batal melukai dirinya dan Hana, karena Musashi telah siaga dengan pedangnya untuk menghalau setiap serangan. Taki juga berputar menciptakan angin puyuh andalannya.

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan dengan pedangmu, heh?" bentak Pimpinan. Musashi tak menjawab, ia hanya terus konsentrasi untuk melindungi Hana dan Suzuna.

"Patung esnya!" teriak Monta. Semua mata beralih ke patung es itu. Cahaya merah terang yang hangat tiba-tiba menyala dari dalamnya, melelehkan setiap senti es yang tersisa. Hiruma dan Mamori telah berhasil mematakan mantra milik musuh mereka!

"Hebat, MAX!" puji Monta. Semua hanya bisa melihat dengan kagum sekaligus heran.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Pimpinan kesal.

Mamori perlahan membuka matanya, begitu juga dengan Hiruma. Mereka langsung bertatapan.

"Kekekeke…," Hiruma ketawa setan.

"Wow. Kita berhasil," ujar Mamori pelan sambil tersenyum bangga.

Mereka baru menyadari kalau ada penonton yang sedang terkagum-kagum melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalian?" Mamori terkesiap, "Bagaimana bisa kalian ada di sini?"

"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Musashi, "Yang penting sekarang kita harus atasi orang itu," ia menunjuk Pimpinan.

"FLAME THROWER!" Pimpinan kembali menyerang dengan api yang membara. Hiruma dan Mamori menangkisnya dengan kompak.

"T-tunggu!" Mamori baru menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat Suzuna yang duduk di sudut, "Siapa itu?"

Semua langsung tertunduk sedih.

Hiruma mengernyit,"Seperti aku pernah lihat."

"Itu Hana-san…Aoihoshi Hana," jawab Sena muram.

Mamori kembali terkejut,"Hana-chan?"

Hiruma tercengang,"Anak baru sialan yang rese, sok jadi mak comblang dan kebanyakan tanya itu?"

"HUS!" tegur Mamori.

"MATI KALIAN! EXPLOSION!" Pimpinan yang merasa dicuekin langsung melancarkan serangan berikut. Sayang disayang, serangan itu kini dipentalkan Musashi.

"Bagaimana bisa…?" gumam Mamori.

"Sekali lagi, ceritanya panjang. Tapi kalian harus tahu sesuatu," kata Yukimitsu pelan, "Hanya Hiruma yang bisa mengalahkan Pimpinan _balck magic_. Dia tidak tahu hal ini."

Hiruma nyengir setan,"Kalau begitu, mudah saja."

"Kubekukan kalian semua!" bentak Pimpinan, "FROZEN FLASH!"

"Oh, tidak!" pekik Mamori, "Mantra itu lagi!"

"Aktifkan: Heart Weapon! FUNNURRABAAAAAA!"

Kurita, serta para linemen lainnya, datang melindungi semuanya dengan perisai yang membakar habis sinar yang datang. Tameng ajaib itu rupanya adalah satu-satunya benda yang berhasil menghalangi Frozen Flash.

"Kami kembali!" kata Jumonji. Semua bersorak senang, sementara Mamori kebingungan dan Hiruma cengar-cengir seram karena dapat ide mengerikan.

"Hei, ada apa dengan Hana-chan?" tanya Kurita. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Lagi-lagi aku harus bilang…ceritanya panjang," kata Musashi.

"Hoi manajer sialan," panggil Hiruma, "Aku punya rencana bagus!"

"Bicarakan secepatnya! Sementara itu kami akan melindungi kalian!" kata Kuroki.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mamori.

"Meskipun kenyataannya aku bisa mengalahkan Pimpinan sialan itu, tapi aku belum bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku sepenuhnya," kata Hiruma, "Namun aku berpikir kalau kita bisa menyatukan kekuatan kita seperti di dalam es tadi, mengalahkan dia bukanlah perkara sulit."

Mamori mengangguk cepat,"Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah…," Hiruma nyengir. Ia menggandeng Mamori maju ke depan, melewati barisan linemen, "Kita maju."

Mamori tersipu, senang tapi gugup.

"Berjuanglah!" kata Kurita. Semuanya memberi semangat pada mereka berdua.

"Kalian berniat bertarung denganku lagi?" Pimpinan tertawa menghina, "Dasar bodoh!"

Saat itulah kembali terjadi saling serang antara Hiruma-Mamori dan Pimpinan _black magic_.

"Ao-chan…Ao-chan…," sementara itu Suzuna mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hana yang tergeletak di pangkuannya, "Bangunlah, Ao-chan…"

"Aku akan memeriksanya," kata Doburoku. Yuki juga ikut memeriksa Hana.

"Tak ada tulang yang patah…syukurlah," kata Doburoku setelah memeriksa tangan dan kaki Hana.

"Lalu, bagaimana analisamu, Kak Yukimitsu?" tanya Toganou.

"Mmh…," Yuki mencoba mencari denyut nadi Hana di pergelangan tangannya, "Dia masih hidup, masih bernafas, tapi…," wajahnya berubah muram.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suzuna. Wajahnya memerah karena ingin menangis.

"Detak jantungnya lemah…," kata Yuki. Ia lalu menyentuh leher Hana,"Badannya mulai dingin…"

"Tidak…Ao-chan…," Suzuna memeluk Hana yang tak sadarkan diri sambil berlinang air mata. Sena lalu mendekat padanya, dan menenangkannya.

"Mungkin Masato juga mengalami kondisi yang sama," ujar Monta sedih.

"Ao-chan…bangun…," panggil Suzuna sambil menangis. Tak ada jawaban. Hana hanya terbaring sambil bernafas perlahan.

"Dia pasti bisa bertahan," Musashi meyakinkan semuanya, "Percayalah. Dia akan tetap hidup."

"Aku percaya," kata Doburoku. Semua mengangguk.

Mereka kini menggantungkan semuanya pada rencana Hiruma yang sedang dicobanya. Akankah mereka berdua berhasil mengalahkan Pimpinan _black magic_ itu?

[Chapter 6: Anemone, the end.]

1. Burning Shield: Mantra yang menciptakan perisai dari api.

2. Hyper Shine: Mantra untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dari mantra sebelumnya jadi tiga kali lipat lebih kuat.

3. Power up: Mantra untuk merubah diri menjadi satu tingkat lebih kuat.

4. Flower Power: tingkat kekuatan Hana yang paling tinggi. Ia akan berubah wujud dengan jubah, tongkat dan tiara baru. Setiap serangan yang dikeluarkan ketika dalam wujud ini, juga akan mengeluarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga.

5. Flower Hurricane: Angin puyuh dengan kelopak bunga didalamnya.

6. Frozen Sword: pedang dari es yang sangat kuat.

7. Darkness Big Bang: tingkat tertinggi dari mantra _black magic _jenis ledakan. Mantra yang sangat sulit dan berbahaya. Dentumannya berwarna hitam pekat.

8. Shining Big Bang: kebalikan dari Darkness Big Bang, itulah mengapa sangat sulit menang jika kedua mantra ini terus diadu.

Horeee~! Akhirnya selesaaai! Makasih semua udah mau baca dan nungguin apdetan fic ini! xD

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah, jangan lupa review-nya! Sampai jumpa lagiii!


	7. Hibiscus

Minna! Undine datang lagi lhouw!*menyambut diri sendiri*

Terima kasih ya semuanya…tak terasa Miraculous sudah sampai chapter akhir*nangis bombay*

Terima kasih banyak: **Cielheart Ie'chan, Iin cka You-nii, lilly135, aoi-darkblue, Ciel L-RokujoBaskerville, levina deandra, Youichi Hikari, Riichan LuvHiru, Miharu Koyama, Kurochi Agitohana** sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga yang lain kubalas dulu ya:

**Wanna be reviewer**: yosh! Doumo arigatou! xD

**Just your reader: **aaaaaaahhh~ masa siiiiii~h?*blush* aku berusaha memperbanyak, tapi lumayan susah juga*plak!* makasih!

**Sakura Diamond: **iyah, aku disibukkan oleh para guru itu!*disetrap* makasih banyak ya…hehe. Ooo, SMPN 12! Aku tahu! Aku juga tinggal di Surabaya timur lhooo*wink* tapi sekolah di SMAN 16. Jangan-jangan kita tetanggaan? Hahaha xD

**Zzz: **hola juga! Siaap!

**Chopiezu: **syukurlah! Itu memang salah satu poin di cerita ini, hehehe. Aku juga suka sekali!*lari ke kelas chopiezu* ayo nyanyi bareng! _Arigatou tte, sunao ni ienakute….FLAWAAAA…_

**Just teen reader: **hehehe, tengkyu coy! ^^v

**Youichi Nanase: **nyehehe! Hum, kita lihat saja di sini ya! Semoga suka dan terima kasih!

**RisaLoveHiru: **hehehe makasih banyaak!

**Rika fukuzawa: **halo. Makasih banyak ya…ini chapter penutupnya…

Yosh! Selamat membaca pertarungan akhir di dunia sihir!

* * *

**A Sequel from an Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction: Flowers**

**The Miraculous of Flowers**

**Chapter 7: Delicate Beauty Hibiscus**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha & chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer Song Lyrics: Spirale by Makino Yui**

"Ao-chan…bangun…," panggil Suzuna sambil menangis. Tak ada jawaban. Hana hanya terbaring sambil bernafas perlahan.

"Dia pasti bisa bertahan," Musashi meyakinkan semuanya, "Percayalah. Dia akan tetap hidup."

"Aku percaya," kata Doburoku. Semua mengangguk.

"Kita tuntaskan saja pertarungan ini! Mati kalian semua!" Pimpinan _black magic_ terbang rendah dan meneriakkan mantra, "Pasukan bayangan! Muncullaah!"

Ratusan pasukan bayangan yang sebelumnya dihadapi Hana dkk. di luar kerajaan kembali muncul.

"SET, HUT!"

Dengan diteriakkannya aba-aba tersebut oleh Hiruma, para linemen maju ke depan dan membuka jalan untuk Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Sena! Ayo kita ikut membuka jalan!" ajak Monta. Sena mengangguk, bersama teman-teman yang lain mereka kembali menghadapi para pasukan bayangan.

"Cepat!" ujar Hiruma pada Mamori. Mereka berdua segera berlari begitu ada celah, dan akhirnya dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Pimpinan.

"Serangan payah apa yang mau kalian berikan padaku?" tanyanya sombong. Mamori menelan ludah.

"Hiruma-kun, kita harus apa?" desisnya.

"Kekeke. Ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pikiranku. Sebuah mantra," Hiruma menoleh padanya, "Apakah mantra itu juga ada di pikiranmu?"

"Ummmh…," Mamori memejamkan mata sejenak, "Sepertinya iya."

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja," Hiruma nyengir setan, dan menggenggam tongkatnya dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya ia ulurkan pada Mamori.

"A…Apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Berikan tanganmu! Untuk menyatukan kekuatan, kita harus saling terhubung!" jelas Hiruma.

"B-baiklah!" Mamori mengulurkan tangannya, dan langsung digandeng oleh Hiruma. Pipinya merona merah. Pipinya Mamori, bukan Hiruma!

"Darkness Big Bang!" seru Hiruma. Tongkatnya mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan kegelapan yang ada disekitarnya, membentuk gumpalan ledakan berwarna hitam yang semakin melebar diameternya.

Mamori mengangkat tongkatnya yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanan tinggi-tinggi,"Shining Big Bang!" serunya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada tongkatnya, tapi semuanya terang.

"Mantra itu terlalu tinggi untuk kalian!" sentak Pimpinan, "Hyper Burning Shield(1)!"

Dinding api yang panas membara tercipta di depan Pimpinan. Ia lalu tertawa congkak.

"Hi-Hiruma! KYAA!" Mamori terseret mundur karena kekuatan yang dikeluarkannya sangat besar. Tapi Hiruma menahannya dengan gandengan tangannya.

"Bertahanlah!" bentak Hiruma, "Ledakannya bahkan belum kita lontarkan!"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya!" jerit Mamori.

"Kau bisa, baka! Makanya kau harus percaya!" bentak Hiruma lagi.

"Eh?" Mamori terkejut.

"Kau harus percaya kalau kita bisa mengalahkan Pimpinan sialan itu! Kau harus percaya padaku, manajer sialan!" ujar Hiruma.

"Percaya?" gumam Mamori.

Mamori akhirnya meyakinkan dirinya, melangkah maju, menguatkan hati dan balas menggenggam tangan Hiruma.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hiruma-kun," ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum ala malaikat pada Hiruma.

"Kekeke," Hiruma nyengir setan, "Bukannya dari tadi!"

Mereka berdua kembali mempertahankan tongkat mereka yang sekarang telah menciptakan bola ledakan yang sangat besar. Kepercayaan telah ada dalam hati masing-masing. Mamori percaya bahwa Hiruma akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi nanti, dan Hiruma percaya Mamori akan setia mendampinginya. Dan satu yang pasti, mereka berdua percaya kalau mereka bisa mengalahkan Pimpinan _black magic_!

"MAMO-NEE! YO-NII! BERJUAAANG!" teriak Suzuna.

"Sekarang saatnya!' ujar Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk.

Mereka berdua mengarahkan tongkat mereka ke depan, menyatukan ledakan mereka dan mengarahkannya ke satu titik sasaran.

"Kalian tidak akan mungkin mengalahkanku!" ujar Pimpinan yang merasa dirinya terlindung di balik dinding api yang berkobar-kobar itu.

"DUAL POWER UNLOCK (2)!" seru Mamori. Ia dan Hiruma mengambil nafas bersamaan untuk meneriakkan mantra yang sesungguhnya.

"GALAXY BIG BANG!"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Ledakan dahsyat berwarna kelabu terlontar tepat ke arah Pimpinan. Seketika itu juga terlihat percikan api.

Pimpinan terkejut karena percikan api itu bukan dari ledakan yang terbakar karena dihalangi oleh perisai api, tepi perisai apilah yang mulai menghilang karena bergesekan dengan big bang!

"Sialan…," desisnya.

Suara ledakan yang dahsyat tercipta dan memekakkan telinga. Para linemen langsung maju ke depan Hiruma dan Mamori lalu melindungi semuanya dari efek ledakan.

Selang satu menit kemudian, kabut-kabut mulai menghilang. Semua bisa melihat Pimpinan yang terkapar di lantai kerajaannya yang anehnya tak runtuh-runtuh meskipun telah terjadi beberapa kali ledakan dahsyat di sana.

"Apakah kita…berhasil?" tanya Doburoku.

"Kemungkinan yang berhasil kuhitung adalah 90%...," jawab Hiruma, "Oleh karena itu, 10% sisanya bisa jadi masalah…"

Keheningan menyapa. Semuanya menunggu apakah tubuh yang tergeletak itu masih bernyawa.

SRET…

Hiruma memicingkan mata, marah. Mamori dan Suzuna terkesiap, sisanya tertegun tidak percaya.

Pimpinan menggerakkan tangannya dan beranjak bangun,. Dia belum mati.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu…," ujarnya serak dan seram, "Aku harus menjadi penguasa dunia ini!"

"Berhentilah mengejar ambisi jahatmu!"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang wanita bergaun putih panjang dengan corak emas serta mahkota berlian meluncur terbang dari gerbang masuk. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya pada pria berjubah hitam-merah yang sudah tak punya tenaga itu dan mengucapkan mantra.

"Healing Soul (3)," ujarnya lembut, dan berkas-berkas cahaya berkilauan muncul dari tangannya, menyelimuti Pimpinan _black magic_.

"Dia…Pimpinan _white magic_," ujar Yuki menjawab kebingungan semuanya.

"Wow," desis Mamori, "Dia begitu…berkilau?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku!" desis Pimpinan _black magic_ gusar.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu," Pimpinan _white magic_ menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai, dan berlutut. Ia menatap musuhnya itu dengan lembut.

"Sialan kau!" maki Pimpinan _black magic_, "Putri Cahaya sialan!"

"Putri Cahaya?" tanya Monta pada Yuki yang asyik membaca ensiklopedi.

"Itu nama aslinya," jawab Yuki.

"Dengan mantra ini aku berharap kau akan terlahir menjadi dirimu yang baru, Diggz. Dirimu yang suci dengan hati penuh kebaikan. Takkan ada lagi kegelapan yang mengganggu hidupmu," ujar Putri Cahaya.

Pria bernama Diggz itu hanya bisa menelungkupkan kepalanya ke lantai, menerima kekalahan dan penderitaan yang ia terima karena ambisinya sendiri. Cahaya berkilauan kini menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, dan jasad itu perlahan menghilang bersama kilau-kilau yang terangkat ke atas, lalu lenyap. Ia telah tiada.

Keheningan tak berlangsung lama. Seseorang yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Diggz tadi—Masato, perlahan bangun dan duduk.

"Oi, Masato!"

Monta berlari ke arahnya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Raimon?" Masato mengernyit, "Kok kamu ada di sini?"

"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Sena yang ikut menyusul Monta, "Tapi, keadaan Hana-san sangat gawat!"

"Hana?"

Monta dan Sena mengantar Masato pada Hana yang terbaring di pangkuan Suzuna. Masato berlutut dan Suzuna memindahtangankan Hana padanya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Masato dengan wajah kaget.

"Kalian…kalian tadi saling bertarung…dan…," Suzuna tertunduk sedih.

Masato masih agak bingung. Tapi ia terus mengamati Hana yang KATANYA tak sadarkan diri itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Masato malah nyengir.

"Lho? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Monta.

"Err…Kak Anezaki," Masato memanggil Mamori yang sedari tadi mengamati, "Bisa tolong munculkan cream puff dengan sihirmu?"

"Eh?" Mamori heran, "Bisa ya?"

Mamori mencoba membayangkan cream puff dan mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah telapak tangannya. Muncul sekantong cream puff dengan wangi yang manis.

"Menjijikkan," celetuk Hiruma.

"Terima kasih," ujar Masato ketika kantong itu telah sampai padanya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan itu?" tanya Kurita sambil ngiler.

Masato berdehem, lalu berkata santai,"Ah…Hana, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tak kunjung sadar?" katanya, "Padahal aku sudah belikan cream puff ini untukmu…tapi…karena kau masih pingsan, aku akan berikan saja cream puff ini untuk—"

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyambar kantong itu.

Hana.

"Enak saja," kata Hana pelan dengan mata terpejam, "Cream puff ini untukku! Akan kusimpan sampai kondisiku pulih!"

"J-jadi…dari tadi dia hanya tidur?" tanya Yuki. Semua _sweatdrop_ kecuali Hiruma.

"Kekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh, "Dasar anak baru sialan!"

GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK…

"Kerajaan ini akan runtuh!" teriak Pimpinan _white magic_, "Cepat keluar dari sini!"

Beserta perintah itu, belasan pengawal dan tim medis datang melakukan evakuasi. Tak lama Pimpinan juga limbung, karena memaksakan diri untuk tetap ke sini padahal kondisinya tidak prima.

"Kita akan naik Magical Train untuk kembali ke Kerajaan _white magic_!" ujar salah seorang pengawal.

"M-Magical Train?" Jumonji _sweatdrop_.

"Iya, ayo kita cepat naiiiik…," ujar Kuroki dan Toganou dengan wajah sangat jahil dan merangkul lengan Jumonji, menyeretnya keluar.

"TIDAAAAAAAK!"

-MiraculouS-

**Normal POV**

Mamori keluar dari kamarnya, menyelinap perlahan supaya Hana dan Suzuna yang juga tidur di sana tidak terbangun.

"Wuah, masih pagi sekali…," gumamnya, melihat lorong kamar-kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu redup. Ia lalu berjalan keluar, ke arah beranda depan. Beberapa bintang masih bersinar indah di langit. Belum ada tanda matahari akan terbit.

Tap tap tap

Mamori menghela nafas. Suara itu, pasti dia.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori menghampiri Hiruma yang duduk santai di sebuah kursi dan dengan VAIO putih di pangkuan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Mamori sambil mengambil kursi yang sama dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ini aku sedang tidur," jawab Hiruma ngawur.

"Mou, kau ini," protes Mamori.

Hening sesaat. Hiruma asyik sekali dengan VAIO-nya seperti biasa.

Mamori memandangi bintang-bintang sekali lagi. Ia masih berada di dunia sihir antah-berantah ini, dimana setelah pertarungan usai mereka semua dibawa ke Kerajaan _white magic_ untuk beristirahat. Masing-masing diberi piyama dan tempat tidur yang sangat nyaman. Namun Mamori sepertinya terkena insomnia sehingga tidak bisa tidur.

"Dari mana kaudapatkan laptopmu, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori.

"Mereka mengirimkannya ke sini dengan sihir konyol mereka," jawab Hiruma.

"Kau tidak mengancam penghuni istana ini 'kan?" selidik Mamori.

"Kekeke! Menurutmu?" Hiruma terkekeh jahil.

Mamori merengut kesal karena kejahilan Hiruma.

"Hey, Hiruma-kun…," Mamori menatap kedua kakinya yang beralaskan sandal tidur, "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku…"

"Kenapa? Kau mulai merasa sarafmu tidak beres? Kekurangan asupan cream puff basi?" tanya Hiruma ketus.

Mamori menggeleng,"Ini tentang tugas kita waktu didatangkan ke sini. Kita disuruh saling membunuh, bukan?" ia menghela nafas, "Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa waktu itu tidak kaubunuh saja aku?"

Hiruma berhenti mengetik, mengerutkan alis, menoleh ke arah Mamori dan _jawdrop_.

Mamori gelagapan,"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, manajer sialan. Kenapa kau menanyakan padaku pertanyaan tolol seperti itu? Lalu kau mau aku bunuh saja, heh?" tanya Hiruma galak.

"B-bukan begitu!" elak Mamori, "Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau selama ini selalu berbuat sadis dengan menembaki orang-orang, menodong mereka semua dengan senjata, kenapa kau tidak cukup tega untuk membunuhku?"

"Tch," Hiruma mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa coba?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Itu karena aku berpikir kau pasti juga tidak akan mau membunuhku, jadi sebagai balasannya, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Simpel kan?" ujar Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk-angguk.

Hiruma lalu mangap jahil,"Berarti sekarang kubalik pertanyaannya. Kenapa kau tidak mau membunuhku? Bukannya kau benci sekali padaku? Kekeke!"

_BLUSH!_

Mamori _blushing_ tidak karuan saat memikirkan jawaban yang ia miliki. Hiruma makin semangat menggodanya.

"Kenapa, manajer sialan?"

"Itu karena…aku…," Mamori mengayunkan kaki, menekan rasa gugup, "Karena aku tidak mau…kehilanganmu. Membunuhmu…itu tidak mungkin kulakukan…," ia menunduk menghindari pandangan Hiruma.

Hiruma mematikan laptopnya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia berdiri dan berbalik.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Begitu juga denganku, manajer sialan. Pergilah tidur," ujarnya pelan sambil mengacak rambut Mamori dan berlalu dari sana, menuju lorong kamar.

"'Begitu juga…denganku'?" Mamori tertegun.

Namun tiba-tiba pertanyaan lain terlintas di benaknya.

"Hi…Hiruma-kun!" panggilnya lagi.

Hiruma berhenti.

"A-apa kau sungguh-sungguh waktu bilang ingin mati bersamaku?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah semerah tomat, pepaya, atau pomegranate.

Tawa setan terdengar,"Tentu saja tidak, manajer sialan. Lebih baik hidup bersamamu dulu daripada langsung mati bersamamu," Hiruma lalu menghilang di kegelapan lorong.

"Heee…?" Mamori terkejut dengan wajah bodoh. Dan malu. Fantasinya seakan mengulang kembali saat Hiruma memeluk dan melindunginya.

"Kurasa aku butuh tidur," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

-MiraculouS-

**Hana's POV**

Hmmmh…

….

Aku baru saja membuka mata dan menemukan langit-langit dengan ukiran emas di atasku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri, sebuah jendela lebar dengan gorden berwarna putih bersih terlihat. Aku berkedip dan mencoba menggerakkan badan…beberapa terasa nyeri, dan salah satu lenganku terbalut perban.

Perang telah berakhir, dan pagi yang damai telah datang.

Aku bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Hana-chan….ohayou…," suara seorang perempuan yang begitu indah mengagetkanku.

"Kak Mamori!" panggilku riang. Ia membantuku duduk dan aku memeluknya senang.

"Kakak baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Iya," ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Badanku masih terasa pegal-pegal, tapi aku baik-baik saja!" jawabku mantap. Aku melihat kebelakang Mamori dan menemukan Suzuna masih tidur.

"Ayo bangunkan Suzuna-chan!" ajakku. Mamori mengangguk dan membantuku turun dari tempat tidur.

Hmmm…bukan Aoihoshi Hana namanya kalau tidak punya ide jahil.

Aku naik ke tempat tidur Suzuna dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Aku mengelus kepalanya perlahan dan menirukan suara seseorang.

"Suzuna…sudah pagi…ayo bangun…," kataku.

"Mmm…," Suzuna bergumam, "Sena…"

Ia memelukku sambil senyum-senyum. Perlahan mata biru-ungu itu terbuka, dan…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suzuna memukuliku dengan bantal.

"Ao-chan jahil! Ao-chan jahaaaatttt!" bentaknya.

"HUWAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" aku tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Untung aku bangun duluan," gumam Mamori _sweatdrop_.

Aku masih cekikikan dengan tangan siaga menahan serangan bantal Suzuna.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menirukan suara Sena untuk membangunkanku!" protesnya, "Dasar jahil!"

Aku kembali tertawa, tapi tawaku terhenti saat melihat lengannya yang diperban juga.

"Lukamu…sudah baikan?" tanyaku.

"Sudah kok…," jawabnya, "Perbannya juga sudah diganti dan diberi obat lagi."

"Syukurlah…," aku tersenyum.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ah, ada tamu," ujarku.

"Biar aku saja," ujar Mamori. Ia beranjak membuka pintu dan menemukan Sena, Monta, dan Taki.

"Ahaha! _Good morning, _Mademoiselle Mamoriii!" sapa Taki dengan putarannya.

"Minna, ohayou," sapa Mamori.

"Maaf mengganggu, Mamori-san!" ujar Sena.

"Kami ke sini karena si Sena mau mengecek keadaan Suzuna!" celetuk Monta.

"B-bukan begitu! A-aku…," Sena langsung _blushing._

"Ohayou, Sena!" sapa Suzuna, "Aku sudah baik-baik saja!"

"Syukurlah…," ujar Sena, "Hana-san?"

"Aku juga baik!" jawabku.

"Masato-kun sekamar dengan kalian, 'kan? Mana dia?" tanya Mamori.

"Itu…dia tidak bangun-bangun…," jawab Sena.

"Hh..dasar!" ujarku, "Mana dia? Akan kubangunkan!"

Kami pergi ke kamar nomor dua, tempat Sena, Monta, Masato dan Taki tidur. Para senior yang ada di kamar satu sudah pada bangun dan menyapa kami.

"Kurita susah sekali dibangunkan," kata Yuki.

"Sudah aku kasih wasabi di hidungnya," ujar Hiruma santai.

Sepintas ia berpandangan dengan Mamori dan pipi gadis itu merona merah.

Ohoho, ada apa ini?

"Kata pegawai kerajaan, sarapan sudah siap!" ujar Kurita semangat.

"Iya, nanti kami ke sana! Aku laper MAX!" kata Monta.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu," ujar Musashi.

Sena membukakan pintu untuk kami. Aku langsung ke tempat tidur yang masih ada penghuninya.

Benar sekali. Masato masih tidur nyenyak dengan selimut jatuh ke bawah.

"Masato," aku mengguncang bahunya pelan, "Masato, bangun."

Ia malah menggerutu dan berbalik. "Masih ngantuk!" protesnya.

"Masatooo, ayo banguuuun!" kataku lagi.

Tak ada jawaban. Malah terdengar dengkuran halus.

Hmm…harus pakai cara lain.

"Masato," panggilku, "Tadi pegawai kerajaan bilang, sarapan sudah siap. Mungkin ada nasi goreng atau omelette…"

Masato sontak membuka mata, loncat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke luar,"Semua! Ayo kita sarapan!"

"Jadi begitu cara membangunkannya…," celetuk Monta sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

-MiraculouS-

Kami semua berkumpul di ruang makan kerajaan yang besar. Hidangan yang disajikan enak-enak, dan disediakan porsi besar khusus untuk Kurita. Semua duduk di kursi dihadapan meja panjang dengan taplak putih dan peralatan makan yang tersusun rapi.

"Aneh sekali rasanya berada di tempat ini," ujar Yuki, "Tiba-tiba saja masuk ke cermin dimensi, lalu sekarang makan bersama kalian semua di kerajaan sihir."

"Iya, benar!" ujar Kuroki, "Semua terjadi begitu cepat!"

"Dan akhirnya kita tahu kalau Hana adalah penyihir sungguhan! Aku sudah menduga dari dulu!" ujar Toganou semangat.

"Maaf, teman-teman…," kataku pelan, "Aku sudah mengganggu kalian semua…"

"Dasar anak baru pengacau!" sindir Hiruma sambil memasukkan sesendok kari ke mulutnya.

"SETAN _FREAK_," desis Masato.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada sebab apa waktu itu kau datang ke tempat kami, Hana?" tanya Jumonji.

Ups, gawat. Jawab apa ya? Lebih baik aku jujur saja.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk…," aku menaruh sendok-garpu dan memasang wajah serius.

Semua perhatian tertuju padaku.

"Untuk…MENJODOHKAN KAK HIRUMA DAN KAK MAMORI!" jawabku semangat sambil menunjuk mereka berdua yang duduk berseberangan.

Mamori langsung _blushing_,"Ha-Hana-chan ini!"

"Apa kubilang? Dasar anak baru pengacau," sindir Hiruma lagi.

"SETAN _FREAK_," desis Masato lagi.

"Dan juga…SENA DAN SUZUNA-CHAN!" kali ini aku menunjuk mereka yang duduk bersebelahan. Dua-duanya _blushing_ seketika.

"HAHAHHA!" Doburoku tertawa keras sambil meneguk sake, "Pekerjaan yang unik!"

"Jadi…waktu itu kau datang untuk menjodohkan Hiruma-san dan Mamori-san…," ujar Monta dengan wajah muram, "Aku kecewa padamu…."

"E-eh?" aku langsung kaget, "M-maafkan aku Monta! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu!"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa!" ujar Monta, "Sebagai laki-laki, suatu saat aku akan menemukan cinta sejatiku!"

"Ah, tidak masalah Hana-chan," ujar Kurita dengan mulut belepotan puding karamel, "Kau tetap masuk ke klub kami karena suka amefuto 'kan? Kau tetap kami anggap sebagai anggota kami!"

"Terima kasih Kak Kurita!" kataku ceria.

"Oi, Masato. Kau belum cerita bagaimana bisa kau dikuasai sihir hitam?" tanya Monta.

Hmm…aku pun belum sempat menanyakannya.

"Waktu itu setelah terpisah dari Hana, aku berusaha bangun dan membongkar puing-puing. Saat aku akan bangun, Pimpinan _black magic_ telah berdiri dihadapanku."

"Dia bilang apa?" tanyaku pada Masato yang ada disebelahku.

"Dia bertanya, apakah aku menginginkan kekuatan. Untuk bertahan dalam perang, kau harus punya kekuatan. Begitu katanya," jawab Masato.

"Lalu, kau menerimanya begitu saja?" tanya Sena.

"Entah mengapa waktu itu pikiranku kalut. Aku yang orang biasa ini tidak bisa melindungi Hana. Aku menerimanya begitu saja, padahal aku tahu kalau dia pasti hanya memanfaatkanku," jelasnya sedih.

"Kamu selalu begitu," ujar Monta.

"Selalu begitu kamu," Taki nimbrung dengan tampang serius.

"Jangan membolak-balik kata-kataku!" sentak Monta.

"Selalu begitu…maksudnya?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Dia itu selaluuuuu saja memikirkan Hana. Hana begini, Hana begitu. Khawatir kalau Hana terlalu sibuk di klub amefuto, juga selalu berpikir untuk melindungi Hana," jawab Monta santai.

"RAIMON! ITU RAHASIA!" tegur Masato panik.

"WHUA! LUPA MAX!" Monta panik sendiri.

"_I tell you_, jangan pernah curcol lagi sama Monta," kataku sok bijak pada Masato.

Masato menghela nafas.

"Aku minta maaf ya," ujarnya pelan sambil menatapku.

…

Err…entahlah. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka minta maaf duluan. Biasanya kami harus berargumen panjang hingga akhirnya ada yang menyerah.

"Bukan salahmu," aku menggeleng, "Pokoknya jangan diulangi lagi."

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu kembali mengambil makanan untuk ronde kedua—bersamaan dengan Kurita.

"Aku juga minta maaf pada kalian semua," kataku, "Kalian sampai harus terlibat. Kalian juga sampai terluka. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar," sindir Hiruma untuk kesekian kali.

"Awalnya aku kaget dan marah karena semua ini, tapi…," Mamori berkata, "Aku juga merasa semua ini bukanlah sesuatu untuk disesali…"

"YA~! Mamo-nee tidak akan menyesal karena dipelukin Yo-nii!" celetuk Suzuna. Aku tertawa keras sekali. Pipinya Mamori itu lho, lucu sekaliii!

"Dan Suzuna-chan…," aku memasang tampang jahil, "Apa saja yang kaulakukan bersama Sena waktu di hutan? Pasti tidak menyesal yaaaa…"

_BLUSH!_

"AO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sepotong roti Prancis melayang ke arahku. Untung ada Monta yang duduk di samping Masato.

"Aku mau rotinya!" ujar Kurita dengan suara membahana.

"Baik! Tangkap ini, MAX!" Monta bersiap melempar roti itu pada Kurita yang ada di ujung barisan kami.

"JANGAN!" cegahku.

Terlambat. roti itu sukses masuk ke mangkuk sup Jumonji dan mengenai wajahnya.

"KAUUUU!" bentak Jumonji dengan wajah belepotan.

"MUKYAAAA!"

Yang lain tertawa dengan heboh. Benar-benar suasana ala Devil Bats :).

Selanjutnya kami saling bercerita tentang kegiatan kami masing-masing. Mereka semua masihlah teman-temanku yang dulu, tak ada banyak perubahan. Waktu pertama bertemu setelah sekian lama, kami baru bicara banyak sekarang ini. Cerberos dan Butaberos juga memakan makanan di piring mereka masing-masing dengan riang. Aku jadi teringat kalau sedang memarahi mereka yang suka mainan air, hihihi.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," seorang pengawal perempuan datang dan menginterupsi percakapan kacau kami, "Yang Mulia Pimpinan ingin bertemu dengan kalian di singgasananya."

Ah, Pimpinan. Apakah ia sudah sehat?

"Lhoo…kita masih pakai piyama," ujar Suzuna. Benar juga.

"Baiklah. Mohon berikan kami waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap," ujarku.

"Permohonan diterima," jawab pengawal, "Semua yang kalian butuhkan termasuk pakaian sudah kami sediakan di kamar masing-masing. Setelah selesai, segeralah pergi ke ruang singgasana."

"Terima kasih," ujarku. Pengawal itu pergi dan kami mulai berdiri utuk kembali ke kamar.

"Mau ngapain Pimpinan itu?" tanya Hiruma sarkastis.

"Kakak mau balik ke dunia Kakak nggak? Kalau mau, udah deh nurut aja!" jawabku nggak kalah sarkastis.

"Tch!" ia menggerutu dan mengikuti Kurita dan Musashi ke kamar.

"Setan _freak_," desis Masato.

-MiraculouS-

Aku memimpin teman-teman ke ruang singgasana dengan kemeja warna biru muda dengan motif hibiscus. Semua juga memakai pakaian rapi, entah itu polo _shirt_ atau kemeja. Aku, Mamori, dan juga Suzuna sama-sama memakai kemeja dengan rok sebagai bawahannya. Kami jadi seperti…_an employee in a cool way_.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Pimpinan," sapaku. Wajah Pimpinan yang berkulit cokelat itu terlihat berseri-seri. Syukurlah, kurasa dia sudah sehat. Dia duduk dengan anggun di singgasananya, gaun emasnya menjuntai hingga lantai.

"Secara resmi aku ucapkan selamat datang sekaligus selamat datang di kerajaanku," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih," ujar kami semua kecuali Hiruma.

"Kalau kalian merasa terganggu dengan perang di negeri ini hingga kalian harus terlibat dalam pertarungan, kalian boleh marah dan menyalahkan aku," kata Pimpinan pada Hiruma dan Mamori, "Untuk itu, aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada kalian semua. Dan permintaan maafku ini diikuti dengan rasa banggaku pada kalian yang telah berjuang dengan gagah berani serta saling membantu sesama teman. Aku kagum pada solidaritas kalian."

Aku dan teman-teman merasa tersanjung atas pujian itu. Lihat saja ekspresi kami. Senyam-senyum.

"Tak ada penghargaan yang setimpal untuk dijadikan balas jasa kalian yang begitu banyak," ujar Pimpinan lagi, diiringi beberapa dayang-dayang yang maju ke hadapan kami dan masing-masing membawa sebuah kotak kecil.

"Hum? Apa ini?" tanya Jumonji saat salah satu dayang memberikan kotak itu padanya.

"Itu adalah lencana sihir," jawab Pimpinan, "Lencana itu memiliki kekuatan untuk menolong kalian. Gunakanlah jika kalian berada dalam keadaan terdesak. Lencana itu hanya bisa digunakan sekali saja."

"Aku suka!" ujar Suzuna menerima lencana berwarna keemasan dengan bentuk bintang itu.

"Untuk Agen no.8, silakan maju kemari," kata Pimpinan.

Hah?

Aku melangkah maju dengan wajah polos. Pimpinan turun dari singgasananya dan membawa sebuah lencana bintang yang sama. Tapi sepertinya hanya kenampakkannya saja deh yang sama.

"Ini adalah lencana emas yang merupakan penghargaan tertinggi untuk seorang penyihir," penjelasannya tadi membuatku _jawdrop_, "Dengan bangga aku menganugerahkan ini padamu sebagai penyihir yang telah berjasa dalam menyelamatkan negerinya."

"YA~! AO-CHAN SUGOOOI!" pekik Suzuna.

Pimpinan memberikan lencana indah itu padaku. Whoa, benda ini benar-benar keren…tapi…

"Saya sangat tersanjung dan berterima kasih pada Pimpinan atas penghargaan ini, tapi…," Pimpinan terlihat agak terkejut dengan kata 'tapi', "Saya melakukan itu semua bukan untuk sebuah penghargaan. Saya murni melakukannya atas dasar rasa cinta saya pada negeri ini, dan saya tentu tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa teman-teman saya."

"Kalau diizinkan," lanjutku, "Saya ingin menukar lencana ini dengan ingatan teman-teman saya."

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Hana-chan, apa maksudmu?" tanya Mamori.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Pimpinan juga bertanya.

"Maaf, Pimpinan tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu…," jawabku, "Saya tahu kalau nanti teman-teman saya dipulangkan ke dunia mereka, ingatan mereka tentang semua ini akan dihapus, bukan?"

"Astaga," Suzuna terkesiap.

"Silakan Anda menilai kalau saya egois dengan tetap menginginkan teman-teman saya mengingat pertempuran mengerikan yang terekam dalam memori mereka, tapi…," aku menatap Pimpinan serius, "Entah mengapa saya hanya ingin mereka tetap mengingat saya. Dan…semua kenangan kami tak akan pergi."

Tiba-tiba seseorang ikut berdiri di sampingku. Suzuna.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa aku dan teman-teman juga tidak mau melupakan ini begitu saja. Mungkin ini harus dilakukan agar dunia kalian tetap tidak diketahui keberadaannya, tapi coba pikir—kalaupun kami mengatakannya pada orang lain, mereka tidak akan percaya. Jadi kumohon, jangan hilangkan kenanganku dengan Ao-chan…," pinta Suzuna.

"Suzuna-chan…," aku menatapnya.

"Gue sih gak masalah," terdengar celetukan cuek Hiruma.

"SSST! Hiruma-kun!" tegur Mamori.

"Aku…aku tidak mau," Kurita ikut angkat bicara, "Aku tidak mau kalau harus melupakan Hana-chan, bagaimanapun juga, dia juga pernah menjadi anggota Devil Bats dengan kami."

KAK KURITA! AKU JADI NANGIS NIH!

"Mau menyihir kami supaya melupakan petualangan yang hebat ini? Huh, aku sih tidak mau," ujar Monta mantap.

"Raimon baik sekali," puji Masato sambil tersenyum. Monta langsung ge-er MAX.

"Benar! Kami semua setuju!" ujar Sena mewakili yang lain.

"Sudah, sudah," ujar Suzuna sambil merangkulku, "Ao-chan nanti tidak berhenti menangis, hihihi!"

"Huuh," aku menyikutnya pelan. Tapi emang bener sih.

"Tampaknya…," Pimpinan tersenyum lembut, "Aku kembali mengagumi solidaritas kalian. Untuk itu, peraturan untuk menghapus ingatan akan aku langgar."

Aku berbinar,"Terima kasih banyak!"

Teman-temanku yang lain juga berterima kasih pada Pimpinan. Aku tak butuh lencana, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kebersamaan yang indah ini.

-MiraculouS-

Kami melewati taman bunga di halaman kerajaan yang sudah mulai diperbaiki menuju Magical Train yang terparkir di ujung sana. Aku juga akan ikut memperbaiki ah, nanti. Kerusakan akibat perang terlihat di sana-sini, tetapi semua warga maupun pejabat kerajaan bahu-membahu untuk melakukan perbaikan.

"Ao-chan…," Suzuna memanggilku sedih, "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu…kenapa kau tidak ikut ke dunia kami saja?"

"Iya benar!" Mamori mengangguk, "Kau bisa masuk ke Saikyoudai!"

"Enma!" protes Suzuna.

"Saikyoudai!" balas Mamori.

"Hei, hei…kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar?" kataku melerai, "Sudahlah teman-teman…aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Tapi aku harus tetap di sini. Banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Sudah begitu, karena…," aku melirik Masato.

"Oooooh…," Suzuna dan Mamori berujar seperti koor.

"Tapi kau bisa main ke tempat kami 'kan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Iya, bisa kok," jawabku, "Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian, teman-teman."

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Senangnya.

"Aku pasti mengingat kalian, selalu," kataku lagi. Kami sudah dekat ke Magical Train, beberapa langkah lagi saja.

"Aku takut akan melupakanmu," kata Suzuna.

"Ck ck ck…aku ini mudah diingat tahu!" kataku nyombong.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Mamori.

"Perhatikan namaku," aku tersenyum, "Yang pertama, Aoi."

Aku menengadah ke langit nan cerah di atas kami.

"Langit itu biru. Samudera juga biru. Langit dan samudera adalah penghubung bumi kalian. Setiap kali kalian melihat langit di siang hari atau lautan, kalian pasti ingat aku."

"Hmm…benar juga!" kata Suzuna.

"Yang kedua, Hoshi," lanjutku, "Setiap kali kalian melihat langit malam dengan bintang-bintangnya, kalian pasti ingat aku!"

Mamori tertawa kecil,"Iya, iya…"

"Terus kalau Hana," Suzuna memetik sekuntum hibiscus berwarna biru yang sangat indah, "Ini 'kan?"

Aku bertepuk tangan,"Benar sekali!"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa pulang," ujar Mamori, "Baik-baik ya, Hana-chan?"

"Iya, Mama Mamo," jawabku jahil.

"Ao-chan," panggil Suzuna sambil mengamati kelopak bunga hibiscus biru itu, "Lalu bagaimana kau mengingat kami?"

"Setiap kali aku melihat hibiscus itu, aku akan selalu ingat kalian, karena…," aku mengambil hibiscus itu dari tangan Suzuna, "Bunga hibiscus itu artinya kecantikan yang lembut."

"He?" Suzuna masih bingung, sedangkan Mamori sudah tersipu mengerti.

"Iih, kau ini," aku mencubit pipinya gemas, "Kau merasa cantik nggak? Aku menganggap kalian berdua cantik-cantik dan manis-manis, seperti hibiscus ini!"

"Ooh…," Suzuna manggut-manggut, lalu tersipu, "Ao-chan bisa aja iiiih!"

Suzuna mendorongku seketika itu juga karena malu.

"HWAAA!"

_Andaikan aku bisa menciptakan sihir_

_Aku ingin benar-benar membekukan_

_Momen yang tak tergantikan ini_

_Grazie, ci vediamo…(Terima kasih, kita akan bertemu lagi…)_

"Ngapain kau berlama-lama di sini?" setan bertubuh jangkung datang merusak suasana, "Ayo pulang."

Tanpa banyak omong Hiruma merangkul Mamori dan membawanya naik ke Magical Train.

Suzuna menyuiti mereka. Aku hanya bisa bersiul biasa, jadi kuputuskan untuk berteriak norak,"CIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal bunga," tiba-tiba Jumonji nimbrung, "Bunga merah-hitam yang ada di samping ruang klub kita dulu itu juga bunga ajaib ya?"

"Iya," kataku, "Kebunku masih ada nggak ya…apa Chuubou dan angkatan di bawahnya masih merawatnya?"

"Masih," sang pembuat kebun, Musashi, ikutan nimbrung. Kurita berjalan di sebelahnya dengan riang, membawa sekantong donat.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, "Tahu dari mana?"

Musashi menunjuk arah belakang dengan jempolnya. Doburoku Sensei.

"Aku 'kan masih melatih di sana, Hana-ojochan," katanya, "Kebun itu sudah jadi simbol dari Deimon Devil Bats!"

Aku meloncat riang,"SUGOI!"

"Baiklah…Ao-chan!" Suzuna tersenyum padaku, "Kami pulang dulu ya!"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sena!" Suzuna memanggil Sena yang sedang berpamitan pada Masato, "Ayo!"

Sena mengangguk, lalu dengan agak malu-malu menggandeng Suzuna ke Magical Train.

Ini Magical Train apa mobil pernikahan, sih…

Akhirnya semua telah naik dan bersiap pulang. Peluit kereta dibunyikan, dan semua melambaikan tangannya dari jendela.

"Ao-chaaaaan! Main-main ke Enma yaaaaa!" teriak Suzuna.

"Iyaaa!" jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan, "Selamat jalaaaan!"

"Main ke Saikyoudai, ya!" ujar Mamori. Aku mengangguk.

"Nggak usah! Nanti dia ngacau!" tegur Hiruma dan langsung diprotes Mamori.

"Masatoooo!" panggil Monta, "Main ke rumahku, ya! Nanti ibuku akan membuatkan kita _cake_ pisang, biskuit pisang, jus pisang…"

"Iya, iya! Tentu!" jawab Masato sambil tertawa keheranan, dengan obsesi Monta akan pisang, "Sampai jumpa, Raimoooon!"

"Main ke kampusku ya!" kata Yuki, "Akan kuajak kalian mengadakan percobaan tentang virus—"

"LAIN KALI SAJAAA!" jawab Masato dan aku kurang ajar. Maklum, kami sama-sama anak jurusan IPS.

Yuki tertawa,"Kalau gitu, kutraktir es krim!"

"ITU BARU BOLEEEH!" aku dan Masato kembali menjawab.

"Main ke kantor kami, yaaa!" ujar Kuroki dan Toganou.

"Iya, iyaaa!" jawabku, "Sampai jumpaaa!"

"Untuk apa kalian ajak dia," potong Musashi, "Di kantor kita 'kan nggak ada apa-apa. Palingan juga kayu."

"Yah, kita 'kan bisa minta dia membantu dengan sihirnya, bos!" kata Toganou. Aku tertawa.

Mereka terus melambaikan tangan. Begitu juga aku.

"S-SAMPAI JUMPA!" teriak Daikichi.

"Ahahahaaaa! Sampai jumpaaa!" Taki memberikan salam terakhir sebelum Magical Train naik dengan cepat ke langit.

"Sampai jumpa semuanyaaaa!" kataku, "Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyaaaaak!"

Kereta ajaib itu melintasi awan dan mulai menghilang di kejauhan, membawa mereka—teman-temanku yang berani, ceria, dan sangat kusayangi kembali pulang bersama kenangan yang ajaib dan istimewa.

"Tumben nggak nangis," ledek Masato.

"Biarin," kataku cuek, sambil tersenyum memandang langit, dengan dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang punya arti serta keajaibannya sendiri-sendiri. Seperti manusia, yang punya keahlian dan keunikan tersendiri. Bedanya, manusia punya perasaan yang istimewa.

Sampai jumpa semuanya…

_Hari-hari itu, saat aku ingin melambaikan tanganku untuk selamanya_

_Di tempat ini, pastinya_

_Terdapat sebuah bukti bahwa aku pernah berada bersamamu_

_Tentu saja, ini adalah spiral_

_Tepat di atas kepala kita, ada sebuah jalan yang terus berlanjut_

_Jika kau mendaki bukit berikutnya_

_Mari kita bertemu lagi…_

-TAMAT-

1. Hyper burning shield: versi terhebat dari burning shield. Dinding api yang panjang dan panas.

2. Dual Power Unlock: mantra untuk membuka kunci dari sebuah kekuatan hingga ia bisa bersatu dengan kekuatan yang lain.

3. Galaxy Big Bang: dentuman dahsyat yang merupakan gabungan dari shining dan darkness big bang.

* * *

…

…

Eh?

Eeeeh?

Tamaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Duh, aku jadi terharu…makasih banyak semuanya…makasih banyak sudah membaca Flowers maupun Miraculous of Flowers…mohon maaf kalau endingnya jelek…kisah Hana bersama para alumni DDB sampai di sini saja ya…

Mohon reviewnya ya…anonymous juga silakan…

Semoga cerita ini berkesan di hati kalian.

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya, _grazie ci vediamo!_

K. F. Undinee

_Dore dake toki ga sugisatte mo, kawarazu ni_

_Sakitsudzukeru, zutto kono basho de, flower…._

_-Flower by Back-on_


End file.
